Touch Me
by krazyhippo66
Summary: This is a simple AU of Jane and Maura before they found themselves in their dream careers. Traffic cop meets medical intern. How will their new lives draw them together? And can it last? TO BE CLEAR, the title is misleading. For now...
1. Touch Me

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from...But it was there, in my head. So I took a break (an unnecessarily long one) from my "first" story to write it. I wasn't sure if I should turn this into a full story or if maybe it should be like a 3 or 4 chapter series. Let me know! please. I need someone to organize my scattered brain, and I am not the one capable of doing it.**

* * *

"I can't do it," Maura said.

Even as the words came out, calmly and surely, it surprised her just how serious she really was. All this time, all this effort, and she really and truly could not make herself go through with it. She wrung her hands nervously in her lap, torn between giving in to defeat and fighting to the bitter end. Her breaths increased in speed as the reality slowly settled in.

"Dr. Isles!" her therapist said with a shocked laugh. "You've known for a while that residency was required before you could become a medical examiner."

Maura was trying desperately to breathe deep, to slow her heart rate, but nothing worked. The less she breathed the less oxygen she got, and the less oxygen she got, the faster the room spun.

"I cant…I-I just—"

"Look at me," the doctor said firmly, taking Maura's hands and holding them still. The firm grasp seemed to bring her back; she took a deep breath and looked sadly at Dr. Krauss.

"I don't get to fulfill my dream…" she whispered pathetically, her eyes beginning to water.

"Dr. Isles, don't say that! You knew this was coming, you're ready. It's what you hired me for," Dr. Krauss said with a smile. "You don't need me to tell you how much better you handle people. You know you're getting better—"

"But you can't be there in the office with me! The only real contact I've ever had with people was when you were sitting right next to me!"

She pulled her hands out from under the therapists, covering her face with them and sinking back into the couch.

"God, I'm so pathetic!" she whimpered, dragging her hands away from her eyes to look Dr. Krauss in the eye. "Just tell me I'm pathetic so I can go find another job."

"Oh, no," Dr. Krauss said with a dry laugh. "It'll be a cold day in hell before I tell you to quit."

"Dante Alighieri described the ninth circle of hell as winter-like with lakes of frozen blood—"

"My point," Dr Krauss cut in sternly, "is that you'll do fine. Did they say where you'll be working?"

Maura made an annoyed face, but nodded.

"Pediatric facility. It's some local office…not at the hospital."

"That's good! Less people to deal with. Children generally are very open to new doctors," the therapist tried, genuine reassurance in her tone.

But Maura didn't answer. She was staring at nothing in particular, deep in horrifying speculation as to what the next three years of her life would be like. Screaming children, angry parents, bossy specialists, bitchy nurses. _Oh God…Oh…Good God_—

"Dr. Isles?"

The honey blonde jolted back to reality, only to see Dr. Krauss staring at her with concern. Maura gave the woman a forlorn smile, sadness clouding her usually shining hazel eyes.

"Please," Dr. Krauss nearly begged, leaning forward in her chair. "Please, Maura. Don't just lay down and die. Look at you! You're young—"

Maura laughed dryly.

"You _are_! Not many people graduate medical school at 25!"

"That doesn't mean much."

"You're young. You're beautiful," the therapist continued, ignoring Maura completely, "And most importantly, you're smart. You're independent, and for God sake, Dr. Isles, you're strong. So stop your whining and go to work tomorrow. Walk in there like you own the place, and so help me God, if I don't see your happy, bubbly, overly-excited ass back on that couch in one month, you won't hear the last of it."

Maura gave a small smile of appreciation, before grabbing her purse and standing up.

"Until next time," Maura said curtly.

She walked slowly to the door, resting her hand lightly on the doorknob. She let her head hang for a moment as she took a deep breath and collected herself. _Just do it, Maura. Coward._ She yanked the door open, keeping her eyes on her feet as she rushed through the crowded waiting room and to the elevators. There was a small group of people waiting for the elevator, and without pause, Maura scurried past them and down the stairs. Her heels echoed nosily in the stairwell as she slowed her pace, her heart rate returning back to normal as she relished the solitude.

* * *

Maura's heart was about to give out as she sat at her new desk. She had done what Dr. Krauss had said, and it worked plenty fine. She came in, dressed in her usual professional chic way, told the receptionist who she was in a confident voice and she was led to a back room. The receptionist had introduced her to the three nurses (their names Maura had already forgotten) and the only other doctor. He had given her a warm and reassuring smile, taken her hand firmly and led her to her desk.

"Don't worry," he had said. "I'll only give you annual checkup patients for now."

And then he was gone. And she was left to her thoughts, but not alone. She was stuck in a room with gossipy nurses who never seemed to shut up.

The rest of the day dragged on. Maura tried her best to be sociable, but she usually ended up saying something stupid, insulting, or…saying nothing at all. She found herself rushing through tests and pushing patients out the door. Granted, it wasn't _horrible._ No confrontations. No especially angry looks. But it wasn't exactly Maura's dream job. When Maura returned to her desk from her latest patient, she breathed a sigh of relief to see only one file remained in her 'In' box. _Light at the end of the tunnel, Maura. Then it's one day under your belt._

Maura opened the exam room door, but stopped in her tracks at what she saw. A woman about her age was playing with a little girl, a game Maura's brain could only remember as being called patty-cake. It was obviously more complex, but…it stunned the doctor.

"Give us a minute," the woman said, without taking her eyes of her rapidly moving hands. The longer the two played, the faster their hands went, the more repetitions they tried. At one point, they were going fast enough that Maura couldn't even concentrate on their hands anymore. She instead chose to observe the people. The mother had raven-colored locks that fell in tangled curls to her chest. Every time she grinned at the girl across from her, the most adorable dimples appeared and softened her otherwise very angular face. Her attire was composed of a grey tank top, naturally ripped and worn jeans, and a pair of combat boots. Every piece of clothing enhanced the woman's already well defined muscles. Her shoulders, arms, abs…_Stop it, Maura. Don't drool over her for God sake._

The girl across from her seemed the opposite. Her skin was just as bronzed as the woman, but her appearance seemed completely different. Her hair was a lighter shade of brown, but it was mostly just waves, not curls. Her eyes were a deep green, unmistakably different from hazel. She had a pink bow in her hair; it matched the dress that was thrown between them, but even the simple paper gown didn't take away from the young girl's natural beauty.

Maura's time to observe ended suddenly, when the girl's hand missed the woman's and hit her in the arm. They both erupted in joyous laughter, the woman scooping up the girl and setting her into her lap.

"Daniela Rizzoli?" Maura asked as calmly as she could, hoping neither of them caught the waver in her voice.

Instead of answering, the girl snuggled deeper into the woman's lap, giving Maura an unsure smile before burying her face in her mother's arm.

"Yes, and I'm Jane," the woman said curtly, removing her arm and forcing the girl to look at Maura. "I'm sorry. She's got some weird fear of doctors."

Maura searched the little girl's face and saw…a genuine fear. Something about this girl…this woman. They made her want to help. She smiled an understanding smile at the girl, and after closing the door, she walked over. She crouched down so she was at eye level with the girl, and without breaking eye contact, she quietly said, "Don't worry. I'm scared of children."

It took a couple moments for the words to register in Daniela's ears, but after they did, she gave Maura a small, but still present, smile.

"That's silly," she giggled, unconsciously moving the slightest bit from her mother's arms and toward Maura.

"No it's not," Maura countered teasingly.

"Yes it is!" Daniela said with a smile. "We're not scary."

"I'll tell you why if _you_ tell _me_ why."

The girl bit her lip, thinking, then she nodded quickly, the most adorable grin creeping onto her face.

"I'm scared of you because I'm scared that you're going to be scared of me."

"But—"

"Do you think I like being scary?"

The girl shook her head 'no,' understanding flooding her eyes.

"I just want to help you, sweetie. But I don't want you to be scared! I want you to be as comfortable with me as you are with your mother—"

"Whoa, whoa there, Doc. I'm not her mother."

"What?"

"Dani's my niece. She's just too much of a coward to come with her cowardly mother, ain't ya?" she asked Dani teasingly, tickling the girl's side and making her giggle.

"And her father?"

"My idiot kid brother got himself thrown in jail. I'm all she's got to protect her from the big bad, needle wielding, doctors," she laughed, amused by the situation as she pulled the girl in closer to her, as if shielding her from Maura.

"Auntie Jane!" Dani protested, wriggling free from Jane's grip and sitting down in the seat next to her.

"Oh so _now_ you're embarrassed to be seen with me. I told you this day would come."

The two grinned at each other. Maura couldn't help but smile too.

"Go on," Jane laughed, gently shoving Dani toward Maura.

The girl clambered up onto the table and Maura did all the tests as quick as she could. She knew from experience that a fear was a fear. The quicker the painful part, the better you felt when it was over, because you'd overcome something.

_ "Gonna get what I want, want you on your knees."_

Jane jumped up at the noise coming from somewhere on her person. Her face flushed a deep shade of red; it could've been from anger or embarrassment, but Maura couldn't tell. Probably both. Jane gave a nervous laugh as she searched, rather frantically, for the phone.

"_Give it up, baby, don't you, don't you make a scene."_

She swore under her breath, digging through her purse until she found it, the song got louder as she pulled it from the bag.

"_Touch me, I wanna feel it on my body, put your hands on me._"

Her fingers fumbled with the phone, her clear anxiety overtaking the most simple of motor functions. Finally, she was able to hit send and answer the phone.

The sensuality of the song was not lost on Maura, but she figured that giving the woman an amused smirk would probably land her in the emergency room. So instead of that option, Maura chose to begin Dani 's online report, but listening closely to Jane's conversation none the less.

"Rizzoli," she barked angrily into the phone. "Frankie! I'm gonna kill you, you stupid son of a—"

She caught herself, glancing nervously at Dani. She started to pace as she thought more about what happened, working very diligently to _not_ look at Maura.

"You just don't do that to people!" she said, aggravated. She paused, silently fuming as she listened. "It doesn't make me OCD just because I don't want people touching my phone! Listen, Frankie. I'm in a doctor's office. A _children's_ doctor's office—"

Laughter erupted from the other end of the call, so loud Maura could hear it from her spot across the room.

"It's not funny! Don't do it again…What? I told you I'd be late, Frankie. I got Dani."

"Hi Uncle Frankie!" Dani yelled from her spot on the exam table.

"Well, it can't be that important," Jane mumbled bitterly, biting at one of her nails as she continued to listen and pace. "Okay, okay. I'm coming. Ma's house is on the way; Dani can stay there."

She hung up, even though Maura could tell the other person was still speaking.

"Are we done?" Jane asked as nicely as she could, but the anger had remained in her tone.

Maura mustered a sweet smile, standing up politely.

"Yes, of course. She's the picture of health. Here's hoping you're not back 'til next year," she said with a smile.

"Great," Jane said, an unenthusiastic coldness seeping into her voice.

Maura turned to go, her heart sinking slightly at the less than friendly behavior.

"Hey, wait—"

The doctor looked back carefully. She saw that Jane had stood up, and was looking at her with guilty and apologetic eyes. Maura's knees nearly buckled as she noticed for the first time how kind Jane's eyes were. When she smiled, it was like her eyes had melted into chocolate.

"Sorry. Totally uncalled-for. Thank you, Dr. Isles."

She smiled warmly and extended her hand. Maura smiled back and took the hand as firmly as she felt necessary. Jane's rough hand gripped back, sure but not aggressive. Maura was about to let go when she saw something. Her brow furrowed and, using the hand she was now holding, pulled the woman closer.

"Are you okay?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"What?" Jane asked, giving a confused face.

She followed the doctor's gaze to her shoulder, which was covered in a huge black and blue bruise. She grinned at the memory, and when she saw Maura looking at her, totally mortified, her grin widened.

"Went shooting with the guys. The rule's simple: keep up or go home. What I lack in body padding, I make up for in accuracy," she stated simply, clearly proud of the mark.

Maura couldn't help it. She reached over with her left hand and skated her fingers over the bruise. It was a nasty mark on an otherwise perfect woman, and for some reason, Maura…liked it. Jane shuddered and stepped back, just out of the doctor's reach.

"I'm sorry," Maura said quietly, seemingly genuine. After a pause, though, she added, "But your ringtone told me to," a powerful kind of almighty knowing in her voice.

Maura could barely hold back the smirk she felt bubbling up as the woman's jaw dropped and a blush started creeping up her chest. Without another word, Maura slipped away and closed the door. As soon as she heard the door click, Maura leaned against it for support. She let out a shaky breath and let her eyes closed. _Did she just...seductively joke?_ Her heart fluttered slightly, a scarlet color flooding her cheeks.

* * *

Jane was glad for two things. The first was that Maura had clearly mistaken her shudder to be from pain instead of pleasure. Thank God. She didn't think she could've explained it, otherwise. What would she have said? 'Sorry, you're so hot I can't believe you just touched me.' Yeah. That would've gone down well. The other was that the doctor had…teased her. She had made a sexy joke that both taunted Jane and addressed an issue most would've dropped. She held her own; something Jane hadn't expected.

"Auntie Jane? Can we go?"

Jolting back to reality, Jane managed to close her still open mouth. She shook her head as if that would help clear it and rubbed her temples.

"Don't you need to get dressed—"

Jane looked down to see the girl already was.

"That was quick."

"No it wasn't. You were staring after Dr. Isles for…" she trailed off, tilting her head sideways to read the phone in Jane's hand. "For seven minutes."

"What?" Jane exclaimed, checking the time on her phone. "Crap," she mumbled, tearing out the door so fast, it was as if a cartoon dust cloud appeared behind her. After a confused pause, Dani ran after her aunt.

Maura grinned as Jane sprinted past her desk, swearing like a sailor. A little blur of pink followed, and Maura just couldn't help herself. She got up and walked to the window, peering out into the street. Sure enough, there was the Italian woman, yelling furiously at the man towing her car. She was waving her arms, pointing accusing fingers, and much more. Maura felt tired just looking at Jane expending so much energy for nothing, but then she saw Dani. The little girl snuck in the back seat of the car, completely unnoticed by the man, due to the other woman screaming in his face. Maura grinned. _It's like they've done this before_. And as quick as Dani had disappeared, she was back, a bright orange vest in hand. Maura saw the two lock eyes, before Jane gave a disgusted wave to the guy, turning and storming away.

* * *

"Atta girl," Jane laughed proudly, holding her hand out to Dani, who gave an enthusiastic high-five before giving her aunt the vest. "Now all we need is a car…" she muttered to herself, biting her lip as she thought.


	2. A Lesson in Chauffeuring

**A/N: Well...next chapter. Thank you for the comments, I love hearing what you think. And I loved writing this chapter.**

* * *

_Maura, for God sake, what are you doing? Just go to your car and drive home. Read a book, pour a glass of wine, and go to bed. Alone. _Maura repeated in her head over and over, but no matter how many times she thought it, her feet continued to carry her in the direction of the front lobby and out the front doors. _There's still time to turn around and leave. Jus_t—_You know what, screw it._

"Hey, Rizzolis!" she called.

Jane and Dani turned around, focusing their attention from the quickly retreating tow-truck to Maura. She jangled her key at eye level, raising her eyebrows as if to ask silently.

"You'd do that?" Jane asked, slightly dumbfounded. Maura noted something in Jane's eyes that she could not place. She was confused, sure, but there was something else.

Could it have been admiration? Appreciation? It didn't matter.

"Why not?" she asked innocently, giving both of them a bright smile.

"Thanks!" Dani said, starting to walk toward Maura, but she was abruptly halted when Jane grabbed her arm.

"What's the rule about strangers?" Jane asked Dani seriously.

"She's not a stranger!" Dani protested, tugging lightly against Jane's grip.

"Yeah, I'm not a stranger," Maura echoed, a slight tease in her voice, a smirk on her lips.

Jane made an annoyed face at the doctor, but after a moment of contemplation, she rolled her eyes and released Dani's arm. The girl sprinted from Jane over to Maura in a matter of seconds and took the doctor's hand lightly. Maura stiffened immediately because, in that horrifying moment, she realized that she had never held anyone's hand before. Not her parents', not her lovers', not even her friends'. Yeah, they'd put their hands on hers, but never…never in them. She felt the little velvet hand gripping her palm, she saw sweet eyes the color of emeralds shining up at her, and she felt herself break. In that moment, science be damned. Maura even felt her eyes well up, but she felt Jane's gaze burning into her, so with all the strength she could muster, she pulled the tears back, gave Dani's hand a small squeeze, and gave Jane a smile to top it all off.

Their eyes locked, and Jane felt her heart beat just a little bit faster. That smile could knock someone clean off their feet. It was…wonderful. The doctor finally looked away, crouching down to give Dani her keys.

"Little blue car around the corner," she informed the little girl.

Maura gently pushed the girl in the right direction, and the doctor's prediction was right. The little girl sped off at a pace Maura knew she couldn't match, so she started at a moderate pace after Dani, Jane coming up next to her. The woman put her hand lightly on Maura's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Dani. Her knowledge of personal space is limited."

Maura nodded slowly, the rough fingers on her shoulder sending chills down her spine. Jane didn't notice the shivers, but did notice the uncomfortable look Maura had on her face. She laughed lightly, her fingers slipping off Maura's shoulder, leaving a trail of fire under the doctor's skin.

"You can see where she gets it from," she chuckled, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Rizzoli blood."

Maura smiled to herself as she turned to get in the car.

"Where to?" she asked, starting the car.  
Jane pointed forward with her right hand, her left hand busy trying to find the arm hole of the orange vest.

"First right, second left, first right. Last house on the right," Jane mumbled, yanking her arm through the vest and starting with the buttons. Maura cleared her throat and looked at Jane expectantly. Jane looked back at her, confused.

"Uhh…please?" she tried.

At this, Maura laughed. She tugged on her seatbelt to indicate her request.

"Oh!" Jane laughed, clicking her own seatbelt on.

"Auntie Jane!" Dani exclaimed from the back. "There's TVs back here!"

"What?"

Maura grinned, handing Dani a remote, her eyes not leaving the road.

"Knock yourself out," she told the little girl.

"Really?"

"Dani, don't. We'll be there in like, 5 minutes," Jane warned.

Dani's face fell.

"Not likely," Maura said evenly. "Rush hour traffic will be more than enough for you to get a show in."

The girl looked sadly to Jane for approval. After a brief glare, Jane nodded curtly, and the car was filled with the sounds of cartoon crashes and small giggles, both of which the women were happy to listen to in silence. It wasn't a strained or awkward silence. It was, to a point, genuinely relaxing. Neither woman really liked speaking, so not having to came as a nice surprise.

Maura pulled to a stop in front of the specified house. Dani unbuckled her seatbelt, leaned forward, and gave each woman a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Auntie Jane, Bye Dr. Isles."

And with that, the little girl slipped away. Jane checked her watch and sighed.

"Would you mind making an extra stop?" she asked quietly, wishing she could melt into her seat. She hated favors. It meant she owed someone something. As a reflex, she started biting at her thumb nail, waiting for Maura to answer.

"Sure!" Maura agreed, without hesitation.

"U-turn. First left. Building 412," Jane said, biting her lip nervously and looking out the window.

Maura complied, and when they arrived, she put the car in park. Jane opened her door and got out, but stopped when Maura didn't follow. She poked her head back into the car.

"You coming?" she asked expectantly.

"It didn't seem…"

Jane laughed easily.

"Didn't seem, what, Dr. Isles? Didn't seem right? What doesn't seem right to me is you, sitting in your car, waiting for me like you're my damn chauffeur. Now come on."

She shut the car door and headed up the apartment building front steps, knowing full well that the doctor would follow. She jammed her key into her door and entered, leaving the door ajar. When Maura entered, her jaw dropped in shock. Jane couldn't see, however, because she was rummaging through her fridge, throwing things onto the island behind her.

"Jane…" Maura breathed.

"What?" Jane asked in alarm, hitting her head on the fridge door because she turned around so quickly.

She gave a loud 'oww' but saw that Maura wasn't distraught.

"It's…beautiful," Maura almost whispered.

Jane's brow furrowed, following Maura's gaze to her living room.

"No it isn't."

The woman closed her fridge, then started rummaging through drawers in her living room.

"Your furniture is….lovely. I _must_ know where you bought it," Maura praised, her fingers tracing the bookshelf nearest her.

"Which pieces?" Jane asked carefully, tossing her gun and silver badge onto the counter with the food. "The couch?" she tried.

She knew Maura wasn't talking about the couch, but this wasn't a conversation she really wasn't interested in having.

"No, silly," Maura laughed, walking towards the woman's dining room table, mesmerized. "The tables. The storage…The shelves," Maura gushed, spinning in a circle to look at the different pieces collectively.

"Err…well I, uhh…"

Jane nervously scratched behind her ear.

"Who's line are they from?" Maura pressed, her eyes studying the carefully sculpted details in each piece. "Everything's so…cohesive. And stylish and specifically functional…"

Jane braced herself at what Maura's reaction might be.

"They _better_ have specific functions. That _is_ what I made them for."

Maura's head snapped to look at Jane, a stunned silence passing between them. Neither spoke and both stared at each other.

"You…you what?" Maura finally managed, her fingers lingering on the smooth table beside her.

Jane looked down at her feet, shyly, rocking from her toes to her heels.

"Pop said if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself," she mumbled. "Plus, it's cheaper."

Maura's brain was having a difficult time functioning; she wanted to tell Jane how impressive that was, how endearing, how…but her mouth refused to move. Full sentences failed to string together. Jane took the silence as an opportunity to resume packing. She threw the food in a plastic bag and clipped the badge to the pocket on her chest. She reached for her gun, but remembered her casual attire.

"Belt. Belt…" she muttered under her breath, dashing out of sight through a door. Maura stayed glued where she was, her jaw slightly slack. Jane came back in, yanking her belt through its buckle.

"How'd…how'd you get the design…?" Maura asked, more to herself than Jane, but Jane heard. She came up quietly behind the doctor, putting her hands lightly on Maura's hips and turning her gently until they were facing a rather beat up chest in the corner.

"It was my Gram's," Jane told Maura, her breath hot on the doctor's neck. The words lingered longer than Jane did, as she was already back in the kitchen. Maura let out a shaky breath, feeling a blush flood her cheeks ever so slightly.

"Now, if you're done asking me rather personal questions," Jane joked, giving Maura half of a smile from across the room, "I'd really like to get paid today. That would, of course, involve me actually going to work."

Maura smiled at Jane's (successful) attempt to lighten the mood.

"Well as your chauffeur, I felt it necessary to obtain _some_ information," Maura teased back, following Jane out the front door.

"So knowing my name and my place of residence wasn't enough sensitive information for you?"

Maura just laughed as she got back in her car.

"Fine. What else do you want to know, Dr. Isles? What bank I use? Social security number? Mother's maiden name?"

"What'd you do?" Maura asked, cutting off Jane's joke.

"Right now? Traffic cop. I wanna be a detective, though. But all in good time," Jane said with a proud smile. "Oh! Take this left."

Maura obeyed, and after a couple minutes of driving, she realized the cop was staring at her from her place on the passenger side.

"What?" Maura laughed, her heart giving a forceful thump.

"Well, what about you, Dr. Isles?"

Maura wrinkled up her nose.

"Call me Maura."

"Pretty." The word came out of Jane's mouth before she could stop it, but it didn't seem to bother Maura one bit.

"Okay then, Maura. Your life goal is clearly not chauffeuring, nor is it pediatrics. Care to share?" she asked playfully, lazily putting her feet up on the dash.

Normally, Maura would've had a mini heart attack at such an action. Feet on the dash…But looking at the woman next to her and at how comfortable she looked, Maura decided to let it go.

"I have a residency, the pediatrics, for three years. Then I'm allowed to pursue my specialized field," she explained.

"Which is…?"  
"Pathology and forensics."

"So, an M.E.?"

Maura nodded absent-mindedly as they pulled up to a construction site.

"Well, Maura. It seems our paths are destined to cross in three years," Jane said with a grin.

Both women reached for their purses simultaneously. Maura scrawled something down on a card, careful to keep Jane from seeing. Jane was too busy rummaging, finally able to pull out some cash. Maura stopped what she was doing to stare at her.

"What're you doing?" Maura asked, almost horrified.

"How much do I owe you for gas money?"

"Nothing! I offered!" Maura laughed lightly, crumpling the money back into Jane's palm. "Now go. Get paid," she said with a wink.

Jane laughed at the unbelievably sweet woman sitting next to her. Then after a brief pause, Jane did something she thought she'd never do. She extended her arms out to the doctor, who seemed equally surprised at Jane's actions, but she smiled and hugged Jane tightly. It felt strangely right. Maura's usually icy hands were warmed by Jane's body, and Jane's usually scorching body heat was soothed by Maura's cool touch. But it had to end, and Maura pulled away slowly, her hands trailing limply down Jane's sides to her hip, then letting them fall to the seat. With a final lingering smile, Jane clambered out of the car, giving Maura a half wave before running off.

Maura, however, did not leave right away. She watched Jane sneak up behind a group of guys wearing the same vests as her. She tackled one of them, nearly taking him to the ground. At this, all the guys (and Jane) burst into unrestrained laughter. The sight made Maura smile. All her life, people had approached her with caution because of her gender. Even as an adult, many men were careful with what they said, clearly afraid that they would offend her professionalism. Looking at the group, Maura saw no difference. She saw that those men didn't see Jane as a woman. They saw her as a coworker, a friend. They had just as much respect for her as they did each other. This, however, didn't change the fact that they did not tread lightly around her. Maura watched as another man, about Jane's age, lifted her over his shoulder and sprinted away, a few guys following after him, Jane still laughing hysterically.

Maura was forced to look away when her phone went off. _Who would be calling me at this hour?_ She thought, her brow furrowing at the unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, darling." The pet name sounded icy coming from the woman's mouth on the other end of the call.

"Mother?"

"Yes. I was in town for a show. Thought you might want to come to dinner with me and your father."

"Dad's home, too?"

"Yes, dear. Did I not just say that?"

"Y-yes, mother. What time?"

"7 at our old house. I'll see you then."

And that was it. Her mother had hung up.

* * *

"Yo, Rizzoli! We were worried you wouldn't show!" Grant teased, elbowing her in the ribs.

"Car got towed. Sorry."

"Ouch," he laughed.

Frost was staring at Jane's hip curiously. Then he reached over and snatched something from her pocket.

"Hey!" she protested, trying to hide the fact that she didn't even know what it was.

She grabbed at it, but he kept it just out of her reach.

"Damn, girl. Is this a number?"

The card did in fact have a phone number on it. Grant grabbed it from Frost to verify, a grin spreading across his face.

"Janie got some digits," he teased.

With that, Jane snatched the card back from him.

"Call me Janie again, you'll be choking on your own balls, Grant," she yelled, turning back to the intersection they were supposed to be watching. She looked curiously at the card. It had a number scrawled on it, all right. Her coworkers at least had enough brains to get that right. She turned it over. In elegant script, it read: _Three years is too long. _Jane grinned to herself, relieved that they guys hadn't seen the note.

"You sneaky bitch," Jane laughed to herself, remembering how tight Maura had hugged her back. Her cheeks flushed slightly, and Jane pocketed the card, leaning against the lamp post next to her. She was completely unable to wipe the stupid grin she wore off her face.


	3. Who'd You Meet?

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, and I'm sorry for the lack of Rizzles, but...I dunno. Review, please. I promise a totally Rizzles full chapter is next. I swear.**

* * *

After work, Jane headed back to her mother's place to pick up Dani. She slipped in as quietly as she could through the front door, but it didn't matter. Angela was sitting in the living room waiting for her. Jane tried to hide her frustration at being caught with an exaggerated smile. Her mother just glared at her, arms crossed.

"Jane Rizzoli? Were you really going to come in here and take my granddaughter home without ever saying hello?"

Jane pretended to ponder.

"Yes," she said quickly, dodging into the guest room and out of reach of her mother. She scooped Dani up in her arms, the little girl not even stirring. Jane marveled at the child in her arms for a moment. She gently brushed the hair from the girl's face and smiled.

"She's not your responsibility, Janie," her mother whispered, her head poking in from the other room.

"Right. Because Teresa is doing such a wonderful job being here for her daughter," Jane retorted bitterly, before looking around the room as if to search for Teresa. "Oh, wait. I don't see her."

"She's so young, Jane."

"So it's _my_ fault Tommy knocked her up at sixteen? That's hardly fair."

"Give her a chance—"

"It's past that, Ma. I've given her plenty of chances. Six years worth of chances."

Their eyes locked, both looking solemn.

"Did she even call to ask if Dani was here?" Jane asked quietly, unconsciously pulling the girl a little closer to her.

Angela just looked at Jane, her eyes pooling with disappointment.

"Exactly," Jane muttered, brushing past her mother and back into the living room.

"Janie? Are you alright?"

Jane turned back to her mother, her brow furrowed at the actual concern she heard in her Angela's voice.

"Yeah…why?"

"You're being unusually rational."

"Excuse me?" Jane asked, not quite sure if she should be offended.

"When you argue, it's usually just to argue. But…you…had a point."

"Yeah. And?"

"Who'd you meet?"

Jane deadpanned, then turned and left.

* * *

"Maura, dear…are you alright?"

Maura, after a couple more seconds of staring at her untouched food, caught her mother's gaze.

"What? Of course."

"You seem…flushed," Constance said, after a moments hesitation.

She indicated Maura's cheeks, and it was true. Maura's usually colorless face was intermixed with rosy tints and a couple insuppressible smiles.

"What new guy did you meet?" her mother asked knowingly, sending Maura into a fit of stuttering denials.

"No one!" she finally managed to spit out.

Her mother raised a skeptical eyebrow at her daughter.

"No one, really, Mother," Maura said firmly, focusing all her lie on the word 'guy' just to keep her breaths steady and to keep the room from spinning. _Not a lie, not a lie._

Constance waited, making sure Maura's breathing was even, that she wouldn't pass out or get hives. When nothing happened, her mother let off. Another smile bubbled onto Maura's face, but she hid it quite well, coughing into her napkin.

"Well then, could it be that my daughter _enjoyed _her first day of work? Enough to give up that _ridiculous_ dream?"

Maura's face hardened immediately, and she glared at her mother.

"First of all, it's not ridiculous," she said icily, leaning away from her mother and crossing her arms. "Second, it was horrible. I think I almost cried on four separate occasions."

"You can't blame me for hoping, darling. What mother wants their daughter dissecting dead things?"

Maura stood up abruptly.

"I have to go," she rushed, grabbing her purse and her coat. "Dinner was lovely and it was wonderful that you invited me."

She was walking towards the door as she spoke.

"Send Dad my regards, I feel terrible that I missed him."

"Maura!" Constance protested, standing up, but Maura was already out the front door.

* * *

Jane pulled into her designated parking spot behind her building. She let her head sink to the steering wheel, tired from her long drive to Teresa's house in the suburbs and back. _Get up, Jane. Your bed's fifty feet away…_She sighed, dragging herself out of the car and through her front door. When she flicked on the light, she groaned. It looked like a tornado had blown through her apartment. Empty dishes littered her kitchen; drawers and their contents were strewn through her living room. Her eyes scanned the mess over and over, and after a brief moment of contemplation, she rolled her eyes and walked past the disaster as if it wasn't there.

She pulled off her sweat-covered tank top and collapsed face first onto her bed. She took a deep breath, the smell of the fresh linen relaxing her. A hand snaked its way onto her bare back. Jane groaned, clearly annoyed, but didn't open her eyes.

"Get out," she warned loudly into her pillow.

He persisted, though, kissing between her shoulder blades and dragging his hand lower until her reached her jeans. His fingers slipped under the waistline, and that was more than enough for her. In one swift movement, she angrily pushed him off her, the force knocking him clean out of bed.

"C'mon, babe," he begged, his head reappearing from the floor.

She sighed, opening her eyes, but not turning to face him.

"Tell me what you want," she demanded, lowering her voice, hopefully to the pitch she normally used…pretending to be aroused was relatively hard for Jane.

He grinned, getting back on the bed and towering over her, balanced on his knees.

"I wanna fuck you 'til you scream my name," he growled.

Jane was glad he couldn't see her face, because she had accidentally raised her eyebrows skeptically. She took a deep breath, collecting herself, before rolling over, sitting up, and getting on her knees to mirror his posture.

"Well you know what?" she whispered into his mouth, her fingers skating down his chest, his abs…

"What?" he managed to rasp out.

She gave him a sly smile, her hand slipping past the elastic of his boxers. After a final moment of hesitation, she grabbed his balls tightly until he squeaked like a little girl.

"I'm not in the mood," she said coldly, the allure in her voice gone.

She roughly let him go, lying back on her pillow and closing her eyes once again. He collapsed, nursing his wounds.

"God, Jane. You coulda just said," he groaned into the mattress.

"The 'get out' wasn't enough?" she quipped, rolling over and snuggling deeper into the covers. The guy sat up, a pained look on his face.

"Most people wouldn't put up with your abuse," he mumbled, feeling around for his clothes. Jane grinned into the darkness. Every man she'd slept with in the past month had told her that. She heard it a lot.

"You'd be surprised what men do for sex," she countered, knowing that he knew full well.

He gave her a dismissive grunt, standing up and heading for the door.

"And Mike?" she called, her fatigue more evident now. He turned back to her hopefully. "If I wake up and find one thing out of place, I'm coming to your house and shooting your foot," she mumbled sleepily.

* * *

Maura found herself on a pendulum of emotions as she ran. She liked to think while she ran; it was the time when her head was most clear. So she'd be thinking, and then she'd realize something very interesting, and for once in her life, she felt the need to share. She felt it build up inside her, making her feel like she would burst if she didn't tell _someone_. And then it hit her. She didn't have anyone. Then the eagerness to talk would be replaced by a hollowness, a painful emptiness she'd never felt before. Then she'd try to distract herself and then think of something else interesting, and the cycle started over again.

By the end of her run, the doctor found her eyes burning with tears. _What's wrong with me? Are my progesterone levels low?_ She shook her head at the silly thought, opening her front door just to hear her cell phone give a final ring before stopping. She'd connected her cell phone to her home line, so she could listen to messages as they recorded.

"Umm…hey. It's Jane. I'm guessing this is Maura. If it's not, and you're some creepy guy who managed to stick his number in my pocket from the time I left my car to when I got to my station, please…delete this message and forget that I ever existed."  
Maura laughed lightly, closing her front door.

"If this _is_ in fact Maura, you really need to add some kinda message to your answering machine. So people will know that you're you and not some creepy stalker. Just in case you were wondering. God, I'm rambling…Well, I wanted to get this out there: I'm not gay. But I, uhh…I need someone right now, and I felt like, I dunno…you were that someone. If you wanted to grab lunch or something…give me a call. Sorry I can't really do much else, my schedule sucks, but, uhh…yeah. Call me back, if you want. If not, you can always pretend that you are the creepy stalker guy and forget I ever called."

She paused.

"And if I don't see you again, thank you, for everything you did for me in the couple hours I knew you."

The phone clicked off, and Maura found that she was beaming to herself._ She's gay_.

Jane hung up the phone and put her head in her hands.

"Oh, God, she totally thinks I'm gay," she mumbled into her hands.

"Who was that?" Frankie asked, lazily strolling into the kitchen and taking a seat next to Jane at the island.

"No one."

"Really? Because you had that distinct 'I fucked up' look on your face. You know? The one you give after you've shoved your foot in your mouth—"

Jane punched his arm, but didn't deny it, putting her face back into her hands.

"The world would be a better place if I never learned to say words," she grumbled.

Frankie put a comforting hand on her back.

"Oh, God. What's wrong?" Angela asked when she saw the scene. "Who died?"

The two turned to look at their mother.

"Nothing's wrong, Ma," they assured in unison.

"Really? Nothing happened to make you two civil to one another?"

Jane rolled her eyes.

"It's called teasing, Ma. We're plenty civil."

Jane checked her watch.

"Crap. C'mon, Frankie. We're late."

She grabbed her jacket, vest, and badge, then waited for Frankie at the front door.

"Family dinner tonight, Jane. Aunt Mary and the rest of them are coming."

Jane grimaced.

"Just for dinner?" she asked hopefully.

"They're coming from Philadelphia. What'd you think?" Angela snapped.

Jane just grinned at her.

"Did you just use sarcasm, Ma?"

"Isabelle and David are staying at your place."

"What? You've got a whole house!"

"Aunt Mary asked if they could. They look up to you, Jane."

"Great. They can look up to me _at your house_."

"Be a gracious host, Jane."

The future detective made a face, but she was saved by Frankie's return.

"Gotta go, bye," she said hurriedly, running out the door.

* * *

Maura sat at her desk, her eyes locked on her cell phone. It was just sitting on the desk, but she felt as though it were mocking her.

"Sweetheart, I feel your pain. What's his name and how long have you been waiting for his call?"

Maura jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"They called back already. But I…I didn't answer."

"So then call 'em back!"

"I-I can't."

The nurse gave Maura a look that clearly showcased her disbelief. Maura looked back at her, until her nerves got the better of her and she bit at her nails. She then realized what she was doing and tore her hand away, placing it under her thigh to keep away the temptation. _What the hell are you doing, Maura? Since when do you bite your nails? _was all she could think, but the nurse gave her a lot more to worry about. She reached over Maura, grabbed the phone and hit redial. It only rang once.

"Rizzoli."

Maura froze, completely unable to form words.

"Hey…it's Maura."

"Hey!" Jane exclaimed, clearly surprised. "Well if I didn't scare you away with that damn message, I guess I ain't ever getting rid of you."

Maura loved hearing Jane speak. So much so, that she didn't even feel the need to correct the horrible grammar.

"I was _going_ to accept your offer to lunch…but it's…past lunch."

Jane laughed.

"We could do dinner you know. Crap, never mind. Damn family thing," Jane paused, pondering. "Just come over around eight. You already know where I live…stalker."

"Hey!" Maura laughed. "Fine. Eight. You need me to bring anything?"

"I _am_ out of alcohol, if you feel so inclined, but whatever works."

"That much I can do," Maur assured.

There was a lull in the conversation. Not an awkward one, just…it was a thoughtful one.

"I'm glad you called," Jane said, almost shyly.

Maura's heart pounded a little faster.

"Me too," she replied quietly.

"Rizzoli, is that a personal call?" Maura heard faintly in the background.

There was a pause, but it was extra quiet. There was no wind, no breathing. Maura could tell Jane had covered the phone. But the woman returned quickly.

"Sorry. I gotta go," she tried, genuine contriteness in her voice.

"S'okay."

"I'll see ya tonight."

The line clicked off, and Maura felt a blush flood her whole face, down her neck and chest. The nurse behind her laughed.

"Damn, girl. You got it _bad_."


	4. First Impressions Last Forever

**A/N: GAHH! Sorry I cut it short but there's a HUGE storm in the area and I'm literally staring out my window and watching grid after grid of power go out. PLEASE REVIEW SO WHEN I GET POWER BACK I'M GREETED WITH LOVE AND JOY**

* * *

Maura paced in front of her bed, three dresses splayed out for her. She had no idea what was wrong with her; she _never_ had trouble choosing clothing…each time her eyes swept over the three dresses, they kept lingering on her LBD, but she knew it was too much. She groaned, going back to her closet. She stared at the plethora of fabric in front of her, and for once she felt overwhelmed. Was it because she'd never had a friend? She'd never had to dress for someone she wasn't supposed to impress…She settled for jeans and a blouse…casual enough…right? She sighed. It didn't matter. She got dressed, dried her hair, and waited. The usually patient doctor found herself incapable of even sitting still, though. She squirmed in her seat when she stared at the clock, and when that wasn't enough, she paced more.

She check her watch…again. 7:30.

"Close enough," she decided, grabbing the bottle of red wine she'd chosen and her purse, rushing out the door.

The doctor stood at Jane's door for at least five minutes, her fist pressed against the door. She tried desperately to slow her pounding heart, but she quickly realized that nothing would help. So she closed her eyes and pounded on the door. After a few terrifying seconds of total silence, Maura breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of locks opening.

"Geez, Maura. That's quite an aggressive knock for such a dainty woman," Jane laughed, swinging open the door.

Maura was about to say something witty back when she saw…a whole lot of people behind Jane at the dining room table, all their eyes locked on her. She felt her cheeks burn as she looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry," she faltered. "I'm early…"

"Yeah," Jane agreed.

Maura looked up at Jane's frankness, slightly shocked, but she saw amusement in the cop's eyes. "But they're also quite late," she continued, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Dr. Isles?" Dani asked, poking her head in from around the corner.

When she caught sight of the doctor, she bolted over, jumping into Maura's arms. Maura laughed and hugged the girl back tightly. After a moment or two, she loosened her grip and straightened back up, but Dani didn't let go. She wrapped her legs around Maura's waist, her arms hanging loosely around her neck. Maura didn't fight it, wrapping one arm under the girl, balancing her on her hip.

"I still feel bad," Maura mumbled to Jane.

"Relax," Jane teased, taking the wine from Maura. "It'll be fun."

She put her arm around Maura's back, guiding the petrified woman over to the table.

"Did I hear you say 'doctor'?" Angela asked the girl Maura held.

"Yup," Dani announced proudly.

"Maura, this is my mum," Jane introduced.

Maura was about to extend her hand, when she realized she didn't have one to extend. Her left arm held Dani, the right one sandwiched between her and Jane, so she opted to give Angela a polite nod.

"Aunt Mary, Uncle Leo. My brother Frankie, sister-in-law Teresa, and my cousins Isabelle and David."

They all waved, grins plastered on their faces, except Teresa, who was glaring at her…quite intensely.

"I'm terribly sorry for crashing—" Maura tried to apologize.

"Don't be silly," Angela cut it. "Any friend of Jane's is a friend of ours."

Everyone continued to smile at her, and Maura was pretty sure none of them had taken their eyes off of her for even a second since she came in. Mary sensed her discomfort, jumping in to explain.

"We're sorry; Jane doesn't bring people to meet us. Ever. The last one of her friends we met was…what was that girl's name? Becky? That was…six years ago, dear."

"Oh," was the best response Maura could come up with. Her heart fluttered ever so slightly.

"How long have you known Jane?" Angela asked.

Jane and Maura caught each other's eye. Jane smirked; Maura panicked.

"Come on, now, Angie," Leo cut in, throwing a deck of cards at her. "Stop avoiding the fact that it's your deal. No one likes a procrastinator."

Angela made a face.

"You gonna play, Dr. Isles?" Dani asked excitedly.

"I'm not familiar with it…" Maura admitted, eyeing the strange cards as she set the girl down.

"S'okay. You can watch me for a couple rounds," Jane assured.

She sat down at the only empty chair at the table and patted her lap. It took Maura a moment to understand the gesture, and even after she did, her feet didn't move.

"She doesn't bite," Leo promised with a grin.

"Much," Frankie added.

Jane kicked him roughly under the table, and everyone laughed; It was enough encouragement for Maura to take a seat. Jane wrapped her arms around the doctor to hold her cards in front of both of them. She rested her chin on Maura's shoulder for a moment, studying the cards.

"Ready?" Angela asked.

Everyone nodded, and Jane's mother reached to the center of the table and rang a bell. The room erupted in sound, each family member calling out numbers. People were changing cards with each other blindly, barely taking breaths as they yelled out new numbers. Maura sat silently, sifting through the chaos and teaching herself the rules. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched. These people, strangers even, were acting absolutely ridiculous, as seemed the point of the game, and the quite honestly seemed that they could not have cared less. Maura being there didn't seem to change the way they acted. At all. She wasn't sure why that made her so happy, but it did.

The round came to an abrupt end when Isabelle dove for the bell in the center. Everyone else gave sounds of resentment, but Isabelle just grinned as she threw her cards down face-up. All of the cards were the same.

"I can't help it that you're all sore losers," she mocked, smirking.

Everyone passed their cards to Teresa, who was seated to the left of Angela.

"Think you're ready?" Jane whispered, quiet enough so only Maura could hear.

"One more round," Maura whispered, avoiding the actual question.

She very well could've played, but she wasn't quite ready to give up the best seat in the house. Nor to make a complete fool of herself, but the latter was more of an afterthought.

After that round, though, Frankie went and got a folding chair from the other room. Maura slipped from Jane's lap and took her seat, squeezed tightly between Jane and her mother. The rest of the night, Maura found herself yelling and laughing along with the Rizzolis, her nerves melting away with each smile, each joke.

A few hours later, the group had dispersed. Kind of. Leo, Isabelle, and David were on Jane's couch, watching some strange obstacle course show and laughing when the contestants had their faces smashed into the ground. Mary, Teresa, and Angela were in the kitchen, cleaning up dishes. Well, Mary and Angela were. Teresa was sitting on the island countertop, mostly just watching them. Jane and Maura were seated on Jane's loveseat, Dani asleep on top of them. Her head was resting in the crook of Maura's arm, her body spread across both their laps. Jane was tracing circles on the girl's calf, occasionally sneaking glances at Maura. The doctor carefully brushed a piece of hair away from Dani's face, her fingers lingering on her cheek.

"Do you want kids?" she asked Jane quietly, her eyes remaining on the sleeping girl.

"Yes and no."

Maura looked over at Jane politely, letting her know that she was listening.

"I know I want kids, yes. But I don't think I ever actually could. I don't think I could let my children out in to the world when I know what's out there."

Maura thought for a moment, Jane's words sinking in.

"If you raise them well enough, you could teach them about it. Let them see the bad without making them jaded, by showing them all the good out there, too," Maura thought aloud.

"I don't think I'd be that good of a parent."

Maura reached over and covered Jane's hand with her own, rubbing it comfortingly.

"Sell yourself short like that, you might deprave an unborn child of the best mother it could've had."

The kind words sent Jane into a shocked silence. She caught Maura's gaze, those hazel eyes staring back at her so sincerely.

"Janie?" her mother barked from across the room.

Both women's heads snapped in the direction of the voice, Maura's hand slipping off Jane's.

"We're taking them to the light show. Can you believe that they've never been?"

"No, Ma, I can't."

"Do you wanna come with us?"

Jane looked at Maura.

"Nah. I've been too many times."

She dug around in her pocket until she found her apartment key. She tossed it across the room to Isabelle.

"In case I'm asleep when you get back," she explained.

"You mean it? I can stay here?"

"Unless you want to sleep with your parents. Either way—"

"Thanks!" she exclaimed, clearly excited.

"And don't leave your brother behind," Jane warned.

The teenager nodded her head, smiling slightly. Jane saw her mother beaming at her from across the room.

"Shut up," Jane mumbled.

"Dani!" Teresa yelled, jolting the girl awake. "C'mon."

She roughly picked up the half-asleep girl from Maura's lap. Dani waved sadly at the two women, who waved back as the girl disappeared out the front door.

"Have a wonderful time," Maura said, standing up out of courtesy.

Jane mirrored Maura, standing up. That's about when the two were bombarded with hugs. The family didn't really wait for each other, so they all hugged the two at the same time, then dispersed, with a couple 'goodbyes'.

As soon as the door closed, Jane let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh, thank God," she breathed.

Maura laughed.

"You don't like your family."

"Not true. I don't like them _here_," Jane corrected, gesturing around her apartment.

"Well I think they're wonderful," Maura said, sitting back down on the couch.

It was Jane's turn to laugh. She grabbed the bottle of wine from the coffee table and went into the kitchen, searching for a corkscrew.

"Of course you do, Maur. I can't even begin to imagine how stuffy your parents were. You're _dying_ for a couple shameless family members."

"How do you know my parents were stuffy?" Maura countered.

"You got the deprived child vibe going on."

"Maybe," Maura conceded, taking the wine glass she was offered.

Jane flopped down on the couch next to her, swinging her feet up and onto Maura's lap.

"So tell me, Dr. Isles. How old are you?"

"Jane!" Maura laughed, placing a hand on Jane's ankles. "You might as well ask me how much I weigh."

"Fine. How old are you and how much do you weigh?" Jane teased, a grin playing on her lips as she took a drink.

"26. And 116.8," she said proudly, taking a drink as well.

"See? Was that so hard?"

"Yes!"

"You'll live."

"What about you?"

"What?"

"I showed you mine, you show me yours," Maura teased, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Jane rolled her eyes and gently pushed Maura with her foot.

"24. And—"

"Let me guess."

Jane raised her eyebrows.

"You wanna guess my weight? Someone lives on the edge."

"124."

"Hey!"

"What? Was I wrong?"

"That's not fair."

"It's completely fair."

"How'd you do that?"

"You've got at _least_ four inches on me, _and_ muscle is denser than fat."

"I don't have to listen to this," Jane teased, pretending to cover her ears.

"You started it."

"Don't point it out," Jane grumbled, downing the rest of her drink.

* * *

Isabelle and David opened Jane's front door, only to find the lights still on. The room was silent, though. They walked further into the living room and saw why. Both women were asleep on the couch. Jane had her head propped up on the arm of the sofa. Maura was tucked behind her, her head resting on her stomach, her arm slung over Jane's thighs. The empty wine bottle was on it's side, the glasses long forgotten on the table. Isabelle smiled, and closed the door as quietly as she could behind her brother.

"Go grab a blanket from the guest room," she whispered to David.

He nodded, walking away. The teenager grabbed the glasses and bottle from the table and put them in the kitchen sink. When her brother returned, she took the blanket from him and ruffled his hair.

"You can take Jane's room. I'll stay in the guest room."

He gave her a hug and a quick 'goodnight' before scurrying away. Isabelle draped the blanket over the two, pulling it up to Maura's arm on Jane's leg.

"You take care of her, Dr. Maura Isles," she whispered. "God knows she needs it."


	5. Point of View

**A/N: Woohoo! Power. It was wonderful seeing all the reviews appear on my phone, and I could even answer back, but...it was horrible not being able to write. So with all the withdrawal, I banged this out in an hour. Hope you like it, hope you love it...REVIEW. LET ME LOVE YOU.**

* * *

_You take care of her, Dr. Maura Isles._

Maura jolted awake, the words still ringing in her ears…What the hell? She squinted into the sunlight pouring onto her. She had absolutely no idea where she was, and frankly, she didn't care at this point. She put her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes._ Hard pillow…Abs...perfect abs…_Maura jumped up and off Jane, grimacing at the head rush she got. Jane laughed beside her.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Maura asked, rubbing her temples.

"I was watching you. And you happened to be sleeping, yes."

Maura rolled her eyes.

"A 'yes' would've sufficed."

"Says Miss Longwinded."

The words triggered Maura's memory, the rest of the previous night rushing back.

* * *

_"You know, sometimes I wonder how the lab techs can do it…Like, I understand how they compare the DNA sets, but never how they actually…get it."_

_Maura laughed, finishing the rest of the wine in her glass. _

_ "Polymerase Chain Reaction," she stated, handing the empty glass to Jane._

_ "What?"_

_ "Polymerase Chain Reaction. PCR for short. First they buffer the DNA, be it hair or skin or blood, then they add restriction enzymes to cut out specific sections of the DNA that have the most diversity from person to person. After that they must synthesize primers and—" Maura cut herself off when she looked over at Jane and saw a fleeting smile. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled, her eyes dropping to her lap._

_ "Hey," Jane said softly, the sweetness in her voice causing Maura to look back._

_Jane put her hand gently on Maura's arm, rubbing it softly. "No need to be sorry."_

_ "I…I like science," Maura managed, feeling herself being pulled into Jane's sincere chocolate eyes._

_ "You're allowed to like whatever the hell you want, Maur. No judging here."_

_ "But you're not interested."_

_Jane looked at her, slightly confused._

_ "Did I ever say that? Hint at it?"_

_Maura paused, then shook her head ever so slightly._

_ "But everyone else—"_

_ "Hey, now. I don't like being grouped. That's hardly fair."  
Maura gave a sad smile, giving Jane the conviction to continue._

_ "Everyone else, they're not listening. I'm interested because you are."_

_ "It doesn't work like that," Maura argued._

_ "Hear me out," Jane laughed. "Sure, I won't be ordering a monthly science journal, but listening to you, I get it."_

_ "Get what?"_

_ "Why you love it," Jane smiled sweetly, turning so she was facing Maura. "When you talk about science, there's a…a glint in your eye, that isn't there with anything else."_

_Maura opened her mouth to say something but stopped at the warning glare Jane gave her._

_ "You see just how unbelievable it all is. You see a body, but you see more. You see all the organs working together, the tissues that make up the organs, the cells that make up the tissues. You see the complexities of who we are as people and your brain connects it to what we_ really_ are. Carbon, nitrogen, hydrogen…We're made up of the same things as plants or rocks or anything else on this planet, and yet we're capable of…of thought, of action, of feeling."_

_Maura couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. She tackled Jane into a hug, sending Jane onto her back, but she didn't seem to mind. She just chuckled and hugged back, letting the doctor rest her full weight on top of her._

* * *

"Maura?" Jane asked worriedly, tilting her head to get a better look at Maura's face.

"Hmm?" Maura responded, fading back into reality.

"You okay?"

Maura smiled warmly, tilting her head to catch Jane's gaze.

"Never better."

She stood up and stretched.

"What time is it, anyway?"

"Six thirty," Jane groaned, slumping back on the couch and pulling the blanket over her once more.

"Oh, hey…It's Saturday," Maura mused, happier than she should've been that she could stay at Jane's longer.

"Fuck," Jane muttered, still not moving from the couch. "They're all coming for breakfast."

"How'd you know?"

"Because," Jane grumbled, sitting up (unwillingly) and rubbing her eyes. "When family visits it's important to spend as much time with them as possible so they know how much they mean to you," she chattered, exaggerating her Boston accent and throwing her hands around.

Maura laughed.

"Your mother actually sounds like that," she chuckled, pulling out a carton of orange juice.

"Don't remind me," Jane said with a frown.

She stood up and went into the kitchen with Maura.

"Let me make something for them," Maura more demanded than asked.

"No," Jane laughed, pouring a drink and jumping up onto the counter.

Maura ignored her, opening cabinets and throwing things onto the island.

"Do you hear half the things I say?" Jane teased.

"Yes. Doesn't mean I have to listen."

"Touché."

"Hey, Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we friends?" Maura asked, her voice wavering. She was careful to focus her attention on her mixing, instead of looking at Jane.

"You slept on me, Maura," Jane said seriously.

Maura turn around completely to look at Jane, who was looking back at her with as serious a look as her tone indicated. When she saw the worry on Maura's face though, she let a grin slip onto her face.

"Of course," Jane assured.

Maura gave an adorably sweet grin, clearly relieved. She turned back to the mixing bowl.

"Preheat to 375, will you?" she asked Jane, trying desperately to hide exactly how happy she was.

Jane set the oven using her toe, not willing to actually move from her spot. Isabelle walked in, decked out in a tank top and underwear.

"Hey, Iz. What's a bitch like you doing up so early?" Jane teased, an amused grin playing on her lips.

Isabelle just stuck her tongue out at the detective, taking a seat on the bar stool across from Maura.

"I had to make sure you two weren't dead," she countered.

Maura laughed, and Jane glared, dropping her empty glass in the sink.

"Shut up."

Jane's front door slammed open, and everyone flooded in. Jane herself slipped off the counter and came up behind Maura, putting her hand lightly on the woman's lower back.

"Here comes the hoard," she whispered. "Battle stations."

Maura laughed lightly, dusting flower onto the countertop. Jane's hand hadn't moved from her back, and it was starting to distract her. So, instead of risking messing up her cinnamon rolls, she leaned against the edge of the counter and watched the family. The men had all sat down around the television, already yelling at the screen.

"They weren't allowed to watch the game last night," Jane explained, her hand making a small, unconscious, circle on Maura's back. It made Maura's knees go weak, but she gripped the counter a little harder.

"Oh, c'mon, Vega! Grow a pair and steal!" Jane yelled across the room.

She left Maura's side to go sit with the guys.

"Go get your brother up, Iz," she told Isabelle as she passed her.

Isabelle just rolled her eyes and got up, leaving as the rest of the women appeared behind Maura.

"Hey, sweetheart," Angela greeted, pulling Maura into a firm hug.

Maura stiffened, but didn't pull away. "It's lovely to see you again."

Frankie flopped down next to Jane, a knowing grin on his face. Jane gave him a face.

"What'd you want?" she asked.

He grinned at her for a couple more seconds.

"So are you two…?" he trailed off, thrusting his hips ever so slightly, enough that Jane could see but no one else would notice.

"No!" she hissed, punching him roughly in the ribs.

He coughed.

"Then can I have her?" he rasped.

"No!" she protested more fervently.

Frankie laughed, flinching and covering all his important body parts.

"So _you_ want her?"

"Jesus, Frankie. I've known her for two days."

"Two days? And you let her meet Ma? Did you want her gone?"

Jane laughed.

"I actually didn't _want_ her to meet her…Just…coincidental timing."

"Yeah. Okay. The Jane I know would've given herself a four hour gap from the time Ma left her house to the time her friend came over."

"Are you insinuating something, little brother?"

"Yes I am."

Back in the kitchen, Angela was using the range to cook bacon and hash browns. Teresa was cutting fruit, and Mary was digging through cabinets for more ingredients. Maura found her gaze leaving the dough she was rolling to watch Jane. She looked so comfortable with her family. Her smile was just a little bit brighter, her eyes just a little more alert. Maura found herself smiling as Jane let out an unrestrained laugh that echoed through the apartment. The doctor loved when Jane laughed. The way it made her stomach ripple…She ripped her eyes away and back to the dough. She quickly cut the dough into ten long slices.

"Dani, sweetie, eat your fruit," Teresa pushed, sliding the plate closer to the girl, who pushed it back, wrinkling her nose.

Teresa left it at that, grabbing the much larger bowl and moving to place it on the dining room table. Maura leaned in to Dani, who was sitting across from her.

"Why don't you want your fruit?" she whispered.

Dani smiled at the doctor.

"It's too sour," she whispered back.

Maura pursed her lips in thought.

"If I make you a smoothie, would you drink _that_?"

"What makes it different from just fruit?"

The doctor couldn't help but smirk. She was a smart little girl.

"It's got honey and yoghurt in it. It adds sweetness for you, sweetie," she joked, tapping her finger lightly on Dani's nose.

The girl giggled, nodding her head in agreement, and Maura was about to go search for the blender when she felt a rough grip on her arm.

"Can I talk to you, _Dr. Isles_?" Teresa hissed in Maura's ear, dragging her out of the kitchen, down the hall, and into the nearest room.

"How dare you! Dani is _my_ daughter and I'll raise her how I want to, bitch! I don't want you butting in and ruining how she thinks of me, damnit. I am her mother and she needs to listen to _me_. If she thinks it's okay to go around following strangers around…"

The woman took a break to breathe. Her face had flushed a shade of red Maura hadn't seen before, and it got just a little bit deeper when she realized Maura wasn't about to yell back.

"Wha….wh…" Teresa stuttered, her brow furrowing at the woman standing coolly across from her.

"You want me to yell at you? Tell you you're a bad parent? You already know that you are," Maura stated calmly, taking a moment to study Teresa closer. "What I can't figure out is why you choose to blame _me_. I'm doing what's best for her, and yet I'm still the bad guy. Somehow, in that immature, still developing mind of yours, you've made this all. about. you. Sorry, but it's not. Your daughter, that sweet little girl out there, is gonna grow up to be her own person. What you teach her now's going to determine the rest of your life, and you're worried she'll take _good_ advice from someone who isn't you? Grow up," Maura finished, her tone just as even as it was when she started.

With a final, slightly pitying look, Maura exited the room, walking back to the kitchen like nothing happened. She found a blender and made the smoothie before returning to rolling her cinnamon rolls. She was not, however, that calm on the inside. Adrenalin was pumping through her, and she felt jittery, finding it difficult to keep her hands steady as she worked. She was quickly rescued though, as the other women crowded around her to swap funny family stories.

Jane took a moment from the game to find Maura. She saw her back in the kitchen, laughing lightly as she shut the oven door. She saw her aunt sling her arm around Maura's shoulder, and she saw the doctor lean into the half-hug warmly. Jane felt herself grin at how natural Maura looked with her family. A new fit of giggles erupted from the three women, Maura leaning on the counter for support as she tried to catch her breath. Three…where was Teresa? Jane's head whipped around until she caught the woman standing in the doorway of her bathroom. She was leaning against the frame of the door, watching the same scene Jane had just tore her gaze from. Then she saw something that made her almost pass out. A small smile twitched onto Teresa's face, for no more than a second, before it was gone. But there was no doubt it had been there.

"Well, fuck me…" Jane breathed, giving a soft, disbelieving laugh. "Frankie."

She nudged her brother.

"What?"

"Could you remind me every day for the rest of my life that I cannot fuck this up?"

He laughed.

"Sure. It'll be your alarm clock."

The two shared an understanding smile, but it was cut short when Jane's phone went off.

"Rizzoli."

She stood up and went to her gun drawer.

"Yeah, Lieutenant. I'll get my ass in gear—"

She stopped all movement at something he said on the other line.

"What? So what'd you call for?"

Jane lightly set her gun back into the drawer, tousling her hair in confusion as she listened.

"You're serious? Really? No! That's…awesome. What? Not now, no. I'll come down later…" she trailed off and hung up.

She looked kinda shell-shocked, and Maura noticed from her spot across the room, even if no one else did. She decided she wouldn't ask, though. Jane'd tell her if she wanted.

Jane made her way over to the kitchen, biting her nail anxiously.

"You want any help?" she asked quietly, avoiding her mother's gaze, instead staring straight at Maura.

"Be still my heart!" her mother teased, putting a hand to her chest in pretend shock. "Did _my_ daughter just offer to cook?"

"It can't be true!" Mary chimed in. "You might have to say it again, so we can document it for the world."

Maura snickered from her spot behind the two women, and Jane smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Joke all you want. It was a one time offer."

Angela smiled warmly at her daughter.

"It's alright, sweetheart. We got it covered."

She pulled Jane in for a brief hug and kiss. Jane extracted herself as quickly as she could, weaving over to Maura.

"What in the _hell_ did you do to Teresa," she whispered, anchoring Maura to the ground, her hands on the doctor's hips, her head tilted slightly downward to look her in the eye. Maura pulled Jane in the rest of the way for a hug, laughing lightly into her neck.

"Might've given her a reality check," Maura mumbled, before pulling away and giving Jane a quick kiss on her cheek.

Then she turned on her heels and went to the oven, bending over a little further then she needed to, to check the rolls. Jane found herself grinning, her heart beating a little faster at the sight. _Look away, your mother's two feet from you…C'mon._

She looked away and to her mother, who was too deep in conversation with Isabelle and Mary to have noticed her. Jane, however, heard a loud laugh from the living room. She turned to see Frankie grinning childishly at her. 'That ass,' he mouthed to her, with a thumbs up. She glared at him, and making sure none of the kids were looking, she flicked him off quickly before going to her dining room to wait for the meal to be finished cooking. The rest of the guys and children followed, and soon enough food was there, and the women took their own seats. Maura loved her spot, tucked tightly between Angela and Jane. Who was she kidding, she just loved an excuse to have her arm in constant contact with Jane's.


	6. Our Secret Secret

**A/N: So, I took a break, I mapped out exactly where I want this story to go, and I'm gonna roll with it. If it decides to go a different direction than I planned, so be it. (Sorry the chapter is short, but it was more of a transitional piece than anything else. Hope you still like it.)**

* * *

The family decided they'd finally worn out their welcome around 1:30. Maura grabbed her purse to follow them out, but Jane grabbed her wrist, lightly pulling her back.

"Where'd you think you're going?"

"Home…?" Maura tried, vaguely aware that her answer was not the correct one.

"No you're not," Jane laughed, pulling Maura back further into the living room. "I can't have you going home just to sit alone."

"How do you know I'd be alone? Maybe I had something to do!" Maura protested as Jane pushed her onto the couch.

"Fine. So you _wouldn't_ go home and sit alone?"

Maura made a face.

"Maybe."

"So then why not stay here?"

"I'm imposing. You might have things to do."

"Nope. I promise, I'll kick you out the second you impose, even a little."

The doctor rolled her eyes.

"That's comforting," she mumbled, swinging her feet up onto the couch.

"Relax, Maur," Jane laughed, pulling up Maura's legs to sit down, the pulling them back onto her lap.

A huge grin bubbled up onto Maura's face, her eyes shining ever so slightly. Jane saw, and couldn't help but smile back ever so slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It's clearly something"

"God, I feel so…" she covered her face with her hands, letting her head hang back over the arm of the couch. "I feel so at home with you. And I don't even _know_ you!"

"That's bullshit!" Jane laughed, rubbing Maura's leg from her knee to her ankle over and over. "You know more about me than most people ever will!"

Maura laughed, and they faded into a comfortable silence, Jane's hand continuing to trace the expanse of Maura's shin. For a brief moment, her movement faltered, as she thought of how to say what she wanted.

"Maura?"

"Hmm?"

She had let her eyes shut, her head hanging lazily to the side.

"That was Cavanaugh. On the phone earlier."

Maura smiled to herself, even though Jane could see, it still felt like a secret smile.

"He…he promoted me."

"That's wonderful!" Maura exclaimed, opening her eyes to look at Jane, who was smiling back sadly. "What's wrong? Is that _not_ wonderful?" she asked, all happiness in her voice replaced with worry.

"No. It's not…_not_ wonderful. I mean, I get my own squad car. But I have to wear those silly all black police uniforms."

Maura listened, waiting for Jane's real reason.

"And, rookies have to work night shifts. That doesn't leave me much time with…everyone."

Maura thought a moment, her heart breaking as she stared into Jane's painfully torn eyes.

"That leaves just enough time," she said softly, sitting up and taking Jane's hands in hers. "They can come over for breakfast more often is all. And it'll be dinner for you, but still. I'll stop over before you go to bed, possibly even when you wake up…if you like," she added timidly.

Jane smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that a lot, Maur."

"And besides, it'll only be for a little while, right?"

"A year at most," Jane mumbled, feeling slightly better at the doctor's comforting words.

"When's your first shift?" Maura asked, giving Jane's hands a small squeeze.

"Tonight."

"What?" Maura jumped up, checking her watch. "You have to go to bed."

"No! It's 2 for God sake!"

"Which gives you eight hours of sleep; is that enough?"

"Barely—"

"Then go get to bed!" Maura demanded, pulling Jane up and dragging her into her room.

"I'm not tired, Maura."

"You say that now. In twelve hours when you're still on call, you'll be tired. And the harder you can work, the faster you'll move up in the world."

She rummaged through Jane's drawers for pajamas, but settled for a tank top, throwing it at Jane.

"I don't get pants?" Jane teased, pulling off her shirt.

"Come on, Jane. It's a million degrees in here; don't lie to me and tell me you wear pants."

"Fine, fine," Jane laughed. She crawled in to bed, burrowed under the covers, and closed her eyes, but after a few moments of silence, she reopened them.

"What a great plan this is, Dr. Isles. Oh wait, I'm not sleepy!"

Maura laughed and crawled into bed beside Jane, lounging on top of the sheets.

"What're you doing?"

"Just relax, would you?" Maura chuckled, closing her eyes.

Jane smiled, closing her eyes and letting her body relax, glad Maura was keeping her company. She thought that's all Maura was there for, but she quickly found that she was wrong.

"_Gur e m' anam is m' eudail chaidh an-dè do Ghleann Garadh: fear na gruaig' mar an t-òr is na pòig air bhlas meala_."

The words flowed effortlessly from Maura's lips, even though she'd only heard it in a distant memory, a memory she'd tried to forget for years…

At the sound of the first note, Jane thought she'd died. Maura's voice sounded like the sweetest thing she'd ever heard. Each trill sent shivers down her spine, each high note, drawing Jane into Maura's soul. She thought she'd never be able to sleep; she was too invested to hear more. Maura didn't sing loud; it was soft, careful. Sometimes it was soft enough that she let low notes fall away. Jane felt her heart beat faster, not harder, but most certainly faster.

The lyrics meant nothing to her, but the melody…it made her want to cry, to laugh. She heard the weariness in Maura's voice, but what was so much more clear was the hope. She felt herself imagining the story to go along with it. She saw a blonde standing in a meadow, the only building in sight was a small cabin quite a ways behind her. She was just standing there, watching the sun set into an orange sky. Jane saw herself running up to the woman, but her noisy approach gave her away, the woman turning around to see. It was Maura, her hazel eyes shining. Jane watched herself pull Maura into a hug, spinning her around and making the doctor's dress flutter in the wind and wrapping around both of them. She let Maura go, and after a long second of staring into her eyes, Maura turned back to the sunset. Jane saw Maura reach for her imaginary self's hand, their fingers lacing together. That was the last conscious thought Jane had before slipping into a dreamless sleep.

Maura let her final notes fade into the silence, before opening her eyes. She looked at Jane, a sad smile spreading across her face. Jane had turned onto her side to face Maura, a lone tear stuck on the cop's cheek. Maura reached over and brushed it away, her fingers lingering on Jane's flushed cheek, but eventually removed them to wipe away her own tears.

She took a shaky breath. _That was harder than I thought_. She stood up, shaking her hands and walking to the bedroom door. She felt…better, having shared her burden. She knew that Jane was the only person she could've done it for.

Her mother wasn't Scottish, this Maura knew. But she heard that song play in her head her entire life. She didn't realize what it meant until she was about eight. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her, and she finally figured out she was adopted. She didn't say anything to her parents however, waiting for them to tell her. As it turned out, though, her parents had no intention of telling her. Ever.

Jane was the only one she'd ever shared her real mother with, even if Jane didn't know. She didn't need to.

* * *

**A/N: So a few things. First, I'm sorry for the lullaby thing. I'm not that great at describing singing. But, and this is a rather large 'but', I feel that you should take five minutes and listen to the song I pictured Maura singing, because my words could never do it justice. it's on youtube with the extension /****watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=dDdi6bn06bo**

**Second. I absolutely love hearing what you guys have to say, so keep the reviews coming. Let me know what you like, what you want for the future; knowing people out there like what I'm writing, that's my muse. So thank you for all the support you've given so far, and, well...I hope you keep it coming. my rambling stops here. For now.**


	7. Adjustments

**A/N: I hope this rather long chapter made up for the last rather short chapter. And I promise, Rizzles love declaration is soon. Within the next….four chapters. Maybe. I see why writers do it. Drag you along, I mean. It's like an addiction. And I apologize for being so weak. But I promise the wait will be worth it. If not, I give you full permission to virtually egg my virtual house and make a virtual protest. Much love and happy inappropriate wednesday. **

* * *

Maura kept her promise; she was at Jane's house as often as she could. The weeks that followed Jane's first day revealed a quite punctual habit, and today was no different.

Maura awoke in Jane's empty bed. She got up, not bothering to shower like she had before the Rizzolis. It was funny, really. She thought she'd known everything about living. In fact, she'd been dead wrong, and she truly enjoyed it when each family member taught her something about herself.

The most recent lesson had been from Frankie. He taught her that embarrassment was for the weak. One morning she had woken up with an arm around her waist. In her half-asleep haze, the only thing she could think was to say: "Jane?" And of course, it was Frankie, who had burst out laughing like a six year old. She had pushed him roughly out of bed, but she didn't blush…She just, wasn't embarrassed. And although she was relieved no one else was in the room, she got the message loud and clear. Lesson learned.

From the on, she had no more shame, which was why she had no problem entering the already chaotic living room clad in nothing more than one of Jane's t-shirts and her underwear. No one batted an eyelash at the sight; they just continued their conversations as Maura took a seat on the couch next to Teresa.

"How was work?" Teresa asked, her eyes not moving from the television screen.

"As horrid as it was yesterday."

"Same."

They glanced sideways, giving each other slightly amused, but not _really_ friendly, smiles. Their silence was interrupted though, as Jane burst through her front door, looking quite beat. Maura turned and grinned widely at the sight of Jane. Maura knew that Jane hated her uniform, but she quite liked it. Especially now. Jane had undone several of the buttons, revealing her slightly see-through tank top. Strands of hair had slipped from the tight bun, giving her a rugged look. Sexy was more appropriate, but…

The doctor got up and helped Jane with the bag of groceries she was carrying.

"Morning," Jane called half-heartedly to everyone, who all waved instead of yelling back. The cop let herself be dragged away by Maura to her room, where she flopped on her back onto her bed.

"At least get the uniform off, Jane. It's hard to iron."

Jane just groaned, ignoring Maura and staying where she was.

"Fine."

Maura walked over, bent down, and yanked one of Jane's shoes off.

"What're you doing, Maur?" Jane asked groggily, opening one of her eyes to search for the doctor.

"If you won't do it, I will," she said curtly, ripping off the other shoe, along with the socks.

Jane just groaned again, lazily pulling her hair from the bun. Without warning, Maura was at Jane's belt, roughly pulling at the buckle. It was the one time in Jane's life that she was _glad_ she was dead tired. Otherwise, she was pretty sure she would've bucked her hips. Which would not have ended well. Just as quickly as Maura's hands were there, they were gone, gripping the fabric of her pants at the knees, pulling roughly. She knew full well Jane wouldn't cooperate. She climbed onto the bed next to Jane, leaning over her to finish the buttons on Jane's top. Jane kept her eyes shut tight, fully aware that if she opened them even a little, she'd get an eyeful of Maura's wonderful cleavage. Satisfied, Maura left the bed, picking up the discarded clothing from the floor.

"Now go have breakfast," she ordered.

"I don't want to," Jane whined.

"They're here for you, Jane."

"Like they are every other morning!"

"Just go. For me?"

Jane heard the pout in Maura's voice, and her resolve disappeared. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, watching Maura.

"Hey…" Jane faltered. "You're not wearing any pants!"

"Neither are you," Maura countered.

Jane smirked.

"I'm not the one who was out there with my family."

"Stop stalling. I know you don't care."

"Damn it," Jane mumbled, rolling to her feet.

Jane exited, finding her way to her seat at the dining room table.

"So how was your night, sweetheart?" her mother asked, putting the final serving plate in the middle of the table.

"Good," Jane said, reaching for the plate of French toast before any one else had a chance to sit down. "I think I see the light at the end of the tunnel."

"Really?" Maura asked curiously, sliding next to Jane.

"Well…it's a pretty long tunnel," Jane laughed, suddenly more awake now that Maura was there. "But, still. A light. Cavanaugh's looking for more rookies. The more newbies, the less new I become," she finished with a mouthful of toast.

Maura lightly swatted Jane's arm.

"Manners," she scolded.

Jane glared at the doctor, but stopped talking. Maura grinned, lightly rubbing Jane's arm before starting to fill her own plate. Jane didn't mind just sitting and listening. It required less effort on her part. She felt a nudge on her right arm, though, pulling her attention to her brother.

"What?" she whispered, leaning closer to him.

"What're you gonna do?" he asked quietly, mirroring her action and leaning in.

Jane furrowed her brow, indicating she had _no _idea what he was talking about.

"Tommy," Frankie clarified. "He gets out soon. Was it today or tomorrow?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"We both know he's goin' after Dr. Isles."

"Don't assume!" Jane hissed.

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Fine. Yes. He will. Just…keep him away."

"From your apartment?"

"Yes!"

"How? Isn't this considered a 'routine family breakfast'? At your apartment?"

Jane made a face.

"Could you just try?"

He glared at her, but she knew that meant he would.

"Thanks, little brother. You always were my favorite sibling."

"What an honor," he teased.

She rolled her eyes and sat up, only to see Maura eyeing her suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it," Jane whispered, placing a comforting hand on Maura's thigh. Maura barely had time to appreciate the gesture before Jane removed it quickly, returning to her food.

* * *

An hour later, the family had left, leaving Maura to get ready for work and Jane to get ready for bed. The cop had just gotten comfortable when she heard Maura in the bathroom.

"Jane!" Maura called, a slight whine in her voice.

"What?" Jane called back, annoyance in hers as she got up.

She shuffled her way into the bathroom, squinting at the brightness of the fluorescent lights. Maura peeked her head out from behind the shower curtain.

"Your shower won't give me water," she said with a disgruntled frown.

Jane grinned.

"It likes to fight back sometimes," she teased, strolling over.

Maura pulled the shower curtain close to her, both to cover herself and to give Jane access to the showerhead. Jane gave both Maura and the shower a once over, then promptly slammed her fist onto the wall between the knobs and the showerhead. Water immediately flowed from the shower, and Jane jumped back, shaking her now wet arm off.

"Faulty pressure gauge," she muttered, turning to go.

"Hey, Jane?"

The brunette turned back around, only to be met with one of Maura's adorably grateful smiles.

"Thank you."

Jane gave a warm smile back.

"Yeah, yeah. Now hurry up. I can't have my shower be the reason you're late."

As soon as the door closed, Maura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She rushed through the shower, clumsily stumbling out of the tub and into Jane's room in her (surprisingly small) towel. Jane was already fast asleep, though. Maura took a second to study Jane. She loved the way the cop looked when she slept. It was the only time she looked peaceful, instead of fretting about pleasing everyone around her.

The moment passed, and Maura went to shift through the clothes she had in the closet. She threw on a dress and grabbed her purse from her side of the bed. She smiled to herself. _My side of the bed…_ She gave Jane a quick kiss on the forehead before running out the door.

Maura hopped out the front door, trying to pull on her heels and walk at the same time. She smiled sheepishly at the old man watching her from his open front door, paper in hand.

"Hey, Maura."

"Hey, Mr. Heller," she waved, a brightness in her voice.

Mr. Heller was Jane's neighbor, sure, but Jane and the family talked about him all the time. He was apparently like Maura herself. A friend that might as well have been family.

"Jane doing alright?"

"Mhm. She's adjusting well."

"Good. She needs stability before her brother gets back."

Maura halted her decent down the stairs, turning to give the old man a confused look.

"Tommy," Mr. Heller explained. "Teresa's…boyfriend. He gets paroled soon. I think it's been almost five years to the day."

Maura gave the best smile she could muster through her confusion.

"Well, that's good, then. Everyone'll be very excited," she decided, taking another step away.

"Wait."

She stopped again.

"Could you give this to her?" he asked carefully, extending an envelope to Maura.

"She's right there," Maura pointed, unsure of what was happening.

"I wouldn't want to disturb her," he mumbled, extending it again. "Besides, it's not really a face-to-face kind of thing."

Maura shrugged and took it from him.

"Have a wonderful day, Mr. Heller."

"You too, Maura."

She didn't really know what to make of the whole situation, but she shoved the envelope into her purse as she strolled the rest of the way across the parking lot to her car.

* * *

Maura exited an exam room, that bratty two year old's shrieking still ringing in her ears. She slumped into her chair, taking a few aspirins and letting her head fall to the desk. The doctor couldn't help herself; she let out a groan of pain and annoyance, wishing she was anyone else at that moment.

"Aww, cheer up," the nosiest nurse comforted (Maura remembered her name finally: Carol), rolling her chair to sit next to Maura. "It gets better. Kind of."

"Wonderful," Maura lied, not bothering to lift up her head.

"So…" Carol tried, clearly changing topics. "Alex and Jamie want to know: What're you gonna get her?"

Maura rolled her head to the side so she could look the woman in the eyes.

"Get who something for what?" she asked, puzzled.

"What're you gonna get Jane for your first month. Anniversary."

"Excuse me?" Maura exclaimed, sitting back upright. "Jane and I are _not_ dating."

Alex and Jamie laughed out loud from their desks on the other side of the room. Maura glared.

"I think I'd notice if Jane was ever in my pants," she yelled.

"Why, because you want it so much?" Carol teased.

Maura made an unamused face at the woman, lightly pushing her chair away. Carol just laughed and let the chair roll away.

"Yo, Maura!" Jamie called. "You got a call on line 2."

Maura looked slightly perplexed. She wasn't expecting any calls. But she answered it anyway.

"Isles."

* * *

Jane hurried to make her and Maura's lunches, even though she was still half asleep. She went through a mental check list as she went for her jacket. _Food? Check. Pants? Check. Keys? Check_. Satisfied, she rushed out the door, down the stairs, and to her car.

Her drive to the pediatric office was a quick one, and once she entered the lobby, she called the office.

"Commonwealth of Massachusetts, Boston Pediatric Care Facility. How can I help you?"

"Are one of you bitches gonna install a camera down here? I'm sick of having to listen to that whole introduction."

Jamie laughed into the phone.

"Give us two minutes, Jane."

Upstairs, Jamie hung up the phone and swiveled in her chair to face the other women.

"Code Blue," she said, her eyes shining mischievously.

Maura rolled her eyes.

"Can't you just say 'Jane's here'?"

"Nope. If you want our help, we're allowed to call it whatever we want," Alex retorted, standing up. "I got Dr. Gillespie."

"I got his secretary," Carol added, following behind the younger woman. Jamie gave Maura a grin.

"Well then I guess that means I'm on guard duty," Jamie laughed, grabbing a bag lunch from her desk and exiting.

Maura grinned. Her coworkers weren't so bad. The first day Jane had come in, they had all panicked and told Maura about the no visitors policy. Then they promptly told her she could eat with Jane in the faculty lounge; it was employees only, no employers. The two friends had tried that, but the room was too loud, too busy, so the nurses had recently concocted their new plan. One distracted the head doctor, another distracted his secretary, which gave Jane enough time to sneak into the nurses office. From there, they sat and talked under Maura's desk, due to the fact that there were quite a few windows into the office. Then lastly, they'd put the third nurse in place outside the office door to ensure no one came in too quickly.

As soon as Alex and Carol disappeared out the door, Jane slipped in, a smile on her face as she plopped down on the floor. Maura followed suit, watching Jane unpack everything from her bag.

Jane looked up from what she was doing, only to see Maura beaming at her.

"Penny for your thoughts, Dr. Isles."

Maura smiled just a little wider before taking the sandwich she was offered.

"It was two things, really."

"I'm all ears," Jane said, biting into her sandwich.

"I love it when you come down here."

Jane smiled at the compliment.

"And?"

"And. The Lieutenant just called. Their M.E. had to go to D.C. but they have a body. And I'm the fastest temporary replacement they could find."

"Oh my God! That's awesome, Maur!"

Even in the rather small space they sat in, Jane managed to pull Maura into a tight hug.

* * *

Outside the office, Jamie was sitting on the floor, her back resting against the door. In her lap was a bowl of salad, and every so often, she would glance away from her book to take a bite. Dr. Gillespie walked up, folder in hand, but he slowed to a stop outside the office.

"Jamie?"

"Yeah?" she asked, not looking up from her book.

"What're you doing?"

"Reading and eating."

"Can I…get through?" he tried, motioning to the door behind her.

"Why?"

"I've got a patient file for Dr. Isles."

"She's on her lunch break."

"Well then I'll just put in on her desk."

"I wouldn't go in there," Jamie warned, turning the page in her book.

"Why not?"

"Alex was telling us about some guy that just asked her out. She got so nervous she threw up. I have no idea how that girl exists. I doubt she can even say 'penis' without passing out."

It was all clearly more than he wanted to know. She extended an empty hand up to him, her nose still buried in her book. He paused, then shoved the file into her hand and left. When he disappeared around the corner, Jamie let out a sigh of relief, letting her head rest against the door.

"What I don't do for that girl," she chuckled to herself.

* * *

"So you already knew about Tommy?" Jane asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"And you didn't say anything because…?"

"It's not my business, Jane! He's your brother and you have every right to withhold information from me."

"You say that like I _would_ withhold information."

"Everybody has secrets," Maura laughed, taking another chip from her bag.

"Yeah, well. I waited to tell you because I wasn't sure how to explain to you that…he's probably gonna come on to you. A lot. Possibly in front of Teresa, which'll just make her hate you again."

"Why do you say that?" Maura asked, tilting her head in her usual curious way.

"Because it'd seem like you're stealing him from her."

"I meant, why do you think he'd come on to me?"

"Look at you, Maur! You're the prettiest thing to hang with the Rizzolis in damn near forever."

Maura grinned, no blush whatsoever.

"You seem to be forgetting yourself," she replied, handing the bag over to Jane.

The cop decided to ignore the comment.

"I still can't believe you don't like folded chips. Who doesn't like folded chips?" Jane teased, her toe lightly pushing Maura's leg. "You're so odd."

"Oh! That reminds me. Mr. Heller gave me something to give you."

She grabbed her purse and started rummaging.

"How does that remind you of Mr. Heller?" Jane laughed, crunching her chip rather loudly.

"Because…" Maura mumbled absent-mindedly as she searched. "The exchange was odd. Plus he's the one who told me about Tommy."

"Is there any old person on the planet who _doesn't _gossip?" Jane groaned.

"His intentions were good," Maura laughed, handing the envelope to Jane.

She opened it quickly and pulled out a rather thick letter. When she unfolded it, a few pictures fell out. Maura picked one up.

It was a picture of the three Rizzoli siblings. Jane was no more than ten, her brothers around the same age. They were sitting on the front of a speed boat, grinning widely at the camera. Even as a child, Jane was beautiful. Her hair was wet in the picture, but it still had the unruly curls in it. The photo was old, though, and most of the minor details were lost in the poor quality.

"You were adorable," Maura said quietly.

When Jane didn't answer, Maura looked up. Jane was staring at the letter, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"Maur…This is a copy of his will."

"What? Lemme see."

Maura gently removed the letter from her friend's frozen fingers.

"To the granddaughter I never had," Maura started. "I leave my summer home in Maryland and all it's contents still on the property. Any and all taxes and bills will continue to be in my name, the money taken from my savings account."

Maura paused to make sure Jane was okay. 'Okay' was a bit of a stretch, but she was still breathing.

"It has taken me months to decide what to do with this house. It meant too much to me to just give away, but my daughter has no use for it. Then I thought of you. I remembered when you and your family came down every summer. I've watched you grow and mature, and you have the stability that I wished my daughter could've found. I want you and the family you make with the love of your life to have a place to escape to. My best wishes to you and your wonderful future, Jane."

Jane didn't say anything. She just sat there, a few tears spilling over. Maura just reached over and took her hand, knowing anything she said wouldn't help.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, and one other thing. Get your Buffy thinking cap on. Because somewhere in the next four chapters (not including this one) I am inserting one direct Buffy quote. If you find that quote first, I am at your mercy. I will write whatever you want. Be it a new one/twoshot or maybe something you want me to add to one of my already written stories. I'll do it.**

**Review! Please! I LOVE WHAT YOU SAY. IT DRIVES ME. So long for now!**


	8. Outside Force

**A/N: Well, I feel like I should clarify a few things about my Buffy challenge. The first being that the quote will never be in an exchange between Jane and Maura. That way you can focus on the Rizzles goodness without distraction. The second being that I've decided to do **_**two**_** quotes and give hints. So it's not….dreadfully impossible. Two quotes, four chapters. Will one be in here? ;) Only I know.**  
**Hint #1: Both quotes are from Season 7.**

* * *

"Where are we going, Maur?" Jane asked, impatience seeping into the question. She'd been staring at stretches of farmland for almost an hour and it was starting to wear on her nerves.

"You said you'd do me a favor," Maura said innocently.

"Yeah, I did. But I assumed you'd tell me what it was after I said 'yes'."

Jane saw a smirk flicker onto the doctor's face as she thought of her response.

"You shouldn't assume. It makes you an ass," she teased.

They both grinned. Sometimes Maura's humor wasn't…_terrible_.

"Well I guess that makes you an ass, too," Jane replied, slouching down and cranking up the air conditioning.

A couple more minutes of silence and mind-numbing fields of grass, and Jane was just about ready to fall off the deep end.

"C'mon, Maura! We're in the middle of fricking no where! Even if I _wanted_ to, it's not like I could back out now," she argued, a slight hint of desperation in her tone.

Maura pretended to think about it, mostly just enjoying Jane squirm in discomfort beside her.

"Fine. It's a photo shoot."

Jane stiffened next to her.

"Maura…" she started, warningly.

"It's a favor, Jane. My friend's studio is opening in a couple of days and she wanted to get a few issues with her standard poses sorted out."

"That's so nice of you, Maura," Jane said sarcastically. "But what does that have to do with _me_?"

"Well…half of her projects are for engagement and wedding portraits."

Jane held back the anger that was threatening to escape at the news. Instead she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fine," she mumbled so quietly, it was barely audible.

"Really?" Maura asked excitedly, her adorable innocence cutting through Jane's annoyance.

"Yeah, really. Like I said. Not much of choice either way."

Maura wanted so badly to hug Jane, but she was driving, so instead, she reached over and took Jane's hand, squeezing it lightly. The touch made Jane's heart melt, a warm smile flickering onto her face as she squeezed back. Maura's brain told her to pull her hand back, but her fingers remained on Jane's a few moments longer, until she needed both hands to make a sharp turn.

"I'm warning you now, Jane. She's a little…"

"Eccentric?" Jane tried playfully, trying to imagine anyone crazy enough to be friends with Maura. Hell, look at herself.

"I was gonna say blunt. Shameless, maybe."

"Wonderful," Jane laughed, throwing her hands in the air. "Just like everyone else in my life. You'd think after 24 years of life, I'd at least have some diversity in the people I know…"

Maura laughed as they pulled up to a respectable looking house. In the middle of no where. Jane got out first, as Maura was busy searching for God knows what in the backseat. She scanned the surroundings, her eyes landing on a woman sitting on the front porch. Jane had to do a double-take as the woman stood up and squinted in their direction. She was almost as beautiful as Maura herself. What was different though, was that she seemed to be the epitome of sex. Jane couldn't help but stare. She was almost perfect, but she wasn't Maura. Her tanned skin glowed as she walked into the sunlight, her dark hair falling in loose waves past her shoulders. Her walk was confident, but not with swagger. The woman's sexy darkness disappeared though, replaced with a dazzlingly adorable smile when she saw Maura. She sprinted over, her body colliding with Maura's in a joyful hug. Maura let out a giddy laugh, one that Jane had only heard when they were alone together. It sent a pang of jealousy right to her heart. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the feeling, but it wouldn't pass.

The woman gave Jane a once over, Maura still in her arms, and she gave the most devilish smile, but covered it by burying her face in Maura's hair.

The jealousy faded slightly when Maura was the one to pull away from the hug.

"Angela Montenegro. Jane Rizzoli."

"Hi," Jane said with a forced smile.

Angela gave Jane an easy smile, something mischievous shining in her eyes.

"Oh, sweetie," she empathized. "You are gonna make this so fun for me."

Jane's eyes widened as Angela turned and walked toward the house.

"What've you gotten me into, Maura?"

"Relax, will you?" Maura laughed, handing Jane a hanger with a garment cover.

"I'm not wearing a dress."

Maura gave her a sweet smile.

"I know. It's your favorite shirt and pants."

Jane opened her mouth to say something, but Angela cut her off.

"Hey, love birds! You coming or not?"

The two ran into the house, changing as quickly as possible. Jane emerged first, in her usual black dress pants and a purple button-down shirt. The cop had to hold onto something for support when Maura emerged. The woman looked like a goddess. Her attire only composed of a white cotton dress, but…damn. It hugged her waist, her hips, her thighs, without ever being _too_ tight. Her hair was set in a loose bun, that gave more attention to her face, but it made her look different. She approached Jane, who was smiling, but shaking her head.

"What?"

Jane didn't say anything, though, reaching over and removing the pin from Maura's hair, letting the honey locks flow free. Maura smirked back.

At first, Angela had them in innocent poses for more formal portraits, but she had a game plan, working them into a false sense of security. Halfway through the session, she had them laughing so hard they had to lean against each other for support.

"Yo, Rizzoli. Fix her hair for me, will you?"

Jane lightly brushed Maura's hair behind her ear, her fingers lingering on the doctor's jaw. Maura's hazel eyes stayed locked with Jane's, and in that moment, they were alone. Angela stayed quiet, taking her pictures but letting them have their moment.

Finally, she cleared her throat, and their heads snapped to the photographer, who pointed to the back door. Outside, Angela stopped on the porch, taking a seat on the nearest chair.

"Maura, lean onto the railing, will you? And don't look at me, look out into the yard."

Maura complied, her back to Jane and Angela. Jane looked to Angela for instructions, and the woman just grinned and pointed to Maura. Jane shook her head roughly and crossed her arms. For this, she received a stern look from Angela.

"_Now_," the photographer mouthed, her glare boring into Jane until she gave in. She walked carefully over to Maura, then after a moments hesitation, she pressed her body flush into the doctor's back. She wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, her hands resting firmly just below her navel. Maura stiffened at the touch, gripping the railing tighter.

"Shh," Jane soothed, pulling her in just a little closer. "It's just me."

The words sent a chill down Maura's spine, but she relaxed, leaning into the cop and melding her body with Jane's curves. Both took a deep breath and waited, staring out into the darkening horizon. After a couple more seconds, Jane looked to Angela again.

"Take her hand," Angela whispered inaudibly, then made a waving motion toward the yard.

Jane's brow furrowed, but, after a moment of contemplation, she pulled away from Maura, lacing her fingers into the doctor's and leading her out to the lawn. They walked slowly, their connected hands swinging ever so slightly between them. Both women were acutely aware of how sweaty their palms had become; neither woman cared, though.

Jane slowed them to a stop, turning Maura to face her. She took the doctor's other hand, smiling at her reassuringly.

"I had a great time, Maur," she said softly, just low enough to exclude Angela from the conversation.

Maura just smiled gratefully, not trusting herself to open her mouth. Jane leaned in closer, leaving no more than an inch between them. Maura could feel Jane's breath on her lips, and it took every ounce of willpower she'd ever know just to keep her knees from collapsing under her.

"Thank you for picking me," Jane whispered, the space between them becoming dangerously small, but after letting the words sink in, Jane turned her head away and hugged Maura tightly, who let out a nervous breath and hugged back. Angela was standing behind them, her eyebrows raised. She'd had just about enough of their adorable denial.

"I think I'm set to open on Monday," she said, reminding them of her presence.

Back inside, Jane sat in the quaint foyer, waiting for Maura to change. Angela was seated across the room, staring at her with a smug smile. Jane rolled her eyes.

"What?" she mumbled, running a nervous hand through her curls.

"Marry her."

"We're not together," Jane countered, suddenly very interested in her shoes.

"I don't think you heard me," Angela laughed. "_Marry. Her. _Don't make the same mistake I did."

Jane's eyes shot up to look at the beautiful woman.

"Did you two…?"

Angela smiled and shook her head, wiggling her wedding band at Jane.

"I meant, don't make the same mistake I did with my husband. I let him go, for some dumb and proud reason I can't even remember. Only difference between your situation and mine is that my husband is the dumbest genius in the world who couldn't hold a grudge to save his life. Maura? She could hold a grudge."

They heard the bathroom door open and shut.

"For God sake, don't let her slip away," Angela finished hurriedly, replacing her concerned anguish for a smile when Maura's head appeared from around the corner.

"Hey, sweetie. Can I talk to you?"

Maura's eyes immediately searched for Jane's, and Jane gave her a nod, standing up.

"I'll be in the car," she said curtly, taking Maura's garment bag from her and exiting.

"I had a wonderful time," Maura said, beaming at Angela.

"Don't have to tell me," Angela laughed, handing her a flash drive. "That's the best ones. You and Jane can pick any you want. I'll print them, free of charge."

Maura's grin got just a little wider and she pulled Angela into a hug.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Angela warned.

"Why?"

"I, uh…I was actually hoping if you'd give me the rights to one of the photos."

"Sure! Of course."

"Do you know what that means? I'd like to put it in my first art show."

"And?"

"And at an art show, people see my art. They also bid for it."

Maura's brow furrowed, in the cute way that made her look like she was pouting.

"That's okay," she finally said.

"You sure?"

Maura nodded, biting at her nail for a moment. "Can I see which picture?"

Angela smiled.

"If you really want."

She pointed Maura to her back room, where the picture was, projected onto the white wall. It was of when Jane had fixed her hair. Their bodies were leaning into each other, one of Jane's arms wrapped around Maura's back. The other was at Maura's face, on her jaw, and they were looking…no, it was most definitely gazing. They were gazing at each other. Jane had on one of her side smiles, her eyes locked on Maura's. Maura was grinning, her teeth holding part of her bottom lip in a somewhat 'totally in love' way. There was trust in her eyes, something she didn't have very often.

When Maura tore her eyes away to look at Angela, she realized her jaw was slack, her mouth hanging open slightly. She snapped it shut, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Do we…look like that?"

"All the time," Angela laughed, reaching out to touch Maura's cheek, as if the touch would wipe away the blush.

"I didn't know photos could do that…Capture so much."

"They usually don't. You need to be there at the right moment. Otherwise it's stale. This one moves, shines…God, Maura. You have it bad."

Maura stole another glance at the photo, noting not only her emotions but Jane's. When she looked back to Angela, there was something new in her eyes. Hope.

"No, Ange. I have it good."

She put her hand on the photographer's arm for a fleeting second, then slipped away and out the front door.

The drive home felt way shorter than the way out, even though neither one said a word. They didn't really have to.

They were about a block away from Jane's apartment when Maura's phone rang.

"Damn it," she grumbled, "Can you get that?"

Jane laughed and reached over. Maura half stood up, giving Jane access to her back pockets. The cop slipped her fingers into the pocket, trying desperately not to think about the toned ass she was feeling as she ripped the phone out and answered it.

"Isles," she mumbled, watching in slight disappointment as Maura sat back down. "Yeah, okay. She'll be there."

Jane hung up the phone and looked at Maura.

"Dr. Gillespie needs you in the office tomorrow."

"It's my day off!" Maura protested. "It's _your_ day off," she added.

She never liked working when Jane didn't. It was precious time, wasted.

"It's alright. Everyone's coming over for Tommy's release anyway. I won't be alone, I promise."

Maura took her eyes off the road for a moment to smile at Jane.

"Fine."

* * *

Sitting at her desk, Maura was having difficulty focusing. Her phone felt extra heavy in her pocket, reminding her of the photos she had yet to look at from yesterday. And to make matters worse, Maura had recognized Tommy from the second he'd exited the elevator. What he was doing here, she had no idea, but she was sure it was him. His stance, his hair, his face. What gave it away though, was the charismatic smile he flashed her before he sat down in the waiting room. It was a smile Maura had been given quite a lot over the past month. Her eyes traced his figure, observing his toned abs, his rather large arms…Tommy was gone, though. All Maura could see was Jane. Jane… Maybe flirting with him would make Jane get her ass in gear in the whole asking her out bit.

Alex glanced over at Maura from her spot right next to her, then followed that hungry gaze to Tommy.

"Maura…you're a gay woman. And _he_ isn't," Alex whispered, rolling her chair a little closer, but Maura didn't pull her eyes away.

She tilted her head to get a better look at him, to determine whether she really even wanted Jane jealous.

"It's not about physical presence—" Maura said dismissively.

"His physical presence has a penis," Alex hissed.

A small smirk played on Maura's lips. She loved Jane too much to hurt her. But one more joke wouldn't hurt.

"I could work around it," Maura teased, catching Alex's stare slyly.

"Cut the crap, Isles. There ain't no replacement for Jane."

Maura's smirk faded into a sad smile.

"If only…"

"Excuse me."

Maura jumped at the voice. She knew it was Tommy, but she couldn't look up. She busied herself in her (already finished) paperwork.

"Yes?" she asked politely, still unable to look up.

"Well…I was hoping I could get the immunization record for my daughter. We're switching healthcare providers—"

Maura slapped Dani's paperwork in front of him, still pretending to be busy.

"Do…do I know you?"

There was something pathetic in his voice that made her look up. She was staring right into a Rizzoli puppy-dog face, eyes shining in hope and worry at the same time. It was almost as heart-melting as the one Jane gave her. _Do not engage, Maura. Don't do it._

"Well I, uhh…I'm—"

"Jane's…" In that pause, that _second_, Maura heart jolted at the revelation. She…was Jane's. Plain and simple. "…friend."

"What?"

"You're Jane's friend."

She swallowed and nodded, and his stance immediately deflating. Yup. He was most definitely a proud Rizzoli.

Maura checked her watch and stood up, looking at him apologetically. She wasn't that sorry, though. She'd never been late for a therapy session before.

"Sorry, Tommy. I have to go, but I'll see you later," she assured, running to grab the closing elevator door. "Now go home to your family," she called as the steel door closed between them.

_That was engaging, Maura. Way to do the _only_ thing you weren't supposed to_.

* * *

The doctor was sitting quietly on a crisp white couch in a waiting room, her nose buried in her phone. She was searching for the photo shoot photos; now that she was off, she had a personal second to actually see them.

A little boy came over, a book in hand.

"Could you read this to me?"

Maura looked at the little boy, slightly confused, but all thoughts of the photos disappeared.

"Where's your mom, sweetie?"

He gave her a sad look before looking across the room. Maura followed his gaze to a woman typing furiously on her computer, a cell phone jammed between her shoulder and her ear.

"She's busy."

Maura gave her an understanding smile and patted the cushion next to her. Instead, the boy crawled into her lap. Maura stiffened momentarily, but very quickly relaxed as he snuggled into her shoulder.

A half an hour and twelve books later, the woman Maura noted early angrily approached Maura, who was trapped under the sleeping boy.

"Get your hands off my son."

Maura had half an idea to wave her hands, that were currently plastered to the couch, tauntingly in the air to indicate their complete lack of touching, but decided against it. That was more of a Jane move, anyway.

Unnoticed in the background, Dr. Krauss entered the waiting room, but did not approach.

Maura finally managed to gently nudge him awake.

"Sweetie, your mom's here," she whispered, and she felt the boy cling tighter to her. All Maura could think to do was slip him a business card as the mother snatched him away.

"How dare you—"

"How dare _you_!" Maura snapped, standing up. "It took you a half an hour to notice your child was gone? Seriously?"

"Don't comment on my parenting—"  
"Why not? If your child is so desperate that he needs a _stranger_ to help him, you're doing something wrong! You're _lucky_ he found me and not somebody else."

This shut the mother right the hell up, after a moment of silent fuming, she stormed away. The little boy grinned at Maura over his mother's shoulder before the pair disappeared down the stairwell.

"Dr. Isles!" Dr. Krauss called, catching Maura's attention. The doctor stood up and entered her therapist's office.

"I was worried you wouldn't be back. Most doctors make the worst patients. They tend to skip follow-up sessions."

Maura smiled politely.

"I find that rather absurd, Dr. Krauss. You specialized in this field for a reason. I have full faith you know what you're doing. I mean, clearly," she said with a laugh. "You fixed me as well as anyone possibly could've."

The psychiatrist smiled and sat down across from Maura.

"Well then, let's get right into it. I see your dress is wrinkled."

Maura laughed shyly, almost blushing, but didn't, slouching back into the couch.

"I didn't have time to go home and change. So it was either be late, or come in this," she said, but she didn't fidget with the wrinkles. She acted as if they weren't there. Dr. Krauss's brow furrowed slightly in confusion, but she quickly regained her composure and wrote something down.

"Okay. Tell me about anything new in your life. How's the new job?"

"Terrible," Maura beamed. "But everyone's so nice and accepting and…wonderful," she trailed off, looking down at her lap. "They invite me out for drinks, for dinners, for anything and everything. They're kind of bossy and a little bit know-it-allish, but they like me well enough. I have a new friend, too. She's helped me with all my adjustments. She listens…she teaches me. Oh! And she lets me spend time with her family."

The woman across from Maura smiled warmly at her, carefully closing her notebook. Maura looked back at her, concerned.

"What? Are we done? Has it really been an hour?"

"No, Dr. Isles. It has _not_ been an hour, but we _are _done."

"Why?"

Dr. Krauss laughed.

"Because! You don't need me to fix you, Maura. You've done it all by yourself."

"What makes you say that?"

"You've let go of all your old trivial worries, to the point where you still care, but you don't let them distract you. Take your dress for example."

"Oh…" Maura realized, her head dropping to her attire. She really _didn't _care…

"Plus, you no longer worry about people and what they think of you. Yes, you've got insecurities, but…they're not crippling anymore."

"That doesn't mean—"

"Wait for me to finish. I saw you in the lobby with the boy and his mother. Before, you would have panicked or fainted or…I don't even know. It would've been terrible, but now. You _know_ when people are being reasonable and when they aren't. Lastly, and most importantly, your outlook on life has changed. I asked you about work, and you described the people. You. Dr. Maura Isles, cared more about the heart than the head. I hope you realize how special that friend of yours is. She's changed you for the better."

Maura hid a smile and reached for her jacket.

"So…I don't have to come back?"

"Have to? No. But I'm always here if you need anything."

Maura laughed, standing up and extending her hand.

"I promise I won't," she said quietly.

Maura's phone rang and she smiled apologetically and answered it.

"Isles. Wait-w…she _what_? Okay—Yes. Thank you."

She hung up, threw on her jacket and ran for the door.

"Is everything okay?" Dr. Krauss called after Maura, but she was already gone.

* * *

Maura stormed angrily into the emergency room and into the closest room. Jane was there in a hospital bed with her hospital gown. Her face was lightly bruised and scraped, but other than that, she _looked_ fine, especially when she grinned goofily at Maura.

"Look! Frankie got me a get-well present!" Jane smiled, extending a stuffed bear out for Maura to see, who stood absolutely still for a moment, livid. Then she remembered how to move her arms, yanking the bear from Jane's hand and whacking her over the head with it.

"Hey!" Jane protested.

"Why'd you do that?" Maura nearly shrieked.

"Gee, Mar. Let me think. Oh, wait. I didn't choose to get run over!" Jane yelled back.

Maura let the words cut through her anger, allowing her to grasp firmly to reason, instead of her fear gushing around inside her. She gave Jane a sheepish look.

"Sorry," she mumbled contritely. "What happened?"

"We were chasing a perp and he had a team 'round the corner. In a car. It's not a big deal."

"You okay?" Maura asked, pushing her nerves to the background.

"Yeah. Broken wrist, broken ribs. Nothing too bad."

"But…?"

"They want me to stay a day, maybe two. They're still waiting for some results."

"Internal bleeding scans," Maura offered.

Jane shivered slightly, giving Maura an annoyed pout.

"They took my clothes."

Maura laughed at the distress in Jane's voice, sitting down on the single bed.

Jane scooted over, and Maura pulled herself under the covers with Jane.

"It's for forensics."

"I already know who did it," Jane protested.

"They're just being thorough. Give them a break, Jane."

Jane just made a face, letting her head rest on Maura's shoulder, forcing the doctor to put her arm around Jane's shoulders.

"Where's your family?"

"They came, then left for dinner. Pretty sure they'll be back soon."

"Want me to stay?"

Jane didn't answer. She just snuggled closer to Maura and closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I'm laughing at myself right now. I quite honestly barely remember even writing this. But I woke up today, and there it was, written in my book. It's quite long…but hey, I kinda like it. And yes, it was _absolutely _necessary to have Angela make a cameo at some point.  
Review! It makes my day.**

**And remember, Buffy quote. First come, first serve. Good luck.**


	9. On the Raggedy Edge

**A/N: I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update. These next couple chapters have a lot of important moments and I really wanted to get them right.**

**This is also the second chapter of the Buffy challenge. One more Buffy quote remains to be found in the next three chapters. Might or might not be this one. Remember the rules, 1. find it, I write whatever you want. 2. the quote will never be in a Jane/Maura exchange.**

**Hint #1: Both quotes are from season 7.**

**Hint #2: The remaining quote is in an exchange between Buffy and Willow. **

* * *

Maura awoke, feeling a familiar weight on her right side. Jane's head still rested on her shoulder, and she couldn't help but smile at how nice it felt. What felt even nicer though, were the fingers laced in her own. Sometime during the night Jane had taken her hand, and Maura wasn't quite ready to get it back just yet.

"You know the point of her staying here was to get _rest_, right?"

Maura looked toward the source of the voice. Frankie stood in the doorway, grinning. Maura didn't get the insinuation right away, but it finally dawned on her. She gave him an unamused face. His grin didn't falter.

"How long's she been out, cause we're all kinda hungry, but if she's gonna wake up…"

"Well if she's been out as long as I have—"

But she stopped talking instantly when she felt a gentle squeeze of her hand. Her eyes looked down at Jane's face. The woman's eyes were still closed, but she'd lost the usual peacefulness she had when she was asleep.

"—she probably won't be needing visitors for a couple more hours. I believe it's safe to go eat breakfast," Maura worded carefully as she smiled down warmly at the cop in her arms.

Frankie grinned at her.

"Great. We'll be back, Maura. Hold tight."

He disappeared, and Maura felt Jane nuzzle her shoulder ever so slightly, relaxing her weight into the doctor.

"Thanks, Maur."

Maura just rested her hand on Jane's head, her fingers tangling loosely in the raven locks. She gently detangled her other hand from Jane's and reached for the TV remote that was balanced on Jane's lap. Jane groaned, slapping Maura's hand away.

"I am _sick_ of crappy soap operas. Can we do something else?"

Maura laughed, lazily twirling Jane's hair around her finger.

"Whatever you want."

"Gimme your wallet."

Maura gave Jane a look, pulling away from her just enough so she could look her in the eye.

"Why?"

"Because! I wanna start refining my detective skills, and wallets can tell a lot about a person. I gotta start somewhere."

She gave Maura a pout, and Maura relented, rolling her eyes and reaching over the edge of the bed to grab her purse. She barely had time to take out her wallet before Jane snatched it from her.

At first, she didn't open it. She just studied the outside. It was simple, black leather. It didn't look expensive, even though Maura could've afforded anything. She then proceeded to carefully open it and observe in silence. She felt Maura tense underneath her anxiously. She hated waiting just about as much as Jane did; the only difference was that she usually had better control over herself.

Jane opened the cash part of the wallet, and two things caught her eye. The first was a movie ticket stub. It was the movie Jane had dragged her to. Maura had never admitted to liking the movie, or the experience as a whole, but seeing the ticket now, it made Jane's heart…swell.

The other thing to catch her eye was a photo. It was old, but it was so nicely kept. The edges weren't wrinkled, the picture wasn't faded…Maura cared about it a lot. She carefully removed it and sat up, removing herself from Maura's arms. She studied it for a moment, but decided not to draw any conclusions. She handed the photo to Maura, then wrapped her arm around the smaller woman. The doctor let herself be held protectively, letting the back of her head rest in the crook of Jane's arm.

"Tell me about it," Jane almost whispered, squeezing Maura comfortingly.

Maura didn't answer right away. It had been a long while since she looked at the picture. To be precise, the day she met Jane was the last day she'd looked at it. The photo was unbelievably sad. Two women were seated on a very old looking couch, surrounded by dozens of vases of flowers. The woman on the right looked to be in her mid twenties, dark hair, already prominent worry lines. In her lap was a baby, her arms wrapped in front of it. The child was reaching out to the other woman in the photo, tears in her eyes. The woman the child was reaching to didn't seem aware of the child. Her eyes were instead locked on a wooden box being handed to her by someone out of the shot. This second woman looked _exactly_ like Maura, except with defined wrinkles and wisps of grey intermixed with her honey blonde hair.

Maura unconsciously ran her finger over the box in the picture before explaining.

"That's me," she said quietly, pointing to the baby. "With my mother."

She indicated the weary young adult.

"And that's my biological grandmother."

Jane didn't press. She just waited, her thumb tracing circles on Maura's bare arm and letting her cheek fall to rest on the top of Maura's head.

"This was at my biological mother's funeral."

She gave a bitter laugh, which prompted Jane to gently pull the photo from Maura and set it aside. Her one hand continued it's soothing circles, while the other took her hand gently. Maura laced her fingers through Jane's, taking a moment to relax. Every breath she could take though, was filled with Jane. It gave her courage to continue.

"Not that I would remember, but it was enough to draw conclusions. They never told me, you know. My parents. The adoptive ones. I guess they just hoped I wouldn't remember…" she trailed off, letting everything she was feeling wash over her. "And I didn't. I don't remember what she looked like, what she felt like…the only thing I can remember was her song."

Jane didn't need Maura to elaborate, and she indicated that to Maura with a gentle squeeze of her hand. She knew what the doctor meant. She was talking about the song she had sung to calm Jane down. The lullaby she had put her to sleep with. So Maura continued.

"I knew my mother wasn't Gaelic. So it baffled me, why I could sing an entire song in a different language that no one in my family spoke. Then one day, I found a box, _that_ box, in my mother's bedroom. It had that photo and a letter. That's it. The letter was addressed to my mother, from my biological mother. All it said was 'If anything should happen to me because of this, I hope that you can find it in your heart to raise my daughter. I couldn't trust anyone else with her.' I could never…I never asked my mother about it. But the box. It was…it was my biological mother's. It was what the nurses used to keep patient cards in order, and it had her name etched in the side. I wanted to steal it, keep a part of her with me, but I knew my mother'd notice if the box just disappeared. So I left it and took the photo instead. And for 13 years, I let it sit there. But when I was about to go off to college, I wanted that box so bad. So I went back to where I had found it before, but it was gone. Just…vanished. But I still had her with me…you know?" Maura finished timidly, wanting desperately for Jane's body heat to overtake the sudden chill she had.

As if reading her mind, Jane pulled her closer, as close as she could get her. Their clasped hands laid lightly atop the blankets, like a secret promise, before they carefully detangled them.

"Yo, Maur! Jane up yet?" Frankie called as he ran into the room.

The women sat up, Jane removing her arm from around Maura's shoulders. Maura reluctantly propped herself to a sitting position as she watched everyone else enter. Angela was the next to enter, Teresa close behind with Dani in her arms. Frank was last. Maura had only recently met him, and yet he had taken to her just as everyone else in the family had. None of them had a second thought of the two sitting there in bed as they filed in and spread themselves out on the couch and chairs. Tommy entered after them, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He stopped dead in his tracks, though, when he saw the pair. Maura was about to make a gap between them at the look Tommy was giving, but she felt Jane grip her arm firmly under the covers. So Maura stayed where she was, watching Tommy unfold before them.

"Uhh…Dr. Isles…Hey? Umm…"

"Stop your yammering, Tommy. No one cares," Frankie cut in.

Everyone laughed.

"C'mon, sweetheart. Find a seat," Angela encouraged, waving him over to the rest of the family. "We're all ready for a game, and you're holding us up."

Tommy was still frozen in the doorway. He watched everyone else move the furniture to be closer to the bed as they set up a circle. Dani clambered from her seat next to Teresa up onto the bed. She gave Jane a hug, to which the officer cringed lightly as a little knee hit her ribs. But then the little girl was gone, plopping herself in Maura's lap. One of the doctor's arms wrapped instinctively around the little girl, the other hand reaching for the cards she was just dealt.

Finally, the youngest Rizzoli sibling shrugged, dropped the flowers onto a table, and went to join his family.

A few hours later, the hospital doctor found his way to Jane's room to check on her. He wasn't prepared for what was waiting there though, no matter how many times he'd dealt with families. The scene was almost the same as it was before. Jane, Maura, and Dani were still in bed, the rest of the Rizzolis had managed to fit on the tiny little couch. As it turned out, both Jane's and Maura's coworkers had arrived with lunch orders. Grant, Frost, and Crowe were seated on the floor, Carol, Alex, and Jamie squished into two armchairs. It made for a grand total of fourteen people packed into the small space, all of them laughing, discarded a la carte sandwich wrappers everywhere.

"Miss Rizzoli?"

"Yeah?" she asked over the loud chatter.

"You're good to go. Your ribs will be sore for a while, but they'll be fine–we reset them in time–and your sprained wrist will be fully functional in two to ten weeks. Use your own digression as to what level of physical activity you feel comfortable with. We do recommend you take a few more days rest, though, before you go back to work."

"Great, thanks," Jane said dismissively.

"That doesn't just mean taking time off, Miss Rizzoli. It means staying in bed; giving your ribs a chance to heal."

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Bed rest. Can I go now?"

He nodded.

"Can I have my clothes?"

"No," he said simply, turning and exiting the room.

Maura laughed.

"I like him," she teased, grinning at Jane. "And didn't you say broken wrist?"

"I might've," Jane smirked. "But my ribs _were_ broken! You heard him."

"That makes you one for two in the truth category," Maura retorted. "Which is why you can't have your clothes. It's karma."

"Since when does Miss Science believe in karma?"

Maura grinned.

"I don't. Angela brought you clothes. But I like to see you sweat."

Jane grinned, then was hit with the image she'd been fighting for a week. Their bodies, working together, breathing together. Skin to skin, sweat to sweat…

She shook her head, ridding herself of the image. _Stop it, _she chastised herself. It made her whole being yearn for Maura, the woman pressed against her, like she did every second of every day. But she could wait for Maura.

* * *

Maura stepped from the shower and through the cloud of steam, only to find that the pile of clothes she had grabbed was missing. The only things left were her bra and panties.

"Jane? Where are my clothes?" she yelled out the open bathroom door as she pulled on the underwear.

Jane peeked her head in, smiling at the doctor.

"They were dirty. I threw them in the laundry basket."

"They were not dirty!" Maura retorted, wiping the clouded mirror to get a better look at herself.

"Well I only did it just now."

Maura's head turn quickly to catch Jane's eye.

"Ten second rule," Maura said gleefully, then ran out the door for the laundry basket.

But the officer had other plans for her. Jane snagged Maura around the waist, her strong arms pulling the doctor up and off the floor and into her body. Maura let out a joyous laugh as her feet found the floor. She spun around to smile up at the taller woman whose arms remained around her half-naked body in a tight embrace. The smile she received in return was perfect. It was intriguingly warm and surprisingly giddy for the usually teasing woman. And before Maura could even think twice, she had taken Jane's lips in a casual kiss. It was brief, soft, but so damn perfect.

The perfect had to end though, as the reality of what she did came crashing down around Maura. It hit her so hard, she actually took a step away to balance herself. She looked to Jane, to see if she was thinking the same thing, but all she was greeted with was that same warm smile.

"Well if you're not gonna play fair," Jane teased, turning from Maura to grab her clothes from the basket as nothing had happened.

She turned back around to see Maura gaping at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I…we…?" she stuttered, pointing her fingers from her to Jane and then back to her.

"Kissed?" Jane offered, extending the clothes to the very confused Maura.

"Yeah," she said feebly, taking the clothes, her eyes shooting up to find Jane's. To search them for an answer.

"Seems like natural progression to me, wouldn't you say?" Jane laughed lightly, reaching over to brush Maura's cheek with her fingers.

In an instant, the doctor's confusion was gone and it was replaced with annoyance. She whacked Jane on her arm.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she half yelled. It wasn't angry. It was frustrated.

"You say that like you've gushed your feelings to me!" Jane retorted.

"That's…it's—You're the stereotypical male figure in this relationship!"

Jane gave an incredulous laugh.

"What, so I'm supposed to make the first move?"

"Yes!" Maura protested.

They both stopped yelling, they both stopped their angry arm flailing. When their eyes locked, their frustration was gone. Identically excited grins crossed their faces, and Jane drew them in for another kiss. Maura felt how gentle Jane was being with her, felt how soft Jane's lips were, how perfectly they molded to her own. It was worlds better than Maura had ever imagined it, but she pressed a firm hand to Jane's chest to get enough leverage to break herself away.

"No. I can't lose you, I just…I couldn't live without you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jane breathed, gently lifting Maura's chin, to make the doctor look her in the eye. "No planning our break up before we go on a date. _That's_ not fair."

Her eyes showed trust, reassurance. It weathered at Maura's resistance.

"But what if…?" was all Maura could come up with.

Jane cupped Maura's face gently, holding Maura's gaze.

"I thought you said you didn't like 'what if's'," she pressed, amusement shining in her chocolate eyes.

After a moment of hesitation, a smile overtook Maura, whether she wanted it to or not. She was absolutely glowing. There was nothing else she could've wanted.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Maura teased. "I leave you alone for ten minutes and you're already disobeying orders."

"What can I say, I'm a rule breaker."

Maura raised her eyebrows and guided Jane back to her bedroom.

"Now go. At least lay down. I'll be there in a minute."

She pushed Jane in the right direction, giving her ass a tap before disappearing around the corner. Jane grinned and threw herself lazily on top of the covers, propping her pillow up to give her head support. Maura reentered, a laptop in hand.

"Don't yell at me for not showing you these earlier," she warned, climbing next to Jane and setting the computer in Jane's lap. She snuggled up against the officer, her cheek resting on her shoulder as she stared at the computer screen. Jane gave a laugh.

"We can pick any and she'll print them free of charge," Maura explained.

Jane didn't answer at first. She was staring at the screen, scrolling very slowly through each of the photos. Each one melted her heart a little more, her smile getting a little bit bigger with each new shot. Maura snaked her hand under Jane's arm, taking the bandaged hand in her own.

"I can't pick one," Jane breathed as she came to the end.

Maura nodded in agreement.

"We can have all of them," she laughed lightly, "But I think we could have one that's bigger, to you know…hang up?" she almost whispered.

Jane heard the uncertainty, and she knew why it was there. She had it, too.

"I…I wanna tell you something," Jane said, more quietly than Maura's question. "I'm…scared of forever."

Maura didn't say anything; she heard the pain in Jane's voice. Telling her she was wrong wasn't the way to deal with it, so she stayed where she was, kept her hand in the officer's.

"I think it's mostly because I don't think I…deserve it," she continued, squeezing Maura's hand, to make sure the woman was still there with her. "I don't think I make a good girlfriend, and I can't bear the thought of you settling for me…"

Jane let her words hang heavy in the air around them, fearing that their weight would suffocate the woman she found herself falling in love with. But Maura surprised her again. She didn't run, she fought back.

"There's a debate, in the mathematic community," Maura started, choosing her words carefully.

Even the start, before Maura had gotten to the point, had lifted Jane's spirits. There she was, standing on the scary edge of what was the changing point in her life, and instead of being as frightened as she was a second ago, Jane was trying not to smile at the ridiculousness that would soon turn into a very good point.

"Some people think one to an infinite power is one. Others say that is only speculation and that one to an infinite power cannot be defined. They say that because infinity isn't reachable. We give it a name and it sounds, definite, but it isn't. Forever is too big a word, too big an idea to fathom. Forever is just one moment after the next. I don't expect you to take me forever, Jane. I expect you to take me for a moment, and then I expect you to want to carry me to the next one. _That's_ forever. Our future will come, but it'll always come in tangible, countable steps. I want to be the one to take each step with you, so if you'll have me…"

Jane couldn't wait. She pulled Maura into a kiss; she needed to convey her trust to the doctor, her love, her…everything. She felt Maura exhale in relief, her hot breath tickling Jane's lips. The action made Jane grin.

"You know how adorable you are, right?'

Maura pulled away with a laugh.

"I've been told, yeah."

They were cut off when the doorbell rang, the two exchanging puzzled looks.

"I wasn't expecting anyone," Jane assured, shifting to get up.

Maura pointed a stern finger at Jane, who sighed and stayed put.

"Yeah, yeah. Bed rest. On it," she grumbled, watching Maura roll out of bed and out of sight.

In the living room, Maura ran to the door and cracked it open enough to see who was outside.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"Vince Korsak, Boston Homicide. Can I come in?"

* * *

**A/N: Something else very sad I thought I'd mention. I'm going on a Baltic cruise a week from today. Which means no wifi. I will try desperately when we're on land to find some kind of internet. I'll be the girl on the subway yelling at her laptop to load as we travel from place to place. So I desperately hope that I won't be cut off for three weeks, but if that _is_ the case, when I get back, I'll have quite a few updates for you. If you're willing to wait that long.**

**So yeah, review the chapter, tell me what you think. I love hearing what details you liked; it lets me know you appreciate the story I'm telling, and I love being loved. Who doesn't?**


	10. Strange Domestic Life

**A/N: Buffy challenge chapter 3.**

**One more Buffy quote remains to be found in the next two chapters. Might or might not be this one. Remember the rules, 1. find it, I write whatever you want. 2. the quote will never be in a Jane/Maura exchange.**

**Hint #1: Both quotes are from season 7.**

**Hint #2: The remaining quote is in an exchange between Buffy and ****Willow****. **

**Hint #3: The remaining quote has something to do with one of the Potential Slayers.**

* * *

_In the living room, Maura ran to the door and cracked it open enough to see who was outside._

_ "Yes?" she asked politely._

_ "Vince Korsak, Boston Homicide. Can I come in?"_

* * *

Maura stepped aside without a word, giving him room to enter the living room.

"Is everything okay?" Maura asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I've just got a couple of questions for Jane, Miss…?"

"Doctor," Maura corrected. "Dr. Maura Isles."

"Well, Dr. Isles, is she here?"

"We just got back from the hospital. She's in her room—"

"Thanks," he cut her off, heading for Jane's room.

Maura thought about protesting, but no words came out, so she instead opted to hesitantly follow the detective. When he entered the room, though, Jane's face lit up, and Maura's worry was gone. She watched him walk over to Jane and pull her into a man hug. A legitimate man hug. They gripped hands firmly then pulled in, chest to chest, before giving each other a clap on the back. Maura couldn't help but grin at how butch Jane actually was. But she left, knowing full well that privacy was important to Jane.

"Yo, Korsak! Everything okay?"

"Just tying up my case in a neat little bow," he replied, dropping a binder onto Jane's lap. "Can you ID the three guys who ran you over?"

"Yeah…?" Jane answered warily, waiting for an explanation, but he just gestured to the binder.

She rolled her eyes, but opened it, scanning the rows and rows of photos.

"So who'd they kill?" she asked casually, turning the page.

"Attempted murder is enough in my book."

Jane's eyes shot to his in a glare.

"They didn't try to kill me, Korsak."

"Says who?"

"Says me! You should be working a real case, with real bad guys," she mumbled, turning the page once more.

"Like I said, we got the guys. Just need your witness via photo lineup. So. Can. You. ID them?"

Jane took a few more seconds to glare at him before focusing back on the photos. She pointed to one, turned the page and pointed to two more. Korsak grinned.

"You always were the best, Rizzoli."

She smiled back, sliding the binder toward him.

"What can I say? Being a detective's my dream."

"Well if we ever need extra hands, I'll give you a call. The more brownie points you can build up, the better."

Jane's eyes lit up, and a grin crossed her face.

"You'd do that?"

"C'mon, Jane. How long've we known each other? Since you were two? I see the detective in you."

Maura reappeared, tray of food in hand.

"Don't let me interrupt," she said brightly, placing the tray in Jane's lap and turning to leave. The doctor, however, found herself reaching for Jane's leg. She couldn't help it; she needed to touch the thing that was finally hers. Her fingers rested on Jane's thigh, and, as she walked away, she let her fingers drag down the length of Jane's leg until there was no more skin to touch. By that point, though, she was already out the bedroom door.

The gesture wasn't lost on either Jane or Korsak; it was a very clear, very possessive move, and Jane knew it. She felt Korsak's stare burning into her, but she didn't look up. She felt herself blush, mostly because she _knew_ what Korsak looked like. She was absolutely positive he had on one of Frankie's _ridiculous_ grins, and it unnerved her. She worked up the courage to look over, and sure enough, he had on a cheesy smile. She glared and focused on her pasta.

"She's a keeper," he mused, taking a seat on the edge of Jane's bed. "You gonna bring her to your mother's Christmas party?"

"Shit," Jane breathed as the news hit her. "That's next week isn't it? The damn heat wave is throwing me off."

"Well? You gonna bring her?"

Jane laughed with a mouthful of pasta.

"Lay off, Korsak. Of course I am. Ma loves Maura."

"She's met her? And she's okay with it?"

"She doesn't know."

Korsak laughed in disbelief.

"You two couldn't even keep your hands off each other in a thirty second exchange, and you expect me to believe you managed to keep it from your family?"

He gave another incredulous laugh.

"It's…It's kind of a new thing," Jane said sheepishly, running her fingers through her hair as a nervous habit. "And besides, I don't need their approval. I've got yours."

The sincerity in Jane's voice threw Korsak. He glanced over at Jane, who was staring back at him with vulnerable eyes, a very rare occurrence. She gave him an insecure, but super adorable smile, and he couldn't help but smile back. It warmed his heart that she trusted him.

"You do, you know. Have my approval," he assured, patting her knee comfortingly.

And just like that, the sweetness was gone, and her scowl was back.

"But I still have to tell them," she grumbled, slumping back into the headboard.

"You ashamed to have that beautiful woman by your side?" he asked, slightly shocked.

"Not in the least," Jane replied. "It just means I'd be including them in my personal life. I hate including them."

Korsak chuckled, getting to his feet.

"That's just the stubbornness in you, Jane. You know you love them."

Jane feigned anger, half-glaring at him.

"I hate it when you're right," she teased.

"Then you must hate me a lot."

She smirked, then stuck out her tongue.

Out in the kitchen, Maura was bustling around, cleaning up the mess she had made when making dinner. She threw her own empty pasta bowl in the sink, then went to searching for a container for the leftover sauce. Maura smiled to herself, amused at how much she felt like a housewife. It was strange, because it felt like a new phenomenon, even though she knew it was how she always acted. It still felt different; she was doing it for Jane.

The phone rang and pulled her back into reality. She lunged for the phone, and managed to grab it before the answering machine picked up.

"Rizzoli residence, this is Maura speaking," she answered naturally. "Teresa? Slow down, I can't understand you. What'd you need?"

She listened to the woman rant in a panicky voice, then nodded to nothing in particular.

"Give me a minute, okay? I'll ask Jane."

Maura covered the phone microphone and strolled to Jane's room, to find the cop friends laughing at something.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?" she asked, all her attention immediately on Maura.

"It's Teresa. She wants to know if you can take Dani ice skating with her friends and the other moms. She and Tommy were planning on leaving for the weekend, to relax before the holidays."

"I mean, I'd love to. But I can't skate, Maura."

"I can!" Maura said quickly, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

Jane heard it though, and gave her a side smile.

"_We_ can take her, yes."

A grin spread across the doctor's face, her adorable dimples appearing and melting Jane's heart.

Maura exited quickly to continue her conversation with Teresa, and Jane turned back to Korsak. He was standing again, binder and bag in hand.

"You leaving?"

"Yeah. I'm leaving you two kids to your business. I'll see you next week, ugly sweater and everything."

Jane smiled.

"It was nice to see you, Korsak. Don't be such a stranger."

"Nope," he called over his shoulder as he left.

Maura waved to him from her seat on the couch as he passed, phone pressed to her ear. He smiled and returned the wave before going out the front door.

* * *

A loud knocking startled Jane awake. The clock on her end table read 3:30, which made her roll her eyes in annoyance. She carefully detangled her legs from Maura's and rolled slowly out of bed in an attempt to keep the doctor asleep, but she stirred, groaning at the sudden lack of heat.

"I'll be right back," Jane said softly, ducking out into the living room.

Tommy was on the other side of the door, a half asleep Dani cradled in his arms.

"Thanks for doin' this, Janie," he whispered, transferring the girl into Jane's arms and setting a small duffel bag on the ground.

Jane just nodded, still half-asleep. He smiled, then gave Dani a small kiss on her forehead. She stirred, nestling deeper into Jane, who gave her brother a smile before closing the door with her foot. She headed off to the guest bedroom, when the little girl whimpered in her arms.

"Jane?" she mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Can…can I stay with you?"

Jane laughed lightly, and changed her path to head toward her room instead of the guest room. She set the girl down, and, even though the doctor was half-asleep, her arms opened automatically to allow the little girl access. Dani crawled into the safe haven that was Maura's arms, and closed her eyes. Jane followed suit, her legs crossing with Maura's once more, their foreheads pressed together.

"Thanks for doing this," Jane said, her voice scratchy.

Maura just smiled and gave her a languid kiss.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be," she whispered.

And that's how they fell asleep, centimeters apart, Dani wedged protectively between them. The girl hadn't felt more at home in her entire life than she did right then, and to be honest, neither had the two women.

Jane was the first to get up the next morning. She opened her eyes to find that none of them moved the entire night, and she wanted, more than anything, to stay there forever. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of fresh linens and Maura Isles. She felt Dani's fingers wrapped around a couple of her own and felt Maura's hot breath against her chest. She kissed Maura's forehead lightly, loving how the warm skin felt under her lips. Finally, Jane worked up the willpower to roll out of bed, knowing she'd spend the rest of the weekend with the two. She walked lazily into the kitchen, then groaned. Maura threw out her instant pancake batter…Damn her.

Maura woke up in a very different fashion than Jane, little hands shaking her into consciousness.

"Aunt Maura, Aunt Maura. Wake up! Auntie Jane made breakfast."

Maura squinted into the sunlight, noting that what the little girl said was true. She did smell food. She let the little girl grab her hand and drag her through the apartment to the kitchen. Jane was busy in the kitchen, grilling bacon in one pan, flipping a pancake in another. She stopped to take a breath, using the back of her hand to wipe her forehead. The action though, just spread more flour onto her face.

"I'm gonna kill you," she grumbled when she saw Maura approaching.

"Aww, you only think that," Maura laughed, hopping onto a barstool, Dani mirroring the action.

"No, I'm pretty sure I might do it this time. I had to make these damn pancakes from scratch because you won't put anything processed in that pretty little body of yours."

Maura laughed again, resting her elbows on the counter and putting her chin in her hands, watching the officer work.

Jane slid the bacon onto a plate and the finished pancake onto a stack of already finished ones. She placed the food in front of her guests, along with two glasses of orange juice.

"I'm gonna shower. We're leaving in twenty," she announced, dragging her hand up Maura's arm before dashing away quickly.

The two ate relatively fast, conversing quietly until they were finished. Maura then helped Dani dress before getting herself ready. They ended up leaving in plenty of time, arriving at the ice rink at the same time as everyone else. Dani jumped from the car and ran to her friends, tackling all of them in a hug.

"Jane! How lovely to see you again!" one of the mothers cooed as Jane and Maura approached.

She pulled the officer into an uncomfortable hug, before extracting herself and smiling politely at Maura.

"I'm sorry!" Jane realized, placing a hand on Maura's arm. "This is my girlfriend, Maura Isles."

She felt Maura tense under her grasp at the title, but Jane wasn't worried. These stuck-up women used 'girlfriend' to reference their friends. Personally, Jane found it pompous and annoying, but still. It felt _so_ good to call Maura her girlfriend.

"Be still my heart! Jane Rizzoli has a _friend_?" another mother chimed in, over-exaggerating shock.

"It can't be!" said another.

Jane felt Maura relax once more, and when their eyes locked, Jane saw the gratitude in the doctor's eyes. She smiled sweetly at Maura before introducing her to the mothers one by one. Summer, Alyson, Emma, Gina, and Felicia, to be specific. Then they all piled inside the ice rink, bought their admittance tickets, and rented skates.

Jane made quick work of Dani's skate laces, yanking them tighter than she thought possible, but it was what Maura had told her to do.

"Auntie Jane? That's really tight," Dani said, watching the other mothers tie their children's laces in a gentle, loose fashion, before turning her attention back to the woman kneeling in front of her.

"Trust me," Jane said, patting the girl's head affectionately as she stood up. She helped the girl to her feet, and the group of children were off, racing (as fast as they could in their skates) to the rink.

The mothers all headed for the benches closest to the food stand, grouping around for what would turn out to be a very, very long gossip session. Jane and Maura sat with them and half-listened, but never joined in. They just sat, using every bit of their willpower to keep their hands off each other. And the longer they sat, the less words they heard and the more charged the air got between them. Jane had resorted to ringing her hands, rubbing her palms, whatever she could to touch without touching. Maura, on the other hand, had become rigid, afraid that if she moved it would be to take Jane's hand, or brush her thigh, or _something_.

Their miracle came, though, all the kids running back to their mothers, complaining about their sore ankles. Dani was the last to show up, a perplexed look on her face.

"My feet don't hurt," she stated, her little brow furrowing as she thought hard. "Was it cause you did my skates so tight?"

Jane grinned and leaned down.

"You can thank Aunt Maura for that," she whispered.

Dani smiled brightly, jumping onto Maura's lap and giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Aunt Maura," she chirped.

Jane watched as the other kids ran to their mothers, not for affection but for money. They didn't hug, they didn't smile…it was just demand and response. Just as quick as the kids appeared, they were gone.

"Don't you wanna go eat with them?" Maura asked, tilting her head forward to catch Dani's eye.

"I'm not hungry," Dani said simply. "Plus, I wanna skate more."

She paused, considering something.

"Will you skate with me for a little?" she asked, turning to look up at the woman whose lap she was in.

Maura saw the small, emerald eyes shining up at her and she grinned.

"Of course, sweetie. Let me go get mine on, okay?"

She gently lifted the girl and placed her in Jane's lap. She rested her hand on Jane's shoulder, and used it to push herself up and off the bench before rushing off. Jane let out the breath she was holding; she felt her body relax, felt the butterflies in her stomach calm, as soon as Maura was out of sight.

"Thanks for bringing me, Auntie Jane," the little girl mumbled, quiet enough so only the officer could hear.

Jane was about to respond when she was jumped with a million questions.

"Where did you find _her_, Jane? She's so high class," Summer asked, giving Maura a once over as she left, her head tilting slightly.

Jane wasn't sure if she should've been offended by the statement, but she really didn't have time to consider, seeing as Dani dove right in.

"She filled in for my doctor the day we went in," the little girl explained.

"Is she married?" Emma asked.

Dani gave a confused face, and Jane _knew_ that the little girl knew about them. She quickly cut in before Dani had the chance to.

"No, not that I'm aware of."

"Well then what's the catch?" Alyson asked.

"Excuse me?"

"She's a beautiful, rich, skilled woman, and she hasn't found a man. There's clearly an unseen catch."

Felicia laughed.

"Well of course there is. She puts up with Rizzoli, here. You've gotta be at least a little nuts to hang out with you," she teased.

Jane half-glared, but didn't respond. She didn't yell back, she didn't storm off. She just waited for Gina to speak her piece. But the woman didn't say anything. She just sat contently, watching the other women, keeping her eyes from meeting Jane's.

"You ready to go, sweetie?" Maura asked as she walked back up.

Dani smiled and nodded, scooting from Jane's lap back onto her feet. She stumbled slightly, still not completely used to the skates. Maura was there to catch her though, a steady arm keeping the girl on her feet. And then they were off, Dani using Maura for support as she tried skipping in the skates. Jane laughed to herself, and couldn't help her curiosity. She got up from the group of women and walked away, to watch the two. She found a seat near the glass surrounding the rink and sat, her eyes scanning the crowd for the pair.

She spotted them immediately, mostly because of Maura. The woman looked so out of place. Yes, there were plenty of adults skating around, but Maura…she looked, she looked so special. Two things separated her from everyone else. The first was her clothing. She had on one of her expensive dresses that hugged her body, no sleeves to speak of; just thin straps, but she didn't look cold. The second was her movements. She glided on the ice naturally, it looked like she wasn't even working. Upon further inspection, though, Jane saw Maura was actually working plenty hard, her leg muscles flexing with every turn, every stop, but it all looked so fluid. Maura was skating patiently beside Dani, the two hand in hand, the little girl stumbling slowly, unsurely. After a couple of the painfully slow laps, Maura pulled the wobbly girl in front of her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and taking off, guiding the girl around the rink, Dani safely nestled in her embrace. Her feet were glued to the inside of Maura's as they glided, the movements so much smoother than when the girl was skating alone. Jane couldn't help but smile at the joy in the little girl's eyes as they moved, and she certainly couldn't help but gaze lovingly at the woman causing that joy.

"You love her, don't you?"

Jane jumped, not realizing anyone had followed her. The sincerity in Gina's eyes gave Jane the courage to nod.

"Yeah. Like she's my own kid."

The woman gave Jane a knowing smile.

"You know I didn't mean Dani."

Jane looked warily at the woman, clearly nervous.

"Don't treat me like those other stupid housewives, Jane. She's a wonderful woman."

They sat in silence for a moment, content to watch the adorable pair.

"Go get some skates," Gina finally said.

"No! I'd rather not embarrass myself, thank you very much," Jane laughed, crossing her arms as she slumped back into the seat.

"You really think that woman cares? She'd love you if you were the dumbest, messiest fool there was in the world."

"I know, but—"

"Go. Get. Skates. Or I will shove you out there _without _them."

Jane gave the woman a side smirk, then dashed off. She was back in a matter of minutes, and Gina walked with her silently to the entrance. The mother crouched down when she saw Maura and Dani rounding the corner, and the little girl took the hint. She broke from Maura, shakily skating over and into Gina. The woman strained against the weight, but managed to keep Dani on her feet.

Maura followed suit, noticing Jane standing at the rink entrance.

"I'll watch her, don't worry," Gina said quickly, and then the two were gone, leaving Jane and Maura alone. Maura gave Jane a teasing smile.

"You ready?"

Jane glared, then warily eyed the ice.

"C'mon," Maura encouraged, extending her hand. "You can trust me."

Jane peered into those shining hazel eyes and she was a goner. She firmly took Maura's hand and set one foot on the ice. After a brief moment of pause and panic, she felt Maura squeeze her hand; it broke her fears, and she put the other foot on the ice. She had expected the whole thing to be a lot worse, but as it turned out, skating wasn't so bad. Granted, she wasn't anywhere _near_ graceful, but she could move. What she didn't do, though, was let Maura's hand escape hers. No matter how cold the air was around her, she didn't feel cold. She felt that warmth in her palm, and she was home.

They skated around, talking and laughing for what seemed like forever, or at least long enough the Jane felt tired. She pulled Maura over to the rink wall and leaned against it, releasing a deep sigh. Maura smiled warmly at her, skating closer. She glided until there was no more room to move, her body pressed flush against Jane's, her body fitting neatly between Jane's slightly spread legs. Both their heart rates took off, and the butterflies in Jane's stomach increased ten fold, until she thought for sure they couldn't beat any faster. After a final moment of hesitation, Maura gave Jane a quick, innocent kiss, before pushing herself away and skating backward, her eyes never leaving Jane's.

"Stay there," she mouthed, before turning on her heels and skating off.

Jane did as she was told and watched Maura from her spot on the wall. The doctor weaved easily through the loosely packed crowd, twirling around effortlessly in what seemed like a much needed release. The more she spun, the faster she seemed to glide around the ice, and the faster she went, the more intricate her footwork became. Maura's eyes stayed glued to her feet, and yet she never hit anyone. Jane saw the doctor smiling to herself, one of those adorably satisfied smiles, dimples and all.

Finally, Maura raced back to Jane, colliding with the woman instead of stopping. Jane caught her clumsily, and the two burst into a fit of laughter. As they caught their breath, Jane got a better look at the doctor. Her cheeks were stained a very rosy color from the windburn she had given herself skating so quickly. It made her eyes stand out, made her smile seem just a little more bright. Jane smiled, reaching out to brush her fingers across the color. Her cheeks were hot to the touch, her chest still rising and falling labouredly , but that smile never faded. Jane pressed her hand more firmly into her cheek, cupping Maura's face and gazing into her eyes. God she loved this woman. More than was healthy, probably.

Their moment was broken, though, when a familiar voice echoed to their ears from across the room.

"You take that back!"

Sure enough, they spotted Dani pointing an angry finger at a little boy in the lobby. They rushed over, but didn't intervene. They just stood at the rink entrance, peering into the lobby at the exchange.

"I won't take it back. It's what my momma said."

"It didn't sound very nice."

"So? She said it was true. She said your aunts were dykes."

Dani took a threatening step closer to the boy, her Rizzoli side taking over.

"Stop saying that," she warned.

"But why? She said they kissed and that it wasn't right."

Then the little girl shocked everyone who was watching the scene. Which was…well, everyone. She dropped her accusatory finger, looking sadly at the boy.

"They're in love," she said softly. "I don't think that's wrong."

The boy didn't answer. He couldn't. His mouth opened like he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Jane had had enough at this point, storming off the rink and over to Dani, scooping her up and placing her on a bench. She got down on her knees and started swiftly unlacing the skates.

"We're leaving," she mumbled.

Dani nodded and started working on the other skate.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this _might_ be my last update until after I get back, but I'm not sure. I was just hit with a wave of ideas, and I'll probably be writing like a maniac at the airport on Thursday. If it ends up good enough to post, I have no idea. Love all of you and thank you so much for all your support so far.**


	11. Duh?

**A/N: found wifi but its 5 dollars a minute, so I'm in and I'm out. Hope you like it, the story might be fragmented, I'm not sure. **

**This is also the last chapter of the Buffy challenge. One more Buffy quote remains to be found in THIS chapter. Remember the rules, 1. find it first, I write whatever you want. 2. the quote will never be in a Jane/Maura exchange.**

**Good luck.**

* * *

"Jane, wait!" Maura called as Jane stormed out of the ice rink lobby and into the parking lot.

Jane stopped her retreat to turn and look at Maura.

"I'm _so _sorry. If I could've…If I could've had some self control…"

"I'm gonna have to stop you there," Jane laughed, the anger in her features instantly gone. "Do _not_ apologize for something I will never regret. I'm not mad at you, Maur. I'm mad at her. We kissed, yeah. No one else cared. _She_ had to go and make a big deal of it and teach all that crap to her kid. I hate that people suck so much, but I will never hesitate to show you off, Maura. I'm…I'm not afraid to hold your hand or kiss you when it's appropriate, just because other people are there."

Maura gave a sweet smile.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah. Think of this as practice, before our families," Jane teased, a twinkle in her eye as she readjusted Dani in her arms, the girl wrapping her legs just a little tighter around Jane's waist.

"Do you think they'll react that badly?"

Jane shrugged, continuing her saunter toward their car.

"Probably not, but at least we've been prepared for the worst."

"Oh God…"

Jane stopped again when she heard ragged breathing behind her. She spun around, to find Maura hyperventilating, fingers to her neck to check her pulse. Dani let herself be put down onto the asphalt as Jane rushed to her side.

"Jesus, Maur. It's okay! They'll be okay with it. No need to panic!" she tried to sound soothing, but it came out as desperate, so she opted instead for silent comfort. She gripped Maura's upper arms to keep her grounded, to get Maura to focus on nothing but her. When their eyes stayed locked, she rubbed the doctor's arms softly, listening to the sound of her breathing, hearing it even out.

"We'll be okay," Jane managed, and Maura pulled her into a tight hug. Her arms wrapped tightly around Jane's small waist and she buried her face in the officer's neck, taking a final, slightly shaky, deep breath.

Dani tugged lightly on the hem of Maura's dress until the doctor found the strength to step away from Jane. She bent down and scooped Dani up, resting the girl on her hip. The girl could feel that Maura's breaths were still shaky, still frightened, and when their eyes met, hazel to emerald, Maura let a few tears go. Both her girls were there to catch them, Jane catching one with her lips, Dani's tiny fingers wiping away the other.

Then the little girl's brow furrowed as she looked over Maura's shoulder.

"What is it?" Maura asked, turning to look behind her.

Her jaw nearly dropped at the sight. Everyone who had been in the ice rink was now packed tightly against the long line of glass exit doors. They weren't gawking or glaring, they were giving…sad, apologetic smiles.

Jane's gaze drifted from Maura to the crowd then back. The doctor's free hand had flown to cover her mouth, appreciation flooding her hazel eyes. With the appreciation, though, also came a new wave of tears. Her body shook as she tried to hold them back, at which point, Jane had had enough.

"No, no, no," she soothed, gently guiding Maura's chin until their eyes met. "No more crying."

She pulled Maura into a tender kiss, careful not to squish Dani. Maura's worries melted into nothingness as Jane's velvet lips patiently caressed hers, disappearing and reappearing until Maura had all but forgotten their social plunder. She let her free hand find its way to the back of Jane's neck, pressing her lightly closer, but Jane pulled away, an amused grin on her face.

"No, no. That's enough of a show," she whispered, jerking her head toward the crowd.

"Oh…" Maura breathed, finally remembering they were there.

Dani giggled and let her head fall to rest on Maura's shoulder. Jane turned back to all the people, giving one of her classic forced smiles (that usually ended up looking like a grimace) then gave an exaggerated wave. _Keep it together, just walk away, Rizzoli_.

She wrapped her arm firmly around Maura's back and guided her the rest of the way to the car, never looking back.

* * *

Jane lay sprawled on the couch watching TV, her head propped up by the couch arm. Resting on her chest was a cup of coffee, her hands cupped around it gently. She heard the familiar melancholy melody of Maura's lullaby drifting from the guest room, and she smiled. _How did I end up with an angel? _Minutes passed, and the song died down. Maura tiptoed out of the bedroom, carefully making her way to Jane. She climbed over the brunette, tucking herself behind Jane's legs and letting her head rest on the officer's stomach. She didn't say anything; she just contently watched what Jane was watching. Jane set her coffee down on the ground, not wanting anything obstructing her view from the doctor.

"You sure you wanna tell your parents? At the Christmas party, I mean," Maura mused, her finger tracing careful circles around Jane's navel.

Jane thought about the proposition. They'd gone to a couple meals with the Rizzolis, after they had started dating, and it wasn't so bad. Sure, it was difficult to behave when her significant other was a damn goddess, but they managed. Sometimes they held hands under the table, sometimes they kissed when they passed in an empty hallway, but it was still hard. Maybe telling them would help; maybe it wouldn't. Jane knew she couldn't be 100% sure.

"I dunno…How about we tell my parents when I get to _meet_ yours," Jane countered.

Maura looked up, her chin resting on Jane's hard abs. She was _going_ to protest, but she saw teasing in Jane's eyes where there should've been offence.

"Whenever you want to," Jane clarified, a small smile twitching on her lips as she tucked a stray honey blonde lock behind Maura's ear. Then she focused her attention back to the TV, her hand remaining on Maura's head.

"How about we plan on telling them, but if there's never an opportunity, we just don't."

Jane nodded.

"Whatever makes you happy. I'm stuck with them either way," Jane laughed.

That might've been what Maura loved most about Jane. It was the side of her that had one job, and only one: keep Maura safe. The officer didn't hide it, and Maura loved it. She loved when they walked and Jane was adamant on walking on the side closest to the street. Maura loved when Jane would press a protective palm to her stomach to keep her from crossing the street right away. And Maura loved when Jane would put everything aside to do whatever _she _wanted.

"I promise you'll meet them," Maura whispered, watching but not really seeing the TV.

"I know, Maur. I was kidding."

"But I don't want you to think I'm keeping you from them. I, Maura Isles, am not ashamed to have you as mine, Jane Rizzoli."

Jane grinned down at her. She loved Maura's professional voice. It was surprisingly enticing.

"And I, Jane Rizzoli, am the luckiest woman out there to have you, Maura Isles, as mine. I'm ready when you are," she promised, capturing Maura's lips in her own. Her lips were slow to move against Maura's, to convey her love. Plus, Jane had learned that any hint of desire sent Maura barreling forward. And no matter how badly Jane wanted it, she knew she wasn't ready for the storm that was Maura Isles.

She pulled away reluctantly, biting her lip to contain a smile. The action, though, elicited a very strong response from the doctor. A response Jane wasn't intending to cause. The only warning Jane received was the sudden darkening in those hazel eyes before Maura was on top of her. The doctor took Jane's lips commandingly, using her weight to push Jane onto her back. The officer could only comply, her mind racing to catch up with her body. She met Maura kiss for kiss, breath for breath while at the same time fighting with herself to fight against Maura. _Too much, too fast, _she tried convincing herself. No, she only _wished_ she thought it was too much, too fast. It felt _so _right, though. So right…

Maura's phone buzzed, and she clearly had no intention of answering it, her lips trailing down Jane's jaw to her neck, where she started a new assault. Jane, however, could not ignore the phone. In all their haste, the phone had slipped from Maura's pocket and into Jane's lap, where Maura's knee was currently pressing it firmly into Jane's already heated center.

"M-Maura," Jane gasped, her breath hitching as the phone vibrated again, her hand managing to press Maura's chest ever so lightly away from her.

"Yeah, Jane?" Maura asked breathily as she hovered just above the officer's neck.

"You _really _need to get that."

With a final, rather hard bite to Jane's pulse point, Maura pushed herself to a seated position, removing her knee from between Jane's legs to straddle her once more. She slowly reached between them, grabbing the phone. When she pulled away, her knuckles brushed Jane through her jeans and the officer couldn't help but jerk. Maura just gave her a mischievous smile, her cheeks glowing with a rosy tint, her blood still pumping rapidly through her.

"You won't always be saved by the bell, Jane," she almost purred, the words sending fire through every vein in Jane's body. The officer watched her girlfriend take a final deep breath to even out her still shallow breathing, before answering the phone.

"Isles."

_-Hello, darling._

"Mother?" Maura asked, her eyebrows twitching up slyly at Jane, reminding her of their earlier conversation. "What a pleasant surprise."

_-I was just calling to let you know that we'll be in town for the art show._

"Art show in Boston? Who's?"

Jane heard a laugh from the other line.

_-You don't know? Oh, darling, you _have_ been living under a rock. It would explain your new tendency to not answer your home phone._

The statement perplexed Maura at first, but then realization set it. She hadn't lived at her house in months. She'd just been crashing at Jane's, going home every once in a while to grab clothes. It was more amusing than anything, seeing as she and Jane had only been dating for a week or two.

_-Maura?_

"I'm here, mother. Who's show?"

_-Your friend, Angela Montenegro's._

"What?"

_-Of course, darling. She's like the new Monet. The start of an era. Her last show brought the Queen of England and dozens of post-modernist artists. She's blown all of them away._

"Seriously?"

_-Why would I lie? Either way, we're coming in. We absolutely _need_ a piece of the action. The open house is tomorrow, though, and that's when our flight leaves, so we'll only get to the auction. You're more than welcome to come. And bring someone if you like; I'm sure you can find someone who'll appreciate Ms. Montenegro as much as we do._

Maura smiled warmly at the woman under her, who had resumed watching the muted television.

"I can think of someone, yeah."

_-Wonderful. We'll see you in a couple days._

Maura hung up, tossing the phone onto the carpeted floor. It gave a dull thud, Jane turning to look at the doctor.

"Your mother?"

"Mhm. It looks like you'll be meeting my folks sooner than you thought, my dear," Maura drawled, collapsing forward to lay on top of Jane, her head resting on the officer's chest. It was her turn to ask. "Do you want to tell them?"

Jane laughed.

"Let's at least see if they like me first, Maur."

Maura nodded, playing with the hem of Jane's shirt. Jane wrapped her arms tightly around Maura's waist and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, Maura's head rising and falling with Jane's chest.

"Does that mean I have to wear a dress?" Jane almost whined.

Maura felt like she should chastise the woman for being like a six year old, but she just laughed. Jane gave a short laugh, too.

"You're lucky I'd do anything for you," Jane teased, moving one of her hands from Maura's back up to her hair, twirling a soft lock around her finger as she thought.

They stayed that way for a couple more minutes, until Jane gently lifted Maura back to a sitting position, sitting up herself.

"I have to go to work," she said, giving Maura a chaste kiss and cupping her jaw.

"I thought you were taking time off," Maura mumbled, her worried gaze boring into Jane, who smiled reassuringly.

"Just desk duty, Maur. No guns, no bad guys. Hell, there isn't even walking. Korsak needed a fresh set of eyes to help Homicide sort through cold case files."

She slipped out from under Maura, speaking as she walked away. "And I need to get paid, _and_ sucking up to homicide and the lieutenant really couldn't hurt."

Maura stood up as well, heading to the kitchen.

"You want leftover casserole for you and the guys?" Maura called as she headed for the kitchen.

Jane reappeared, in the process of pulling on her charcoal dress pants, hopping toward Maura. She closed the fridge door and shook her head in response to Maura's question, draping her arms loosely around Maura's neck.

"And why not?" Maura asked, wrapping her arms around Jane's waist, letting them rest on the curve of her hips.

"Because," Jane whispered, leaning in dangerously close, the air between them charging rapidly. "If you forgot to give it to me now, I'd get to see you later tonight when you bring it in."

Maura leaned in to close the gap between them, but Jane slipped her hand there instead, Maura's lips catching nothing but Jane's palm. Jane gave a taunting look, her eyes peeking out over her hand.

"Now, now. This way I _know_ you'll show up," she teased, stepping back to separate them even more.

Maura gave a whimper, pouting as Jane headed for the door.

"Not gonna work, Dr. Isles. I am officially immune from that adorable pout," Jane teased, lying through her teeth as she snatched her keys from the counter. "Tommy should be by soon to get Dani back," she called, just before the front door slammed behind her.

Maura sighed, tension flooding from her body now that she was alone. She then tensed again. Tommy. Alone…Damn. She'd deal with it when it happened. Instead of worrying about it, the doctor flopped herself back on the couch, flipping through the channels until she found a vaguely familiar chick flick on Lifetime.

* * *

Knocking on the door woke Maura from her nap.

"Coming," she called groggily, rolling off the couch with some effort.

The knocking came again, and she groaned.

"I said I'm coming!" she yelled louder, running to the door as fast as her sleeping legs would allow. She unlocked one, two, three different bolts before managing to swing the door open. And there was Tommy.

"Hey…Dr. Isles—err, Maura. Is Jane home?"

Maura shook her head.

"She was called into work. Just missed her."

The doctor saw his eyes light up, and she knew what she was in for.

"Dani's in the guest room. Her bag's packed already," she said a little too loud.

"Yeah, great…" he mumbled distractedly, pushing past Maura, who was still halfway blocking the door. "Actually," he continued smoothly, "I was wondering if we could talk."

Maura cringed, glad her back was turned to him as she shut the door.

"What about?" she asked, hoping he couldn't notice the quiver in her voice.

He didn't notice, too wrapped up in his own nerves.

"Did you maybe want to go out for lunch sometime?" he faltered. "Or you know, coffee, or…" he stuttered, trying to backtrack.

"No," she said firmly, keeping her eyes averted.

She tried to seem preoccupied, tidying things around the room as she paced.

"Why?"

"Because. Although I can understand the behavior, I do not practice polygamy."

"Wha—I…you're seeing someone?"

"Yes," she replied tersely.

"Who?"

"I do not wish to have this conversation now, Tommy. Please…"

She mustered up the willpower to catch his gaze. She saw him searching her eyes, finding the desperation that filled them. She saw confusion swimming in his dark eyes, but after a moment of silence, he nodded. He turned swiftly and headed to the guest room, reappearing moments later with Dani in one arm, her bag in the other.

"Thank you, Maura," he said softly.

"For what?"

He smiled a small smile.

"You know what."

And then he was gone. She stood in the deafening silence, contemplating the words. Could he know? About her and Jane?

The next couple hours dragged by painfully slow, but when midnight rolled around, Maura grabbed her food from the fridge and rushed out the door.

At the police station, Jane and the guys were spread out on the homicide division floor, files littered everywhere. Korsak sat at his desk, head in his hands as he tried to stay awake. Jane was lying on her back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, Frost to her left doing the same. Crowe and Grant were still flipping through the final unread files. Other officers and detectives were bustling around them.

At the sound of the elevator bell, everyone stopped what they were doing to look up. Maura strode from the elevator, arms filled. Grant and Frost jumped up, rushing over to her.

"Oh my God, we love you Maura," they laughed.

Grant grabbed everything from her, and Frost scooped her up like a bride, Maura giving a surprised yelp before laughing as he carried her over to everyone else. He set her down, and Maura caught the jealous glare Jane had on her face. No one else noticed, too busy scrambling for the coffees. Jane pulled Maura down to the floor, kissing her deeply.

"Thank you," she whispered into the doctor's lips.

Maura smiled into the kiss, laughing lightly.

"Anything for a kiss," she whispered back, taking Jane's bottom lip between her own.

Someone laughed next to them, and Maura jumped away. Frost was grinning at them, as was everyone else.

"Subtle, Jane. Real subtle."

The officer glared, taking a playful swing at him from her spot on the floor. He dodged it easily, sitting back down on the ground, coffee in hand. Jane just rolled her eyes, backing up until Korsak's desk was pressed to her back, giving her more support. Maura followed, settling herself between Jane's legs, letting her back rest against Jane's torso. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, her hands resting lightly on her stomach.

"Don't go yet," she mumbled, her breath tickling the back of Maura's neck.

"I wouldn't want to distract you."

"You wouldn't," Jane countered, picking up a discarded file and holding it in front of them, her arms encasing Maura. "See? Working."

"Fine," Maura conceded, relaxing more of her weight into Jane. "But we have the Christmas party today. You need to at least sleep a little beforehand."

"And the same goes for you," Jane assured, nuzzling her nose in Maura's honey blonde locks, breathing in deeply. "Just as long as you stay for a little."

"I already said fine," Maura teased.

She closed her eyes, marveling at how comfortable she was.

Korsak handed Jane a coffee, seeing as how she couldn't get up. She smiled at him, then took a sip and went back to reading the file. Minutes turned into hours, until Frost jumped up.

"I've got something!" he yelled.

Those who were sleeping, including Jane and Maura, jolted awake at the sound, wiping sleep from their eyes as quickly as possible. Korsak went over to see what the commotion was about; he grinned.

"Great. Thanks for everyone's help. Overtime'll be added to all your paychecks. Now go home, get some rest."

"What time is it?" Maura asked, her speech slurred with sleep.

Jane stretched underneath her, then checked her watch.

"Shit. It's 3 o'clock. Damnit, Grant. Why didn't you get me up?"

"Language, Jane," Maura chastised.

Grant just laughed and shrugged his shoulders, sprawling himself out on the floor once more, covering his face with a file.

"C'mon, Maur. We gotta go."

"Why? I thought the party wasn't until seven."

"Yeah, well. It takes quite a while to make sugar cookies for all the kids."

"You have to do that? I thought your mother didn't trust you with cooking."

Jane laughed, her hands gripping Maura's ass to push her to her feet.

"Yeah, well, with cookies she has to. I don't know why, but that woman cannot bake a good cookie to save her life. They either turn out like dough or like bricks. So she's passed that duty to me."

Maura took her hand and yanked her to her feet. Jane grabbed the empty casserole pan from Korsak's desk and the two headed for the glass doors.

* * *

"I've never been to a Christmas party before," Maura said thoughtfully, tightening her grip on Jane's arm as they walked. Jane just laughed.

"I don't see why you would've. Last time I checked, you weren't Christian."

"I could've had Christian friends," Maura countered.

"I thought you said you didn't have friends."

"Touché."

Maura felt her nerves come crashing into her, racking her whole body as they approached the front door and Jane removed her arm from the doctor's grip. She felt the knots in her stomach, she felt the cold sweat set in, and through it all, she remembered vaguely that she had to keep a safe distance from Jane. No comforting hand to hold, no steady arms to pull her close. The only thing that would get Maura through the night was the undeniable heat radiating from Jane's tauntingly close body, knowing that she could have it later.

"Just relax," Jane comforted. "There are so many people here, I promise you won't stand out. Stick close, and we'll survive this."

She snuck in a quick kiss, before the front door swung open and Angela greeted then with tight hugs. Maura let herself be pulled through the door. She searched the huge mingling crowd for familiar faces. Frankie and Tommy were with a group of other men their age. Teresa was stuck with a group of women, a sour look on her face as she listened. Maura craned her neck to see around the corner, and found where the kids had set up shop. Isabelle had Dani placed in her lap, David and many other children around them, watching some Christmas special on the flat screen. Frost and the rest of the police department were scattered everywhere, clearly well adapted to the Rizzoli family and their crazy ways.

The beginning of the night lulled Maura into a false sense of security. Jane stayed by her side the whole time, introducing her quickly to a group then pulling her away before anything more than small talk came up. There was close family, distant family, old friends, new friends, and coworkers, and the more people they met, the harder Maura was finding it to remember who was who.

Soon, though, people needed Jane for other things, and Maura was left on her own. And as soon as she was alone, people swarmed her. Actually _swarmed_ her. The doctor kept on her brave face, though, answering questions and listening intently to what everyone else said. What Jane said, though, appeared to be right. Everyone kinda just swarmed everyone. It wasn't like they pegged her as new. The Rizzolis and their friends were just like that. The more Maura drank, as a nervous habit, the faster everything seemed to blur together. Faces were no longer familiar, and she was barely holding it together. The only thing keeping her from breaking apart was the fact that everyone seemed to like her so far. That's what kept her on her feet. Jane's family liked her, accepted her. No matter, though, she was still getting disoriented (and rightly so), until a hand gripped her arm and led her away. It was Isabelle, an amused smirk on her face.

"Welcome to hell," she laughed, weaving them both through the crowd and back to the children. "You must've had some brain cells knocked loose as a child if you willingly choose _this_."

Maura laughed weakly, sitting down on the couch the same time as the teenager.

"Thank you," Maura managed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, but closing her eyes just made her dizzy. She jolted, her hand flying to Isabelle's shoulder for support.

"You okay?" The girl asked nervously.

"Yeah…just dizzy."

"How much eggnog'd you have?"

"I dunno…a lot. Why?"

"You know it's spiked, right?"

"With what?" Maura asked stupidly.

"…Alcohol…?"

Maura's brow furrowed, and Isabelle laughed.

"You're an odd one, Maura Isles. I can see why Jane loves you so much."

"Love's a strong word."

Isabelle raised her eyebrows at the doctor.

"Really? So you don't love her?"

"Why is it that everyone seems to have known about us before even we did?"

"You need to ask?"

Maura was about to answer, but Dani sprinted up, a bunch of other children her age right behind.

"Aunt Maura! Wanna meet my cousins? Well…second cousins. And friends."

Maura smiled and nodded, and Dani was off, her mouth running a mile a minute as she rattled off names to the doctor. Maura listened patiently until she was finished. "Would you do something for us?" the little girl finally asked.

Maura looked to Isabelle, who was beaming, then back to the Dani's pleading eyes. She had found that sitting down and talking with the teenager had relieved the buzz she had felt earlier from the alcohol. She nodded to the little girl, who grinned back.

Jane ran into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help, Ma?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

"No, I think I've got it, sweetheart," Angela assured, but when she looked up from what she was doing, she saw the desperate look on Jane's face. "But if you need a minute to escape, by all means."

Jane let out a sigh of relief, cherishing the silence as she slumped into a dining chair. She sat quietly, feeling her body fatigue just from watching her mother work so hard, cook so much food.

"Ease up, will you?" she joked, standing up. "No one likes your food _that _much."

"Watch it," Angela warned, pointing a stern finger at her daughter. "Or I'll make you talk about your new girlfriend who you hold hands with under the table and think we don't notice!"

Jane opened her mouth in shock, then snapped it shut, unsure how to respond.

"I…you…" she stuttered, but she settled for an exasperated groan, turning on her heels and storming out of the kitchen. A couple seconds later, she stuck her head back in.

"Pop knows?"

Her mother nodded.

"Frankie and Tommy?"

"Yup."

"…Everyone else?"

Angela laughed.

"Yes! Now, go. Get Maura out of here before she sees the drunken half of the party. God knows we've scarred her enough already."

Jane gave her mother an appreciative smile before dashing out into the chaos in the living room. She stood on her toes to find Maura in the crowd, and find her she did. Maura was seated on the floor with all the kids; she was reading them 'twas the night before Christmas.' A few, if not most, of the children had fallen asleep listening, and the rest weren't far behind. Jane watched as Maura finished the book and grinned at the sleeping bodies around her. The officer weaved her way through the minefield of children, crouching behind Maura and giving her an affectionate kiss on the cheek. The doctor blushed lightly, her eyes scanning the room.

"Everyone's staring at us," she whispered, leaning back ever so slightly to brush against Jane.

"No, they're staring at _you_," Jane corrected. You've successfully completed every parent's worst nightmare: getting their child to bed on Christmas Eve."

Maura gave a shy smile.

"I like your family," she laughed.

"That's not the majority opinion. Besides, we better get going."

She saw Maura's apprehensive look, the honey blonde's eyes scanning the room, landing on each of the people she'd learned to love like her own family.

"It's okay," Jane reassured, rubbing Maura's back lightly. "We'll see them plenty often. You've got a big day tomorrow; I promise they'll understand."

The doctor yawned, validating Jane's point. She turned to give the woman behind her a defeated look, and Jane took it as her signal. She gently pulled Maura to her feet and guided her to the door.

Maura was sure she had fallen asleep in the car, because the next thing she could remember was strong arms picking her up, carrying her up the stairs and placing her in bed. The arms disappeared, though, and Maura was enveloped in isolated cold.

"Jane," she pleaded, rolling onto her side and curling up, trying to find warmth once again.

She heard a chuckle, followed by the mattress sinking, and then the arms were back. One slipped under her neck to give her head support, the other wrapping around her waist and pulling her tightly to Jane's body. Their legs intertwined automatically, and Maura felt at home once again. Jane pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck. The officer felt Maura relax even more in her arms, and she waited, listening for Maura's breathing to even out. When it did, she placed a final, lingering kiss on Maura's neck. The perfect way to end the perfect evening.

"I love you, Maur," she whispered into the darkness.


	12. Frilly Coffee and Decent Jokes

**A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful comments and I hope this is up to standards. Oh, and if at all possible, I'd love to know where you guys want the story to head. I've got a couple ideas in mind, but I wouldn't want to make a choice without asking all you first.**

* * *

Maura awoke to a strange tingling sensation traveling up her arm, over her shoulder, up her neck. Jane stopped her feather-light kisses when she reached Maura's ear.

"Morning," she said, her voice deep.

Maura felt heat flood her core; that damn voice was too sexy for anyone's own good. She gasped when Jane resumed her kisses, her eyes flying open to search for Jane. She pulled the woman on top of her, tangling her fingers in raven locks. They met in a rather heated kiss, both their pulses racing. Maura skated her tongue across Jane's bottom lip, begging for more. Jane parted her lips, giving in to what Maura wanted. When their tongues met, Jane couldn't help the moan that escaped. The sound sent a jolt and a fresh wave of need through Maura, and she swiftly flipped them, pinning Jane underneath her. The officer let out an unrestrained laugh, cutting through their tension. Maura grinned down at Jane through her ragged breathing, marveling at how gorgeous Jane looked, her curls splayed wildly across the pillow. She couldn't seem to keep herself from rocking her hips slightly. Jane noticed.

"You're quite the morning person, Dr. Isles," Jane said slyly, her heart slowly returning to its normal pace.

Maura brushed her honey blonde hair out of her face, revealing just how flushed her cheeks were. She didn't answer immediately, still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm not the one who started it," she countered.

"Well I'm _not_ finishing it," Jane laughed, sitting up and giving Maura a languid kiss before extracting herself out from under the doctor and out of bed.

Maura pouted, trying to get up too, but Jane pointed a stern finger back to the bed. Maura considered fighting back, but decided against it, pushing her pillow to the headboard and propping herself to a half-sitting position. Jane dashed away, and Maura smiled to herself as she waited. Jane was deceptively sweet; it made for plenty of wonderful surprises, including today.

Jane reappeared with a tray of breakfast in her hands and a wrapped gift under her arm.

"Merry first Christmas," she said brightly.

Maura beamed at her.

"It's perfect so far."

Jane chuckled and set the tray on Maura's lap. She set the gift at her feet, then crawled back in bed. She reached on her night table for her book and read quietly while Maura ate.

"How long've you been up?"

"Oh, you know, a while. You sleep like a rock," she teased.

Maura playfully pushed Jane with her free hand, but laughed anyway. She reached out and took Jane's hand, finishing her breakfast in content silence. She then got up, digging around in her purse until she retrieved a small box. Its only wrapping was the neat bow she had placed on it to try and hide the store label. The doctor handed it to Jane, who _did_, in fact, see the Tiffany's label. She glared at Maura.

"Really, Maura? I barely spent $20 and you spend $200?"

The doctor just smiled.

"Money doesn't mean anything. And besides, their collections are neither flashy, nor girly. Just like you. Now shut up and open it."

Jane obeyed, gently removing the lid. She found that Maura was right. It was a small bracelet, no gems, just large silver links with a single infinity symbol at the center. There was a note underneath it.

_Let me make forever worth it. –Maura_

Jane felt her eyes sting, but she held the tears back, laughing to herself. Maura pulled her into a hug, adjusting to straddle the brunette. She squeezed Jane reassuringly, letting her chin rest on the officer's shoulder.

"I love you, too, Jane," she whispered.

After the words registered, Jane pulled back enough to grin widely at Maura before giving her a deep kiss. One kiss turned into two. Into three, until Jane had to quite literally rip Maura from her.

"Open yours," she ordered, "Please."

Maura gave a sheepish smile, and then reluctantly rolled out of Jane's lap. She reached for the gift at her feet, taking her time to open it. She broke every piece of tape before revealing what it was to herself. The sight of what it was stunned Maura into silence. She wanted to laugh, to cry. It was an almost exact replica of her mother's doctor's aid box. The one from the funeral photo. She ran trembling fingers over the wood, amazed at how smooth it was. She turned it on its side. There, where her mother's name and place of business should have been, was her name and her office, etched in graceful letters. Maura wanted to speak, but found she couldn't, choosing instead to run her finger over the letters.

"I thought if I put her name, it'd be like living in the past. I…I figured it'd be better to move forward, and bring your mother along through the wonderful person you've turned out to be," Jane explained. She paused, unsure and waiting for a response. "I'm sorry…It was…It was a bad idea—"

"No!" Maura protested, her eyes shooting up to meet Jane's. Her hazel eyes were glazed over, brimming with unshed tears. "Don't you dare think that," she said, the trembling in her voice apparent. "No one's ever gotten me a better gift, Jane."

They sat in silence, Maura staring at the box and Jane staring at Maura.

"Well I always knew I was good…" Jane teased.

Maura laughed through her tears, quickly wiping away the few that had escaped. She gave Jane a quick kiss, then jumped out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jane asked, sitting up.

"Well _you_ don't have a dress suited for the art auction _or_ the restaurant, so—"

"Whoa, whoa. No one said anything about dinner to me."

"I'm telling you now."

Jane groaned and flopped onto her back once more.

"Stores are gonna be packed, Maura. After Christmas sales and crap."

Maura didn't respond, digging through the closet. She pulled out Jane's black jeans and a simple purple shirt. She roughly chucked them at the officer before searching for her own clothes.

"We're leaving in five," she said, yanking her blouse over her head.

* * *

The store Maura had in mind was not one for holiday sale hoaxes. Either you could afford it or you couldn't. She pulled into the parking lot and felt Jane tense, the rough hand in hers acting uncharacteristically still.

Jane _was_ uncomfortable. She felt out of place, and they hadn't even walked in the door. But she didn't say anything; she just unlaced her fingers from Maura's and got out of the car.

When they entered, however, she felt more at ease. No matter who it was in the store, they took one look at the pair, smiled, then returned their gaze to what they were doing. Something else that shocked Jane was how good of a shopper Maura was. She pulled out dresses, but asked Jane if she liked them; she didn't shop only for herself. If Jane vehemently opposed, she put the dress back. If Jane wasn't sure, she kept it. After much deliberation, and many trips to the fitting room, they came to an agreement on one.

Maura sent Jane to the car before she paid, well aware of Jane's uneasiness when it came to her money. The dress was just over a thousand dollars, well within the limit of what Maura had been willing to spend.

"Thanks, Jess," she said to the cashier as the woman rang up the dress.

The woman smiled at her.

"Anytime, Maura."

The woman had been one of the Isles' maid's daughters. Maura and Jess had grown up together, but Maura's mother had always been quick to remind her that they weren't friends. Seeing the woman again, though, reminded Maura just how wrong her mother had been.

"Hey, if you wanted to hang out sometime, me and Jane and the nurses eat at Tom's Diner on Wednesdays at five."

"Really?" Jess asked excitedly. "I'd—I'd love to."

Maura smiled warmly at the woman.

"Wonderful. It was nice seeing you," she said brightly, grabbing the bag and strolling away.

Out in the car, Jane was waiting rather impatiently, biting at her nails and craning her neck to see the door to the store. For some reason, Maura found a way to make all the simplest tasks take the most time. Her phone rang and she jumped, but answered it quickly.

"Rizzoli."

_-Where are you, sweetheart?_

"Umm…out. Why?"

She started biting her nails once more.

_-We're all over at your apartment getting ready for Christmas dinner. When are you_—

"Stop cooking, Ma! We can't stay that long," Jane said quickly.

_-What? What's more important than family?_

"Maura's parents. So don't make her feel bad, alright? We saw you Christmas Eve. That's fair…right?"

-_Of course; I'm just not used to sharing is all. Why didn't you tell us earlier?_

"Because I didn't know 'til this morning. Besides, it's not like I'm choosing them over you, Ma. I haven't even met them before."

-_I said it was fine, Janie. Don't be nervous; they'll love you._

"I'm not nervous," Jane snapped defensively.

-_You're rambling, sweetheart. Of course you're nervous._

Jane hesitated. She wasn't used to using her mother for support.

"But what if they don't…like me."

-_In-laws are the worst._

"Ma! We're not married," Jane protested.

-_Well, you said Maura doesn't see them too often._ _You just have to put on a smile for them for the couple days a year they're around._

"Yeah, but what if they, I dunno, talk her out of it?"

_-Out of what? Out of you? That woman would take a bullet before she left you._

"…How do you know…?" Jane asked pitifully.

_-Just take my word for it. I've been looking for love for so long, no offence to your father, but when you look as long as I have, you know what it looks like. People would kill to be you, Janie. They would kill if it meant being looked at the way she looks at you. The woman _glows_ when you're in sight. Hell, _you_ glow, sweetheart. That's not short-term infatuation. That's 'til death' material._

Jane didn't speak immediately. She stared at the dashboard of the car, thinking about it. Could it be? Was her mother finally right about something?

_-Janie?_

"Thank you, Ma…I needed that."

It was her mother's turn to be silent for a moment.

-_I'm always here_.

It was enough sap for Jane.

"We'll be there in a couple minutes for presents, okay? Just waiting for Maura to get her ass in gear…"

"I resent that," Maura stated as she opened the car door.

She handed Jane a coffee before starting the engine.

"Yeah, love you, Ma. See ya soon," Jane said, snapping her phone shut. "Remind me to revoke my mother's apartment key privileges," she grumbled, taking a sip of the coffee, which she promptly choked on.

Maura laughed.

"Sorry. Cinnamon was the least festive I could manage to find. I could've gotten you gingerbread, eggnog, cranberry—"

"Cinnamon's the best of the terrible frilly coffee," Jane assured, wrinkling her nose before taking another sip. "Caffeine is caffeine, and I sure as hell need a boost."

Maura chuckled.

"So why's your mom at your apartment?"

"Gift giving."

"I didn't get them anything!" Maura said in a panicked voice.

It was Jane's turn to laugh.

"I put your name on everything, don't worry."

"We're giving gifts…together?"

"Yeah…we are 'together,' aren't we? Cause if we're not, I've been seriously misreading the situation," she deadpanned.

Maura laughed, her hand leaving the steering wheel to give Jane's wrist a comforting pat. Her finger brushed cool metal, and her heart skipped a beat. Jane was wearing her bracelet, in public. It felt like Jane had a giant 'no vacancy' sign on her arm. The thought made her heart skip again. She removed her hand, though, to turn into Jane's parking spot.

Sure enough, the gang was all there at the apartment, including Aunt Mary, Uncle Leo, Isabelle and David. They were welcomed with a chorus of hellos as they closed the front door behind them. Jane joined everyone in the living room; Maura went to drop the dress in their room before rejoining.

"How was your outing, Janie?" her mother asked.

"Not bad. Maura makes shopping not suck. Mostly."

Maura grinned and squeezed herself between Jane and Isabelle on the couch.

"I cannot reciprocate the compliment. Jane's a terrible shopper."

Everyone laughed, including Jane. It felt nice to have her jokes appreciated more. Maura found the more time she spent with the Rizzolis, the better her social skills became.

Dani appeared from the bathroom, decked out in a bright red and green dress.

"Auntie Jane, Aunt Maura!"

She ran into their outstretched arms and squeezing them both tightly before going back to her mother, jumping into her lap.

"I think it's present time," Angela stated, standing up. "Everyone agree?"

There was a wave of nodding, and everyone stood, going to find the gifts they'd brought. People were throwing boxes into piles, reading labels and then doing more throwing. In all the chaos, Frankie slipped Maura a $100 Victoria's Secret card with a wink and a grin. The doctor pocketed it quickly, thankful he didn't have her open it in front of everyone else.

Finally, the family had found their seat, and Maura watched them start a Round Robin sort of deal. One person opened a gift, and then the person next to them opened theirs and so on.

Angela started, unwrapping a gift to find that it was an old detective TV show DVD set, Teresa opened a coffee maker, and Dani opened a set of toy racing cars.

"Really, Jane? Cars?" her mother chastised.

The officer just grinned and shrugged.

"She asked for them," she said simply.

Jane, next in the circle, chose to open a card instead of a gift. Inside were two tickets to the symphony. Maura found it bizarre, but a huge grin spread across Jane's face.

"Thanks, Pop," she exclaimed, then turned her head to look at Maura expectantly.

Maura took the hint, opening the small gift she had set in her lap. It was a photo frame, designed and created by Tommy. The metal design twisted and curled, but what Maura liked most was the picture. It was from Frankie's birthday, less than a month beforehand. There had been plenty of drinking and mayhem, and by the end of the night, no one could walk straight. The picture had been taken somewhere between the totally sober and passed out drunk phases. Maura was in Jane's lap, the officer's arms wrapped loosely around her. The doctor was laughing hysterically at something, and Jane was smiling at her with loving eyes. Frankie was behind them, making a stupid face at the camera. To their right, Dani was passed out on the bench, her mouth hanging open slightly like she was snoring. Tommy was behind the bench, using it for support; he looked about to keel over. Angela and Frank were the only ones looking nice in the photo, standing side by side and grinning. Teresa, of course, was not in the photo, because she was the one taking the picture.

Maura grinned as she stared at it, and Isabelle continued the chain, opening her gift next.

"My God! You got me Katy Perry tickets?!"

She pulled Maura into a tight hug, one Maura was happy to reciprocate. They released each other, and the gift opening continued, gift after gift, until everyone was finished, sitting in a pile of wrapping paper and boxes.

"I think that's our cue to get going," Jane announced.

"Okay," everyone said, but no one moved.

"Which means you'll be going too," she added.

They gave her distracted groans, preoccupied with their gifts. Jane sighed, but got to her feet and went to her room, Maura close behind. They showered and changed as quickly as they could manage; they had run late, caught up in all the Rizzoli fun.

A few blurry minutes later, Jane stood in front of her full length mirror, making sure she looked okay. She looked better than okay, actually, but she'd never admit it. The scarlet red made her look stunning. Her unruly curls cascaded down her shoulders and back, like Maura had told her to. She had put on what little eye makeup she owned, making her eyes stand out, the chocolate brown looking lighter than usual.

Maura stepped out of the bathroom; to Jane, she looked the same as she did every other day. Super model stunning. She had on a turquoise gown, her hair pulled up in a loose bun, a few waves hanging free in the front. What Jane liked most, though, was the back. Or…lack thereof. It swooped _low_, and it showcased Maura's perfect body, all the way down to the dimples on her lower back. Maura had been worried Jane wouldn't approve, if she showed that much skin to anyone but her. When she brought it up, though, Jane just laughed.

"I know what's mine," she had said.

Maura smoothed out her dress, taking a step toward Jane, who was still eying herself warily in the mirror.

"Ready?" the doctor asked.

Jane turned and smiled, reaching over and taking both of Maura's hands. She gently pulled their bodies together, capturing Maura's lips in a languid kiss.

"Now I am," she said, pulling back to look Maura in her dazzling eyes. The doctor bit her lip, holding back a giggle. She lifted her hand to Jane's face, her thumb moving slowly across Jane's lower lip, her eyes shifting from her thumb to Jane's eyes.

"I got lipstick on you," she explained quietly.

Jane smirked.

"Well we can't have that."

"That's what I thought."

They stood in silence for a moment, wrapped in each other's arms. Jane pulled away, though, bending over to sling on a pair of flats. She thought Maura would have fought her about not wearing heels, but the doctor hadn't said a word. She didn't fight back because secretly, she liked when their height difference was less exaggerated.

Jane heard her microwave beep and she gave a frustrated huff.

"They're not gone yet, are they?"

Maura shook her head, trying not to smirk.

"They're lucky it's the holidays," Jane muttered, storming out into the living room.

Of course, everyone was still there, with no indication of leaving. Frankie saw the two and whistled. Jane gave a rare blush, to which both her brothers laughed.

"How come you never dress up like that for us, Janie?" Tommy teased, grinning from ear to ear.

"Because, dipshit, you couldn't afford to _look_ at the place we're eating at," she retorted.

It was his turn to glare.

"Well…have a nice time," she continued warily to everyone. "In _my_ apartment. Without _me_…"

"Relax, Janie. We'll be out in ten, tops," Frank assured, standing up and giving his daughter a hug. "You have her back before midnight," he said to Maura in a stern voice, but she saw the smile in his eyes.

"Of course, sir. Getting Jane in trouble is the last thing I want."

After a serious pause, they both broke out in mirroring smiles, and he pulled her in for a hug as well. With a few final waves, Jane rushed out the door and to her car, only to find there was a small limo parked out front. It made her freeze mid-step. She looked from the car, to the driver, to Maura. The driver opened the door for her, and after a moments hesitation, she slipped in. Maura got in after her, taking the officer's hand. They sat in strained silence for most of the ride there, Maura's thumb never ceasing its comforting circles on the back of Jane's hand. The doctor, however, couldn't take the silence any longer.

"They're not…_that _bad," she tried.

"You hesitated, which means you lied."

"I was considering what to say."

"No," Jane corrected, "You were considering whether or not to _lie._"

"I, well…that's not—"

"I hope you break out in hives," Jane laughed.

Maura glared at her, and Jane just smirked back. That damn Rizzoli smile always made her heart melt, and her glare faded into an appreciative smile.

"I hope you know whatever they think has no weight."

It made Jane feel a _little_ better, but not that much better.

"They're still family, Maur. You can't escape them."

"Escaping them is hardly the problem. Finding them is the tricky part," Maura mumbled bitterly.

"Well I'll always be here. It's gonna take a whole lot more than crappy parents to scare me off."

Maura gave a small smile.

"We just have to make it through dinner," Jane continued. "There won't be much speaking at the auction, right? Just standing around and looking and bidding. No conversation needed."  
The doctor's smile widened and she let out a half-hearted laugh.

"One step at a time, Dr. Isles," she comforted as the limo slowed to a stop.


	13. That Damn Cat

**A/N: Well it's great to be back in town, and thanks for all your love while I was gone. Hope you guys like it.**

They stood in front of the restaurant, side by side, staring up at the sign. Jane took a deep breath in.

"After you, Madame," she said, resting her hand on the small of Maura's bare back.

The skin to skin contact sent the butterflies in the stomachs into overdrive, and Maura held back a gasp. The evening was going to be hard enough as it was; the no touching rule they'd agreed on might just kill her by the end of the night.

The doctor took a step toward the door, cool air rushing to where Jane's scorching fingers had been. It made her want to turn around. To turn around, go home, and never leave the comfort of Jane's arms again. But the realist in her reminded her that Jane was right. There was no running from this, and now was as good a time as ever to face it. With that in mind, she charged boldly forward. The hostess saw Maura, recognized her, and without a word, she headed off, Maura at her heels. Jane tried not to laugh as she followed; she knew Maura was in 'do or die' mode, and there was no stopping her.

They entered a back room to find it empty, save two people. Both stood up politely, Maura's mother giving an equally polite smile.

"Lovely to see you, Maura," she said, walking forward to meet them halfway. She pulled Maura into an overly enthusiastic hug, and Maura stiffened. Jane extended her hand to Maura's father. The man looked at it, surprised that Jane had beaten him to the gesture. After a moment, though, he smiled the first genuine smile of the evening. He took her hand firmly, and Jane felt her nerves start to slip away; they were just people.

Maura snuck up behind Jane, ghosting her fingers across the officer's back to signal her presence. Jane held back the onset of shivers she felt coming and stepped aside to allow Maura access. The doctor tucked herself in her father's arms, and Jane turned, Maura's mother already waiting with her hand extended.

"Constance Isles."

"Jane Rizzoli," she said with a small smile.

With that, the Isles family migrated back to the table, Jane right behind. She waited for Maura to sit before she herself did, unaware of the two pairs of eyes locked on her as she smiled reassuringly at Maura. The smile gave Maura a little more confidence, and her own smile reappeared momentarily as she too forgot her parents.

"So, Jane, what is it that you do?"

The words brought the two back, and Jane turned her head once more to look at them.

"I'm a cop, actually. I wanna be a detective eventually; the exam's coming up shortly, so hopefully I get in sooner rather than later."

"That's wonderful. It's got to be a hard field to work in, you being a woman and all."

Jane listened carefully to the woman's tone. It wasn't a snide remark; she sounded genuinely curious.

"Nah. All you need to do is prove yourself once. Then you're set for life."

"How…how did you?" Mr. Isles asked hesitantly.

Jane grinned wickedly.

"Well it was either one of two things," she mused. "There was the time when I was a rookie and someone took my clothes after a drug raid. I just walked into homicide in my underwear." She paused and savored the shocked looks. "But it's more likely the time when I saved Korsak's life. He's the lead homicide detective for BPD. We were eating at this diner at the bottom of an apartment complex. He swore to me they had the best hamburgers in town, so I agreed. Someone set off a bomb in the apartment above us…Part of the ceiling fell on him, pinned him down. It was…well, it was the scariest moment of my life. I thought he was going to die and I wasn't gonna be able to do anything. And the perp, he came down with a gun, to make sure his mark was dead. And I…I took Korsak's sidearm and yelled 'police.' The guy just pointed his gun at me and Korsak, so I shot him. Then…I dunno, maybe it was adrenaline, but I just…lifted the ceiling off Korsak. He got off with nothing but a broken leg."

They stared at her, and she looked down at her plate.

"And _I _know he could've handled himself if he wasn't pinned, but no one else seemed to care about that. Guess the fact that I had his back was enough…"

She paused.

"I'm sorry, that was too heavy," she mumbled.

When she looked back up, though, she saw Constance smile at her for a split second.

"Well, dear, you very well could've just lied, instead. But you didn't. It shows character."  
Jane smiled, slightly relieved as the waiter appeared. As they ordered, Maura slipped her hand under the tabled and found Jane's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. They locked eyes, grinning at each other before focusing back on Maura's parents.

Jane asked them all the right questions. She asked about their job, about Maura's childhood, and most recently, what they enjoyed doing when _not_ working.

"Do you like the ballet?" her father asked.

Jane shook her head.

"I'm more of a symphony girl, myself. Me and Maura were actually planning on going this weekend."

Their eyes lit up at the new information.

"Oh? What's the selection?"

"Mostly romantic era stuff, I think. The only twentieth century piece is Barber's Adagio for Strings."

They hummed in approval.

"Why didn't you tell us, darling?" Constance asked her daughter, who was busying finishing her fourth iced tea of the night, even before the main course had arrived, mostly because her nerves were in overdrive.

The doctor thought about saying 'because the only call I got from you in the past four months lasted a total of two minutes' but she opted for something more neutral.

"I didn't know," she mumbled, lifting her glass to down the rest of the tea. Jane snagged the glass, though, covering the top with her palm and pushing it back onto the table.

"It was going to be a surprise," she explained, giving Maura's parents a polite smile before sneaking a stern look at Maura.

The doctor gave a sheepish look in return, then removed her hand from the iced tea. Jane chuckled and removed her own hand as well.

That was the last eventful thing that happened at dinner. They talked, they ate. It wasn't so bad. What Jane _did_ notice, though, was how distant Maura was. She said as little as possible, her posture deflated ever so slightly. It appeared that Maura had reverted back to the way she was before Jane. Nervous, insecure, but more importantly, unhappy. Jane decided, however, that she could wait to bring it up. Maura's night was already stressful enough.

The waiter brought over dessert menus, and Constance laughed.

"J'ai déjà mangé trop," she said with a smile.

"I'm done as well," Jane said, politely refusing the menu.

"You speak French?" Constance asked incredulously.

Jane grinned.

"Enough."

The officer caught the smirk Maura had tried to hide. Her parents hadn't seen the look, too busy with the check. They insisted on paying; Jane didn't argue.

"You guys go on ahead," Maura urged. "I feel like walking. It's only a few blocks."

"Just don't be late," her father said with a smile.

He extended his arm out and Constance linked hers through it as they headed out the door. As soon as they were out of sight, Maura's bubbly smile was back.

"You were wonderful," she gushed, wrapping her arms around Jane's neck.

She stood on her toes to pull her girlfriend into a sweet kiss. Jane smiled against Maura's lips, pulling back and resting her forehead on Maura's.

"Well you seemed kinda grumpy," she teased.

"They suck."

Both of them laughed.

"C'mon, Maur. They're not…that bad."

"Hesitation!" Maura laughed. "I _told_ you. They're difficult to read. But I think they liked you."

"As your friend, yeah."

Jane hadn't meant anything by it, but Maura took it badly, her smile flickering and dying.

"I'm sorry…Are you mad?"

The officer was alarmed by the sudden seriousness in Maura's voice.

"What? No! About what?"

"We never got to tell them about us," Maura said, her eyes dropping to the ground.

"Oh! It's totally fine, Maura. Really," she assured, trying to get Maura to look at her once more. "We've got a lifetime to tell them. They'll find out when they find out."

The doctor's smile returned, slowly spreading across her face; she jumped up on her toes to steal another chaste kiss, rocking back on her heels to pull away.

"C'mon. I'd rather not be late."

Jane smirked.

"I thought that was _fashionable_."

Maura glared and whacked Jane in the stomach; Jane just chuckled and laced their fingers together. They walked like that, hand in hand, down the street to the gallery. The darkness kept Jane from noticing if people were staring; Maura wouldn't have noticed either way. They matched their steps together as they climbed the staircase, taking a much slower pace than everyone else. The crowd around them was rushing to the showcasing room, afraid they wouldn't have a place to stand, much less sit.

Maura stopped them at the top of the stairs, and Jane gave her a final languid kiss, relishing the feel and taste of Maura's lips. They felt their passion escalating, far beyond the appropriate level in public, and Jane pulled away, but not before none other than Angela Montenegro walked in. The artist grinned at the pair and approached, cameras flashing in all direction as she walked.

"Maura! Bitchcakes. How are you?" she asked brightly.

Maura pulled her into a tight hug and more cameras went off.

"You picked one hell of a day to come," Angela whispered into the doctor's ear before she pulled away to shake Jane's hand.

"I see you took my advice," Angela mused, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"Shut up," Jane mumbled, unconsciously wiping her lips with her thumb.

Angela just laughed.

"Well I'm glad you came, really. I hope you enjoy the pieces, but I have to go before any more paparazzi show up," she said, turning to Maura. "It was wonderful seeing you again, sweetie. I'm really very happy for you both."

She turned and left, the group of paparazzi following close behind.

"I don't think I could do that," Jane said as they found their seats.

"Do what?"

"Be so happy without a private life."

"She's special that way."

"_Plus_, the woman's just as modest as before. Fame's done absolutely nothing to her except give her money!"

Maura laughed.

"When I met her, she didn't have two cents to her name. She just sat in the park across from my apartment and did caricatures for people…She was my first real friend."

Jane smiled and put her arm around Maura, pulling her into a one-armed hug. She removed it quickly though, when Maura's parents showed up.

"We picked a good one to come to," Constance chirped excitedly as she took her seat next to Jane. "Rumor has it there's both a marble piece _and_ a photograph."

"Why's that special?" Jane asked, clearly not in her element.

"Photographs are something everyone can take. That makes artists wary to share their own pictures because the public believes that they know more about the subject than they really do. So they only share their photographs when the sample is a spectacular one. Marble, on the other hand, is a lost medium. It's nearly impossible to find someone to restore old roman sculptures, much less someone who can make something new and beautiful out of it—"

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we're gonna get started here, first with Ms. Montenegro's painting collection…"

Jane had always been skeptical about modern art. She didn't understand what the big hype was when someone made the equivalent of a six-year-old's craft project and then got famous because of it. If a fifty year old man and a six year old girl can make the same thing, give props to the little girl.

Angela, though…she did it right. Every painting, every sculpture, be it from clay, metal, or glass, was magnificent. They were all beautiful and new, but what made her pieces different was the intricacy. There was not a single piece in the collection that any ordinary person could have created. They all took skill and vision, and _years_ of training. Jane was thoroughly impressed by it all. She could see why everyone was calling Angela's work the start of an era. She was the kick in the teeth all the other artists needed to get their acts together.

Each new piece that came out was completely different from the last, and Jane was pretty sure she couldn't have afforded a fraction of a piece, much less more than one. Constance was very modest with her bidding, but it was easy to see when she wanted a piece. As the night came closer and closer to the end, she had purchased a painting and a glass vase.

The marble statue was next, and it was levels above the rest of the collection. It was of a young woman calling a taxi, dragging a suitcase behind her. The amount of detail in it shocked Jane, and she wasn't even right next to it. She saw the muscles in the marble woman's arm straining to pull the bag. She could see the hope in her eyes, as if there was, in fact, a taxi headed her way. The way the dress hung, it looked so soft, so delicate. It was cold, hard stone, but it looked as though if there were a breeze in the room, it would actually flutter. The bids were calm and cool, but the price climbed. It climbed _high_, past any amount of money Jane would see, much less earn, in a lifetime.

"Alright, folks, it's that time. The final piece. And yes, the rumors are correct. It _is_ a rare Angela Montenegro photograph. Her last one sold for 1.2 million."

"I really wish I'd brought more money," Constance whispered to Jane.

Jane's brow furrowed.

"But you haven't even seen it yet."

"It doesn't matter, dear. She's got an eye for photos, better than for any other medium. I just didn't think to bring more than 1.5 million," she muttered, patting her purse.

"You have 1.5 _million _dollars in your purse?!" Jane hissed.

"Well not all of it is mine anymore, since I bought a few pieces," she corrected. "I have to give it up before I can walk out of here with them."

Jane didn't have the energy to explain to the woman how insane that was. She turned back to the stage. The auction leader rolled out the covered canvas, paused, then threw off the cover. Jane's eyes widened at the sight. There she was, on the stage in photo form alongside a photo version of Maura.

The officer slowly looked at Maura, who had an equally horrified expression on her face and a crimson blush in her cheeks as their eyes locked. They felt Maura's parents' stare burning into them, as well as everyone else's. It was eerily silent; so silent Jane could actually _hear_ the blood pumping in her ears as she stared into the hazel abyss that was Maura's eyes.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag," the doctor mumbled, a small smirk appearing as she looked at Jane.

The officer couldn't help the smirk that bubbled onto her face as she raised her eyebrows.

"Really? You chose _now_ to get good at making jokes?" she hissed, but the smile never left her eyes.

"750," someone behind them called.

"Hell, if that's all, I'm goin' in," Jane mumbled, but Maura caught her wrist firmly, giving her a warning glare.

"750,000, Jane."

Jane's mouth dropped open.

"You can't be serious," she whispered, stealing another glance at the photo.

Neither woman was sure how they felt about a picture of themselves being hung up in a stranger's house, but there really wasn't anything they could do about it.

Someone else bid, and then the room exploded in bids, the bidding paddles forgotten. Constance bid a few times, but it quickly surpassed her 1.5 million. The four of them then sat and watched the price climb rapidly.

"Thank you," Constance whispered to Jane, "for making my little girl happy."

Jane turned her head to get a better look at the woman.

"You know what would make her even happier? Having a mother that at least pretended to give a damn. You know as well as I do _that's_ the reason she's so insecure. She thinks you only took her 'cause you promised her real mother."

"That's preposterous. I love her very—"

"Don't shoot the messenger; I'm just letting you know since she's too selfless to ever bring it up."

Constance opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off.

"And sold, for 2.7 million."

The room gave a polite round of applause before people began to stand up. The Isles family stood as well, and Jane braced herself, afraid Constance would yell. But the woman smiled at her, those blue eyes full of warmth.

"I had a wonderful time," she said, her eyes moving from Jane to Maura, her smile increasing further.

"Me too," Maura piped in, lacing her fingers in Jane's, resting her chin on the officer's shoulder. "Thank you for having us."

Her parents beamed at them; how couldn't they? Their daughter looked the happiest they'd ever seen her.

"I'll go grab coats," her father offered.

"And _I'm_ going to go survey our purchases," her mother added.

"I'll go with you!" Maura said brightly.

Jane placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Go on. I'll catch up."

She pushed Maura lightly toward her mother, then sped off toward the coat check.

"Sir?" she called, standing on her toes to see over the crowd.

She spotted him and hurried closer.

"Mr. Isles?"

He turned his head at the sound of his name.

"Yes? Did you need something?"

"Yeah, actually. I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute."

"Fire away," he said, smiling reassuringly at her.

"Great. Well…I've never done this before and don't get any wrong ideas, it won't be for a while, but Maura said you travel a lot and I don't really know when I'll see you again, so…can I, maybe, ask for your blessing?" she asked timidly, then barreled forward. "I'm pretty sure Maura'd kill me if she knew, being the strong and independent woman she is, but I just…I wouldn't feel right if I didn't, and I know it's a long way away; I've only known her for five months, but I figured better safe than sorry—"

"Yes," he cut in, sending Jane into a stunned silence.

He laughed gently before continuing.

"You, Jane, have shown me more of your character, intentions, and future than all of her past interests combined. That's not why it's a yes, though. Those things are just an added bonus. Why I am telling you yes, be it tomorrow or five years from now, is because you are the one and _only_ person in Maura's life to ever convince her that she is, in fact, good enough. Her mother and I tried, believe me, we tried. But she just pulled back further. You…you've opened her up to the world, given her more that I ever could have. So yes, you have my blessing as long as you want it for, Jane Rizzoli."

Jane tried to keep her calm and manly composure, but couldn't. She tackled him in a hug, laughing through her tears.

"Oh, God. She's _so _gonna kill me."

"No she won't; she's a hopeless romantic."

Jane laughed again as she pulled away.

"No, I know that. I meant my makeup. Help me, please," she asked pathetically, carefully wiping the tears off her cheeks.

He chuckled and showed her where her eyes had smudged. She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "I think I've thrown every curveball I could have at you in the…four hours I've known you."

"Look on the bright side; it makes you hard to forget," he teased.

Jane paused.

"Did you just throw a joke at me? I think I need to sit down before I pass out from shock," she teased back.

They exchanged amused smirks, just as the Isles women approached.

"How long does it take to grab four coats?" Constance asked.

Maura lazily strolled over to stand at Jane's side. The officer slung her arm around Maura, her hand resting on her hip.

"Sorry. Once Jane gets started, it seems she can't stop."

Maura giggled, leaning into Jane and putting her hand firmly on familiar toned abs.

"Daddy," she chastised sweetly, "You're almost as good at teasing as I am."

He smiled, thoroughly enjoying the new side of his daughter.

"What have you done with my family, Jane? Look at them," Constance said, feigning disgust. "They're…giddy, confident." She paused to smile. "We might have to keep you around after all."

"Great. But it's time for me to take your daughter home," she said politely. "It's been fun, and I hope to see you again. Sooner rather than later."

"Wonderful, darling. We'll be in touch," she called after them as Jane led Maura away.

When they arrived back at their limo, the driver handed them a card

_I suggest you use tonight wisely, ladies. Media won't get wind of you until tomorrow morning, and from there it'll be at least a week before it all blows over and you get your privacy back. I do apologize, by the way, but the piece was too lovely to pass up. I mean, you guys saw it. What a wonderful muse I had. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the event as much as I did, and it was great seeing you both. I really did miss you. – Angela_

Jane groaned.

"Media? Really? Montenegro, you're so dead."

Maura laughed, climbing into the car.

"Relax, Jane. We're not her," she said as Jane got in and sat next to her. "They'll only pay attention to us until she puts out new pieces. I'm pretty sure we can make it a week."

"No, _you_ can make it a week. I've got a blabber-mouth, nosy, attention-craving mother with enough embarrassing stories about me to keep the world laughing for a lifetime. And if I go down, I'm taking Montenegro with me, that's for damn sure."

Maura smirked, gently rubbing Jane knee.

"She doesn't have to know."

"She watches the news religiously. _Religiously_."

"Fine! Then I will keep her at bay. You think she'd accept a nice spa retreat?"

"There are still people at spas, Maura. Can't you send her to Siberia for a week or something?"

Maura chuckled.

"You need to lighten up. Just tell her to behave."

"See, you don't have the mother/daughter dynamic down. If I tell her that, she'll hit the ground running, telling twice as many stories as she would've if I hadn't said _anything_."

"You really think that?" Maura asked, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Yes! Now stop laughing at me in my time of crisis; it's not nice."

"Yes, dear."

The pet name made Jane's heart flutter in her chest, relaxing her wound up nerves a little. She took a deep breath and let her body relax into the luxury seats.

"So…what'd you wanna do?"


	14. No More Waiting

**A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. Genuinely. So I hope this was worth the wait, and yeah...Review if you like. I always love hearing from you guys.**

* * *

Jane told the driver to take them back to Maura's house, knowing they'd be trapped wherever they went for the next week, and she was pretty sure she'd go mad stuck in her tiny apartment. What they found when they arrived home was a welcome stillness. Jane took a deep breath in, letting the calming silence wash over her. Light fingers guided her coat off her shoulders, and Jane helped, shrugging until the coat was in Maura's arms. The officer headed for the kitchen and grabbed the only bottle of beer, turning and watching Maura neatly pack the coats into the front closet. When the doctor was done with the task, she looked over at Jane.

"How can you _possibly_ be drinking?" Maura asked, grimacing at the thought.

Jane smirked at her, taking an exaggerated swig.

"Because, Dr. Isles. I, unlike you, did not drink five iced teas and two rather large glasses of wine."

Maura gave her an unamused look.

"It's a nervous habit," she said calmly, taking a few steps toward Jane, who mirrored the action toward Maura.

"You yell at me for biting my nails," Jane reminded her, taking a final step and pressing their bodies together. "I don't know about you, but that doesn't seem very fair," she husked, her voice noticeably deeper.

"Who said I played fair?" Maura whispered, leaning in to close the remaining distance between them.

Jane turned her head, though, to take another drink, smirking at Maura's pout.

"Who said _I_ did?" she teased, flopping herself away from Maura and onto the couch.

"Jane!" Maura protested.

"What can I say?" Jane laughed, "I'm a tease."

Maura rolled her eyes and yanked the officer back to her feet.

"Not you, your dress!" she explained, smoothing a wrinkle out of the dress on Jane's thigh.

The action, though unintended, sent a flood of warmth through Jane, and she felt the familiar ache in her center she seemed to always have around Maura, but for once, did not have the energy to fight it. She pulled the doctor in for a deep kiss, her hands finding a grip in Maura's locks and tightening their bodies together once more. Maura let her own hands wander, feeling the firmness of Jane's breasts before sliding them over the plane of her stomach. Jane's breath hitched, Maura biting down ever so lightly on her bottom lip before trailing her hands past Jane's waist to her back. Their tongues explored, breathing escalating as Jane's warm hands found their way from Maura's hair to her neck, cupping her face. Maura let her hands drag lower on Jane's back, deftly taking the zipper with them.

Jane immediately stiffened, knowing full well that if she moved it would be to run and never look back. And that would be the biggest mistake of her life.

"Jane?"

Jane squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed hard.

"Just…just gimme a minute," she managed to choke out, almost inaudibly.

After a moment, Maura nodded slowly, but she let the dress she was holding up fall to the floor, silky fabric flowing down the officer's tanned legs. Jane jumped, trying to cover herself. Maura laughed lightly, sinking down to the floor to pick up the dress.

"Relax," she whispered, brushing her hand lightly across Jane's arm as she stood up. "Just hanging it up."

As soon as Maura left Jane's side, the officer felt her head clear, and it was the worst feeling ever. She liked the dizzy feeling she had when Maura was near. She loved feeling just a little jittery, loved when her heart beat a little faster. It made everything better; it made her _life_ worth…living. And in that sobering moment, she knew. She knew waiting was not an option.

Maura took a moment before reentering the living room. She stood in the bedroom doorway and watched Jane, who had her arms wrapped around her stomach self-consciously, her eyes clouded in thought. The doctor sighed; she could tell Jane wasn't sure. It seemed that she didn't want more yet, but was too scared to say anything. Maura took a final deep breath, then headed forward.

Jane caught movement out of the corner of her eye and snapped her eyes in that general direction. Maura was walking briskly toward her, masking her disappointment with a smile, a tank top and sweatpants clutched in her hand. Maura extended the clothes to Jane, who looked at them for a very long moment. Jane decided right then; she was done being afraid of the thing that could bring her nothing but happiness for the rest of her life.

She roughly pushed the offered clothes away, her arms circling around Maura's waist and pulling her into a fiery doctor dropped the clothes in shock, and when the feeling of Jane's lips on her own registered, her body relaxed into Jane, molding to fit her, curve for curve. She felt her previously heavy heart flutter, feather-light once again as she understood Jane's actions signified her compliance. Maura smiled into the kiss, giving both of them time to take in air.

The pause didn't last long, Maura pulling Jane back to her, more roughly this time. Jane responded with the same force, her hands cupping Maura's ass to pull the doctor's body tighter to her own. Maura moaned into Jane's mouth, draping her arms loosely around the officer's neck. Jane dragged her hands lower, hiking Maura off the ground and into her arms. Maura wrapped her legs tightly around Jane, loving that she for once had to tilt her head down to kiss the officer. It took every ounce of willpower Jane had to keep from dropping Maura when the doctor grinded their hips together; she instead moaned, stopping her forward progress to their room to catch her balance. She then barreled forward, carrying Maura back to their room and slamming the door shut with her foot.

* * *

Jane awoke groggily, sun shining brightly in her eyes through the open blinds. She squinted into it, but her attention was refocused when she felt Maura stir. The doctor was tucked in front of Jane, her back pressed to Jane's front. They'd woken up like that before, but it felt _so_ much better without clothes. Maura hummed lightly, nestling herself further into Jane, and the officer draped her arm around Maura, her palm pressed against the doctor's soft stomach. She tilted her head up slightly, burying her nose in Maura's hair, taking a deep breath to inhale Maura's scent.

"Hey, beautiful," she said softly, her fingers trailing lightly up and down Maura's stomach.

Maura hummed again, focusing on the tantalizing patterns being drawn on her; it was so intimately comforting, and at the same time sending light jolts of electricity through every inch of her. She rolled over, tangling their legs together. Her fingers trailed over Jane's shoulders, up her neck and to her face, where she carefully brushed a stray lock from Jane's face. She let her fingers remain on Jane's neck as they gazed at each other.

"Morning, love," she said.

Jane gave an adorable side smile, and Maura couldn't help but pull her into a soft, lingering kiss, as if the smile would taste different from what Jane usually tasted like. They broke apart, though, when they heard a key in the front door.

"Clothes?" Jane whispered.

Maura just shrugged.

"They're kinda everywhere," she whispered back, unable to contain the mischievous smirk that spread across her face at the memory. Jane smirked back, then with a final chaste kiss, she pulled from Maura and sat up to survey the room. She found that Maura was right, their clothes strewn around the room. Too spread out to grab as footsteps approached them rapidly. Jane, instead, grabbed the sheet that had fallen to the floor, tossing it over them just as Frankie entered. He paused in the doorway, taking in what he saw, then gave them a Rizzoli grin. Jane glared at him.

"Learn to knock, little brother," she glowered.

He laughed.

"Believe me, if I had any other choice. But I thought I'd give you fair warning: Ma's battling her way to the door as we speak. You've got quite a fan base out there."

Jane groaned, her head falling heavily into her hands as she remembered yesterday evening's events. Maura chuckled next to her, propping herself up onto her elbows.

"It's not funny, Maur," Jane grumbled through her hands, letting herself flop onto her back as she let out another frustrated groan.

"Just get dressed," Frankie said with a smirk.

As soon as he was out of sight, Maura was on her feet, going for clothes in drawers instead of on the floor. She pulled on her bra and panties, then threw on a simple white long sleeve shirt. After a fair amount of digging, she found a pair of jeans and a scarf. Jane, on the other hand, had yet to move, still sprawled out across the mattress. Maura smiled down at her, loving how completely sated Jane looked when she smiled back sweetly. The doctor bent down and gave her girlfriend a gentle kiss on the forehead before heading for the door.

"Don't be too long," Maura called as the door closed behind her.

After a few more moments of rest, Jane got up. She checked herself out in the mirror to find she had some serious sex hair. She ran her fingers through it in hopes the wild curls would settle down, but after a minute of tousling hadn't changed a thing, she grumbled to herself and headed for the bathroom. She wet it down and towel dried it quickly before yanking on her dark jeans and a hunter green t-shirt. The officer took a deep breath, then rushed out into the front room.

Her mother was busy cooking, running from one end of the kitchen to the other and back. Frankie and Maura were seated at the dining room table, chatting quietly and smiling widely. A cup of coffee was sitting in front of the spot next to Maura, and Jane couldn't help but smile. She scooted in next to the doctor and took a sip from the mug.

"Did you make me coffee?" she mused in a teasingly sweet tone, a tone that matched her lovesick grin.

"Maybe," Maura said, turning her head to give Jane a lingering kiss on her cheek. "It's the least I could do," she whispered into Jane's warm skin, relishing how worked up it made the officer, before sitting up straightly once again. Jane's mother dropped a few plates of food in front of them.

"Hope you like it," she said as she strolled back to the kitchen.

"You really didn't have to, Ma," Jane mumbled sheepishly, but still reaching for the bowl of fruit salad.

"Oh, sweetheart, I did. But for purely selfish reasons."

Jane grimaced; that had been what she was afraid of.

"What do you want?" the officer grumbled, taking a rather angry bite out of her cinnamon roll.

"Just…curious is all," her mother said carefully, returning to the table.

"About?" Maura asked innocently.

"Why my daughter and her girlfriend are on every news station in Boston."

Jane unconsciously laced her fingers in Maura's, setting their hands in Maura's lap before she spoke.

"It's not like we kept it from you, Ma," she pointed out.

"I still find it strange that you two had portraits taken before you even told—"

"It's not like that," Maura tried. "I owed Angela a favor, and she needed models."

"Besides," Jane continued, squeezing Maura's hand lightly under the table, "We weren't even together yet."

"I've seen that picture, Janie. You don't expect me to believe you."

"It's true," Maura protested. "The relationship's a fairly recent thing."

She looked over shyly at Jane, who smiled reassuringly back. Maura's eyes still had fear hidden deep within them, and Jane couldn't bear it. She gave the doctor a loving kiss, her lips lingering on Maura's soft ones, but she jumped away when there was a bright flash through the window next to the front door.

Jane's head snapped to glare at the paparazzi man, whose eyes widened at the sight of angry Jane.

"I'll be right back," she glowered, roughly standing up (almost knocking over her chair) and storming toward the front door.

She thrust the door open, nearly hitting the man who had wandered up too close. She pointed an angry finger at him, her glare furious enough that he began walking backward. The huge crowd of other paparazzi followed suit, backing away from the fuming officer, until they were all squished onto the sidewalk and off of Maura's front lawn. Jane stopped her forward movement, her glare sweeping over every last person.

"Stay," she ordered roughly, the word coming out almost as a growl.

No one in the crowd dared to speak, but some opted to nod; _all_ of them, though, were staring at her in fear, their cameras hanging forgotten around their necks.

She waited a few more moments to be sure no one would venture back up the walkway, then lowered her threatening finger before turning on her heels and walking back up the path. She closed the door less angrily, stalking back to the table. Frankie snickered, his eyes shining with amusement.

"Aren't you in enough trouble already?" Maura teased, grinning mischievously at him.

The comment shut him right the hell up, his face even flushing a light shade of pink. Jane grinned; Maura had beat her to the punch. The officer sunk back into her seat and grabbed Maura's hand once again.

"So," Angela said, clearing her throat and bringing them all back. "Do you ladies have any plans for the week?"

Jane laughed dryly.

"Hell no. I was gonna call Cavanaugh and ask for the week off, actually. I could use a nice, quiet week."

"No!" Maura nearly yelled, yanking her hand from Jane's.

They all jumped at the doctor's strong response.

"I will _not_ be the one to enable your fear, Jane Rizzoli. You fear people seeing who you really are, and your plan was to hide away from everybody for a week. I won't have it. You are driving me to work today. You, yourself, are going to work. We are _going_ to the symphony tomorrow, and we are most definitely going to girls night on Wednesday, reporters and press be damned," she finished firmly.

She heard how bossy it sounded, and she hoped no one would hold it against her, but this was one thing she would _not_ budge on. Jane's eyes stayed locked on hers, a stubborn resistance flaring up in them, the same intensity burning in Maura's. After a moment though, Jane sighed and her body deflated, like she had let her pride out with the exhalation.

"Why're you always right?" she mumbled, her gaze dropping self-consciously to her lap.

Frankie looked at his watch, looking for any excuse to leave.

"Hey, Ma? Didn't you say Pop needed help with something?"

"Oh!" his mother breathed, sincere in her realization. "I'm sorry girls, we're gonna have to head out."

She stood up and rushed for the door, Frankie happy to follow. Neither Jane, nor Maura noticed. Jane was too busy staring at her fidgeting fingers that rested in her lap, and Maura was too busy staring worriedly at Jane. The front door slammed shut, leaving them in deafening silence.

"Hey," Maura coaxed, her hand instinctively falling onto Jane's thigh, rubbing it softly until Jane would look her in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Jane said unconvincingly, her eyes boring into Maura's, helplessness swimming in them.

"C'mon, Jane. It's me," Maura assured, taking both of Jane's hands in her own, clutching them to her heart.

"Maur…I'm just…I'm scared, that's all…"

"Of what?" Maura asked, pleading for Jane to let her in.

"Of losing you," Jane mumbled, unable to keep her eyes on Maura.

Maura let out a sigh of relief, knowing that that was the only worry.

"You're not gonna lose me! I swear, I'm not leaving."

"But there's always eventually. My…problems, my issues…they're needless an-and tiresome and I'll scare you away like I've scared everyone else…and I _need _you—"

"Jane, please," Maura begged, "Save your breath. You're perfect. You're beautiful, and I wouldn't change a _thing_ about you. Sure, you've got some insecurities, but…that's why I'm here. Leaning on me won't make me run, Jane. It'll make me stay longer."

Jane gave a small, relieved, smile.

"You mean it?"

Maura smiled warmly, chuckling lightly and squeezing Jane's hands before letting them go.

"I love you, Jane."

"I love you, too, Maur," Jane said.

She smiled wider, and Maura pulled her in for a reverent kiss, reminding the officer her need was fully reciprocated.

"I don't think I can wait a whole week," Maura whispered sensually, her lips ghosting against Jane's as she pulled away enough to look Jane in the eye.

The doctor slid her hand in a deliberate motion up Jane's thigh, her soft fingers pulling a gasp from Jane's lips.

"If you keep doing _that_," Jane husked, her hand roughly grabbing Maura's wrist before it could reach its intended target. "I don't think I could wait either."

Maura's lips twitched up in a wicked grin, laughter in her eyes as she stood up.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you've never thought about having an audience," she teased.

"You're insatiable!" Jane laughed incredulously, standing up and smoothing out her pants.

"You don't know the half of it."

It was Jane's turn to grin mischievously.

"God, I hope not," she nearly growled, walking up behind Maura and wrapping her arms tightly around her.

Maura hummed, pressing her back into Jane's chest as she felt the officer's hands rest below her navel.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Jane asked quietly, resting her chin on Maura's shoulder.

Maura placed one of her hands atop Jane's on her abdomen, the other reaching up to caress Jane's cheek.

"A lifetime of good?" she suggested.

Jane's phone buzzed and she groaned, swiping it from her pocket. She read the text, then reluctantly pulled back from Maura.

"My first day responding to 911 calls in the _daylight_," she stressed excitedly, "and I'm already late. Wonderful."

Maura chuckled.

"C'mon. I'll drive you."

They headed for the door, quietly lacing their fingers together as they opened the door into the sunlight. The pair walked strongly, hand in hand, to the car, ignoring the flashing cameras and chattering reporters. Maura ducked into the driver's side, and Jane was quick to sprint to the other side, not as calm without the doctor's hand in her own. She slammed the door shut and took a deep breath in, happy to be protected by tinted windows.

And then they were off.

Maura was only half conscious of the camera flashes as Jane leaned over to give her a chaste kiss goodbye before hopping out of the car and up the BPD steps. She watched her beautiful officer stop at the doors, turn back, and give her a beaming smile with a small wave. Maura felt herself blush; their entire relationship felt different, ever gesture more intimate somehow. She loved it, and couldn't seem to stop thinking about it. She truly loved Jane Rizzoli, and would more than happily spend the rest of her life with her…no, would that be too fast? Could she _really_ feel that so quickly? God she hoped so. Because it would mean the rest of her life would be…damn near perfect.

Either way, she couldn't keep a smile off of her face the entire workday. Even when a six year old threw up on her, even when a ten year old screamed as she gave him a shot, she felt just as happy.

And her giddiness didn't go unnoticed by the nurses, either. They tried not to say anything, giving each other knowing grins behind her back. Jamie, however, couldn't keep herself from commenting.

"Someone's glowing," she teased, lightly jabbing Maura in the ribs.

"Maybe," Maura said coyly, another grin bubbling onto her face.

"_You_," Carol gasped, pointing an accusatory finger at the doctor. "You _didn't_…"

Alex gave a sly grin, rolling her desk chair up behind Maura, narrowing her eyes to examine the doctor more closely. Her eyes landed on Maura's shining eyes, her insuppressible smile, and her overall glowing nature, and the nurse's eyes widened.

"You _did_!" Alex exclaimed.

Maura bit her lip, trying desperately to fight back her beaming smile at the memory of her sleepless night. Her Jane.

"Did what?" Maura asked innocently, reaching for a patient file.

Jamie swiped it away, determined to keep Maura with them and away from work.

"You banged your officer!" Alex laughed.

Maura felt her cheeks flush.

"Language, Alex," she chastised, trying to change the subject.

"Fine. You _made love_ to your officer," she drawled in an exaggeratedly sappy tone.

"Why'd I have to fall for the only girl in the world who _can't_ lie?" Jane mused, her voice catching the attention of all four girls.

Their heads all snapped to look at the officer, who was wearing a sly grin. Carol laughed, Jamie smirked, and Alex blushed. Jane pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind her back, and the nurses 'aww's echoed through the office. Maura beamed, standing and crossing the room, only to have herself whisked off the floor and into Jane's arms. They met in a languid kiss, breaking apart only when Jane could no longer hold her off the ground.

"They're beautiful," Maura said, taking the flowers from Jane's grip. "What're they for?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"If you're you, then yes," Maura teased lightly, a smirk playing on her features.

"I felt bad that I couldn't stay for lunch," she admitted.

Maura raised her eyebrows smugly, returning back to her chair.

"Are you mad?" the officer asked timidly.

"Am I mad that my girlfriend both bought me flowers _and_ told me about canceling lunch _before_ lunch time? I'd say those are both very appropriate actions," Maura said matter-of-factly.

Jane rolled her eyes but laughed lightly.

"I _meant_, are you disappointed?"

This time, Maura took time to consider before answering. She tilted her head to the side, pursing her lips, and just when Jane was starting to worry, she broke out in a wicked grin.

"Nah. It just means that you owe me."

"Damn it," Jane breathed, feigning disappointment. "That never ends well."

She couldn't hold her serious expression, though, smiling lovingly at Maura.

"I really am sorry," she said.

"Go," Maura laughed lightly, bending slightly to smell the flowers in her lap.

Jane bit her lip, and with a final, lingering gaze, she slipped out of the doorway and to the elevators. They all waited for the elevator door to close before letting out their held breaths. Carol groaned and slumped back in her chair.

"Why can't _my_ husband be that sweet?" she complained.

Maura smiled down at the flowers in her lap; they were a mix of all her favorites.

"Because there's only one Jane Rizzoli, girls," she teased. "And she's mine."

"Damn straight," Jamie laughed, letting her head lull back. "I wish my boyfriend was that whipped."

"I don't control Jane!" Maura protested. "She's her own person."

"Yeah. That's the scary part," Alex explained. "You don't even whip her and she's whipped! How's that fair?"

The office phone rang, Jamie and Alex lunging for it at the same time. After a brief wrestling match, Jamie managed to get the phone to her ear.

"Commonwealth of Boston Pediatric Care Facility. How can I help you?"

She listened, her brow furrowing. Alex let go, blowing a stray lock of hair from her face.

"Uhh…hang on," she said warily, placing her hand over the microphone. "Maur, there's an Angela Montenegro on line one. Says she needs to talk to you for a minute."

It was the doctor's turn to furrow her brow.

"Yeah, it's okay," she said, slightly relieved that her colleagues were of the younger generation. That is, they weren't big on news stations.

"Ange? What's up?"

"Err…well…I kinda, really, need another favor."

Maura laughed into the phone, leaning back into her desk chair.

"Sure, anything."

"You're not who I'm worried about saying yes," the artist mumbled.

"Then you should be calling _Jane_, then, shouldn't you?"

"Aww, can't you?"

"No! If _you're_ worried, why should _I_ have to be the bearer of bad news?"

"Because you're her girlfriend?" Angela suggested hopefully.

Maura laughed again, this time in disbelief.

"No, no, no. You call her. You ask her."

"I haven't even told you what the favor is!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll tell me, and I'm sure the answer will still be 'no'."

"Boston news sorta…wants to interview me on Monday."

"That's great, Ange!" Maura exclaimed.

"It would be, yeah…but they…want you and Jane there too."

Maura almost dropped the phone, her brain jolted with the new information. She searched for words, but all she could do was sit with her mouth hanging open. She felt the stares of her colleagues burning into her as she sat in silence.

"Maura?"

"Mhm?"

"You okay?"

The doctor took a deep breath.

"I don't know how on _earth_ you're going to ask Jane," she breathed, mocking amusement in her tone.

"Maura! _Please_."

"Have fun," she teased, dropping the phone back into the receiver.

"You cruel bitch," Carol teased, dropping a file on Maura's desk.

"She's tough; I'm sure she can handle it."


	15. What a Musical Pair

**A/N: So it looks as though I'll probably be able to update at least one of my stories every weekend...other than that, though...I'm afraid I'm resorting to radio silence, for the sake of my scholarships. Keep up the love, though. I love this story and it makes me happy to know others like it too. So thanks. It's most definitely coming to a close, though. A few more chapters...**

* * *

"Well hey there, sleepy head!" Grant called from across the bullpen as Jane trudged in. "Where ya been all day?"

Jane glared at him.

"Evidence. Cavanaugh's got me sorting."

Korsak laughed.

"What'd you do to piss him off?"

"Showed up late this morning."

"I can think of a couple reason's why," Frost teased as he came up behind her.

In an exaggerated movement, he grabbed Jane's arm and inhaled deeply, moving his nose from her hand up her arm.

"Yup. She smells like the doc," he affirmed.

"Hey!" Jane protested, yanking her arm out of his grasp. He chuckled, pushing past her to sit on Korsak's desk.

"Someone's bitchy," he said accusingly.

She folded her arms across her chest as she stopped in front of him and Korsak.

"Yeah, well. I hate cutting out on Maura."

"She understands, Jane," Frost assured, his joking set aside.

"Yeah, well 'understanding' usually leads to bitterness…"  
"Would you stop worrying? She loves you! And she knows how much this job means to you. She wants this as much as you do."

"Mhm. Doesn't matter though. I'm in the fricking doghouse with the Lieutenant, anyway. I'm pretty sure 'Detective' just moved a couple more steps away."

"Being in the doghouse means he cares. It's good news, Jane."

"Yeah, well…I'm still nervous," she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "What if I screw up the exam?"

"Janie, you could score lower than your competition and he'd _still_ pick you over them."

"_Why?_" she asked angrily. It frustrated her that she was so close and yet not close enough.

"Because! You've got so much potential. You're already skilled. They're not looking for someone who's good on paper. They're…well they're looking for someone like you."

The words shocked Jane into silence.

"Seriously, Janie. None of us got a chance," Crowe said as he entered.

"We don't even wanna take the exam," Grant laughed.

"And Jane?"

"Yeah, Frost?"

"It's not because you're a woman. It's because you're good. Better than us."

She finally managed a smile.

"Thanks guys," she said meekly, mostly because she didn't want to cry.

Jane spent the rest of the day down in evidence, and Cavanaugh had not hesitated to work her senseless. The conversation she had with the guys, though, had kept her going, but now she was suffering the consequences.

She shoved her hands deeper into her pockets as she stepped outside, the cold winter air hitting her like a wall. She was surprised that she could even find the energy to wave down a taxi. But she did, successfully, and as she sat in the back of the car, her eyes stayed locked on the steadily rising price. She didn't care about the price. Maura usually picked her up, yes, but Jane had sent her home to have enough time to change. And she herself _would've_ walked home, but walking led to sweating, and sweating led to smelling, and smelling would lead to general unhappiness later in the evening. And Jane really wanted to enjoy the symphony. So she sat and watched her wallet get lighter with every passing minute.

As the taxi approached Maura's street, Jane told him to stop. She paid him her $70 and walked the final three blocks to the house. She battled through the mess of paparazzi, covering her face with her hand to block their photos. Barreling through the final wall of reporters, she slammed the door shut behind her. The officer let out a deep sigh, leaning against the door for support as she tried to catch her breath.

"That you, Jane?" Maura called, walking into the living room and putting on earrings at the same time.

She gave a small smile when she saw the frazzled officer, still out of breath, her hair mussed.

"They've gotten worse," Maura said, agreeing with Jane's silent statement, tilting her head to the side in amusement as Jane slid pitifully down to the floor.

"Don't remind me," Jane mumbled, curling her knees up and resting her head in her hands.

"Maybe if we gave them what they wanted, they'd _leave_," the doctor suggested lightly.

Jane removed her hands from her face to glare at Maura, which led Maura to believe Ange had yet to call her.

"Your clothes are on the bed. Jewelry's on the nightstand," Maura said, walking over and extending her hands down toward Jane. The officer took the offered hands gratefully, yanking herself back onto her feet and stealing a kiss, her hands still locked in Maura's. The doctor deepened their kiss, pushing against Jane's worn body, her thigh pressing ever so lightly into Jane's center.

"Stop," Jane warned, not even bothering to remove her lips from Maura's.

"Shh," Maura breathed into Jane's mouth, releasing Jane's hands and gripping Jane's hips tightly.

Flashing started, from just about every window, but Jane had no more energy to care. She felt Maura untucking her work shirt, slipping her hands underneath. Jane rolled her eyes and caught the hands before they reached her breasts, but didn't pull them from her shirt.

"Symphony, Maura," she chastised, letting Maura's hands travel teasingly higher, until her fingers could just brush the bottom of her bra.

"You have conflicting arguments, Officer," Maura rasped, anticipation dripping from her words. "Gotta pick one," she whispered, her hands straining against Jane's to get where they wanted.

Jane laughed, ripping the soft hands from under her shirt.

"Symphony," she said firmly. "I just need to make sure you're nice and wound up by the end of the week. I have yet to hear you beg. And that's something I really do want."

"Plea—"

Jane cut her off, pressing her finger to the honey-blonde's lips.

"Oh, no. I mean _begging, _begging," Jane husked, her hand trailing down Maura's side. "To the point where it is absolutely _all_ you can think about."

She dragged her fingers painfully slow up Maura's inner thigh, stopping at the hem of her dress but not removing her hand.

"Only _then_ will I take you," she whispered roughly.

The sound of Jane's voice _alone_ could've made Maura go mad, and the hand…the hand so close to where she wanted it was _not_ helping. And with that, Jane pulled away, turning and heading for their bedroom.

"You suck!" Maura called after her in a very uncharacteristic outburst.

"You wish!" Jane called back, chuckling to herself as she heard Maura's frustrated groan from behind her.

She quickly threw on the black dress and pair of heels that were placed so lovingly on the bed, throwing on the earrings and rushing back to the living room. Maura was waiting by the door, Jane's coat extended in her arms. She slipped it on Jane's shoulders slowly, stealing a needy kiss on Jane's pulse point. Jane chuckled through her involuntary shudder, turning around and giving her a soft kiss.

"Later," she chided, "I promise."

She then opened the front door, letting Maura exit first into the blinding flashes. Most the paparazzi knew not to follow them when they drove somewhere. Some still did it, though, and Jane quickly lost them. Her ability to locate tails astounded Maura. How could she possibly keep track of all cars behind her _and_ drive? It made Maura respect Jane even more, as an officer, as a person…

Jane was the perfect gentleman, right from the start. And Maura almost found it…sexy, when she held the door for her, when she offered her arm to her. It made her feel even more like Jane was…_hers_. Jane was hers to have, and she was in control, as she was half the time, but this was different. It was a taste of something she didn't eve know she craved. Absolute power of Jane Rizzoli. That's not to say she wanted to control Jane's _life_. No. She respected everything Jane did, every choice she made. No, the power she craved was over Jane's body. She felt a wave of heat rush through her, a prominent ache settling between her legs. It really didn't help that Jane hadn't touched her for two whole days, and it wasn't fair. She hoped that she was all Jane could think about, because Jane was most certainly all she could think about.

_Focus, Maura. This is Jane's night. Enjoy it with her._

And that she did. They took their seats as the lights dimmed, and Jane was instantly lost in the music. Maura usually closed her eyes during symphonies; it allowed her to hear more, to hear the true nature of the music, but tonight…Tonight all she could do was stare at Jane. The brunette next to her was enthralled with the music. Her eyes wandered the stage in awe and respect and…Maura had only seen that look in two other cases: when Jane talked about being detective and when Jane looked at her. It was the only look Jane couldn't seem to disguise. Devotion. Adoration. It warmed Maura's heart that Jane had wanted to share this with her. To be honest, until that moment, Maura thought Jane had just been doing this for her. But she knew it was more than that.

As intermission rolled around, Jane stood as the lights came on, taking Maura's hand and guiding her against the current of people heading for the bathrooms. They stopped in front of the stage, and Jane stood there patiently without a word, a smug smirk plastered on her face. Maura stood hesitantly behind her, unsure of what they were doing.

One of the viola players who had remained on the stage looked over at them briefly, then did a double-take. His face lit up and he stood, hurrying over to them and hopping off the stage, not even bothering to set down his instrument as he pulled Jane in a tight hug. They were both grinning into each other's shoulder, squeezing tightly until their muscles hurt. The musician pulled back, gripping Jane's upper arms as he looked her over.

"My God! Jane Rizzoli…how the hell are you?!"

Jane let out an easy laugh, shrugging as his hands fell away.

"Fine. How 'bout you, man?"

"Bored since you left. Suburbs ain't the same without a Rizzoli."

He peered over her shoulder to look at Maura.

"Who's the lovely lady?"

Jane beamed at him and stepped aside to present Maura.

"Nick, this is my girlfriend Maura. Maura, Nick."

Maura extended her hand, but he pulled her into an easy hug. Letting her go, he leaned himself casually against the stage.

"So you finally came out? How long'd _that_ take?" he said with a chuckle.

"Shut up," Jane mumbled, giving him a light punch.

"So you knew Jane as a kid?" Maura inferred from the statement, her eyes shifting from Jane to him.

"Mhm. Best private student I ever had."

"All your other students were six," Jane retorted.

"For a reason. I needed all my attention on you, stupid."

Maura was staring at them, rather lost.

"You play?" she managed lamely.

Jane shrugged, running her fingers through her hair.

"Does she play?" Nick asked incredulously. "This girl could've joined any symphony she wanted. But no. She wanted to chase down murderers for a living."

"He's exaggerating," Jane explained."

"Am not! I bet you _still_ got it," he laughed, shoving the viola in her hands. "Give us a sample."

"No!" Jane snapped, trying to give him the instrument back.

He pulled his hands away though, and she glared at him.

"No one's around, Jane. Just give it a go."

Jane stood for a moment, decided what to do. _Aw hell, why not?_ Taking a couple more seconds to recall the last piece she played, she shifted her weight. It had been such a long time ago. With a final sigh, she brought the instrument to her chin, setting the bow firmly on the strings.

As the first note rang out in the hall, Maura felt her breath being stolen. The way Jane played, the darkness of the piece…it was magnetizing. Maura felt every pain Jane had ever faced being poured into the minor key. She felt the near broken nature, felt the happiness rush from her soul, only to be slowly refilled again by Jane, who allowed the sound to increased with the rising hope of the melody. Jane's eyes never left her flowing fingers, her smile sad as the tune slowed once again. And then it was over, with a low, soft note, like a dying breath, echoing into the heavy silence. Neither Jane nor Maura dared move, fearing the moment would disappear if any muscles flexed. Their eyes were glued together, though, and Maura saw a new side of Jane. She was completely exposed to the doctor, vulnerable, as if _this_…decided everything.

And then they were flooded with applause; they weren't even aware that people had reentered the theater, but people were standing, staring. There'd been a lot of that going on lately.

Jane finally looked away from Maura, her eyes wandering over the crowd as a blush crept up to her cheeks. She shoved the viola back into Nick's arms.

"Jane," Maura breathed. "That was beautiful."

She rushed into Jane's waiting arms, flinging her arm's around the officer's neck and crushing their lips together. Jane caught her weight easily, her arms wrapping around Maura's waist, her hands resting on the curve of her ass as she kissed the doctor back. Maura pulled back slowly, trying to emphasize the intimacy she felt by looking deeply into Jane's eyes. Then she pulled Jane close again, this time in a hug, no hint of air between their bodies.

"_You're_ beautiful," she added in a whisper, her lips brushing Jane's ear.

Maura felt Jane squeeze her tighter. She felt the officer's heart pounding in contrast to hers, and she didn't want to let go. Ever.

The lights flickered, though, drawing their attention back to the real world.

"That's my cue," Nick said. "It was a wonderful surprise seeing you, Jane."

"Likewise," Jane laughed, letting go of Maura just enough to pull him into a one armed hug.

He gave Maura a thankful smile, then hopped back on the stage. Jane's arm still wrapped around Maura's waist, they headed back to their seats in silence. The second half passed the same as the first, Jane staring at the stage and Maura staring at Jane. Only difference was their hands, their fingers entwined and resting on the chair arm between them.

The drive home was the same, their hands together, a definitive silence between them. Something had most definitely changed. Jane sped into the driveway, not caring that she almost hit a reporter. As she put the car in par, though, her phone rang. She let go of Maura's hand to grab it, looking at the number in a confused sort of way.

"Is your phone dead, Maura?"

Maura checked.

"No. Why?"

"It's Montenegro. Here," she said, extending the phone to Maura. "I'm sure she just wants to talk to you."

Maura shook her head and shoved the phone back to Jane.

"No," she said, her voice higher than usual. "You get it. I'll be inside."

Jane noted the strange pitch in Maura's voice and caught her by the wrist before she could get out.

"No, no," Jane said smoothly. "Stay."

_Oh no. She knows something's up. On no…_

"Rizzoli. oh hey, Ange. What's up?...nothing? Well it's clearly something."

She paused, waiting and nodding, but then all movements stopped. She looked livid, but worse. Maura could deal with angry fuming Jane, no problem. What was ten times more frightening was eerily calm Jane, and, as the woman next to her took a deep breath, Maura considered being scared for her life.

"Fine," Jane said in that unsettlingly monotone voice, hanging up the phone without another word.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for more moments than Maura thought possible, Jane just staring out the front windshield.

"Jane?" Mara asked carefully, her heart bounding in her chest.

"An interview, Maura?" Jane asked calmly, a deliberate bite in each word.

"You could've said no," the doctor offered, panic in her voice.

Jane slowly turned her head to meet Maura's frightened gaze, and they stared at each other, Jane's glare only helping to increase Maura's fear. Then the smallest grin appeared on Jane's face. Maura's jaw dropped.

"_You_!" she exclaimed accusingly.

Jane grinned further, smug satisfaction flooding her features.

"Don't say I never did anything for you," Jane teased.

"So…you're okay?"

"'Okay' is pushing it. But it won't be _so_ bad. I mean, you'll be there, right?"

"Of course!" Maura laughed in disbelief, the fact that they were actually going finally sinking in. "And Jane?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Thank you…for the wonderful evening."

Jane chuckled, reaching over and taking Maura's hand.

"I gotta keep you around somehow. Can't have you leaving just 'cause you're bored."

Maura gave Jane an unamused look.

"You know it's more than that. You, Jane, astound me. You never cease to amaze me with the things you know, with the things you are. And every time I get to see a new side of you, I feel…proud. Proud of everything you've become, but also proud that I get to call you mine. I will _never_ get bored of you, Jane Rizzoli, because I believe in my heart that you have a lifetime of things to surprise me with."

Jane almost leapt over to Maura's side of the car at her last words. Taking her lips in a kiss that disclosed both her steadily building need and her absolute devotion to the doctor. In fact, she wanted to propose right there, but with no ring to do it with, she had to stick with just a kiss.

"Sorry," Jane mumbled sheepishly, pulling away as camera flashes exploded around them.

Maura just laughed, relaxing into the back of the seat, enjoying how it felt to have Jane straddling her lap.

"They think we're tightly wound hormonal mess, don't they?" Jane asked, deciding whether or not to move off of Maura.

"Probably," the doctor said with a chuckle, guiding Jane's hands to her shoulders. "But when has public opinion ever stopped you?"

Jane glared down at her.

"Someone's feeling pretty good about themselves, aren't they?"

Both of them laughed, the lightness of their usual encounters returning.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Jane," Maura said, softer than before. "I hope you know I meant it."

She leaned in for a soft, careful kiss. It was like she could never get enough of Jane Rizzoli, and as their chaste kiss ended, their lips lingered millimeters apart in charged anticipation. Maura let out a sigh, her breath tickling Jane's lips as she let their foreheads rest together.

"Sleep?" she asked, clear disappointment in her tone.

"Sleep," Jane agreed, giving her another quick kiss. "Big day tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: Review! Love it, hate it? Tell me in a passionate outburst ;) I love when all my regulars comment. And seeing new faces is always a joy too. **


	16. Tension, So Much Tension

**A/N: Hmm...So sticking to my school work really isn't working for me. I wrote this in my Philosophy class. _Clearly_, I was paying attention...**

* * *

Jane awoke early the next morning to the sound of bustling in the kitchen. She thought about putting on clothes, but decided against it, marching out into the living area in her underwear. Maura was flitting around the kitchen, clearly flustered. When she saw Jane approach, though, she stopped and stepped out from behind the counter. She looked so adorable, with her apron, her hair in loose waves around her shoulders. Jane couldn't help it; she ran to the doctor, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist and picking her up, twirling her around. Maura gave a giggle of approval, leaning down to capture Jane's lips in a sweet kiss. Jane smiled against Maura's lips, laughing before kissing her again.

"I kind of love it when you're taller than me," she murmured.

Maura smiled down at her, her hands instinctively cupping Jane's face.

"Me too," she laughed, stealing yet another kiss, humming into Jane's mouth.

Jane had become less and less aware of the constant camera flashes at their windows, but when their door swung open, she let out a yelp, dropping Maura using her as cover.

"Damnit, Tommy!" she hissed as he closed the door behind him and Dani. "Could you have opened the door any wider?!"

Tommy grinned.

"If I really tried," he teased, setting Dani down.

The little girl ran to Jane, who scooped her up. Maura hugged Jane, sandwiching Dani between them.

"G'morning sweetie," Maura murmured, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Jane transferred the girl to Maura's arms, dashing away to put on clothes.

"Morning Aunt Maura."

Dani allowed herself to be carried into the kitchen, scooting onto a bar stool. Maura slid a plate of freshly made French toast to her before making a bowl of cereal for herself.

"Where's my BPD shirt, Maur?" Jane yelled from their room.

"In the wash, babe," Maura called back. "You wore it to bed all last week."

Jane gave a disapproving groan, appearing in a red v-neck and jeans. She sat next to Tommy on the couch.

"Jesus, Janie. You and Maura are the only thing on the news these days," Tommy complained as he turned on the TV.

"Turn that off," Jane and Maura said together.

"Hey look! There I am," he said with a laugh, as video of him getting out of his car appeared on the screen.

"Off," Jane said more firmly, yanking the remote from his hand and flicking it off.

"Come get your picture taken with me, Auntie Jane," Dani chirped as she skipped in from the kitchen.

She took hold of Jane's hand, trying to pull her toward the door with all her weight, but Jane didn't budge.

"Jane's camera shy, honey," Maura comforted at the sight of Dani's crestfallen look.

Tommy laughed as Maura set herself between the Rizzolis, careful not to spill her cereal.

"Yeah, well, just 'cause she's camera shy doesn't mean she's good at avoiding 'em. There are some, uhh…interesting pictures of you two floating around."

"Don't wanna know," Jane said, her mouth full of Maura's cereal.

"But—"

"Don't want to know," Maura echoed, yanking her spoon back from Jane.

They both knew they'd see the pictures at the interview later that night; they saw no reason to torture themselves beforehand.

Dani peeked her head out in front of the window, making a silly face, then hiding again behind the door. The adults watched on, amused.

"I don't think we can take her today, Tommy. We've got…plans," she groaned.

"No! You promised every Monday!" Dani almost yelled, running over, gripping Jane's knee, peering up sadly at her.

"Jane…" Maura chided lightly.

She clearly couldn't handle unhappy children.

"I don't see the harm in bringing her," she continued softly, carefully.

Jane sighed.

"I don't find this system very fair," she grumbled. "You're wrapped around her finger and I'm wrapped around yours. Anything happens, I'm always on the losing end."

Maura laughed, patting Jane's thigh comfortingly. She let her hand stay there, though, her thumb stroking Jane's leg gently. Tommy eyed them warily, standing up.

"Okay, that's my cue to go."

He bent down and kissed his daughter and scurried off, out the back door. Dani clambered onto the couch and into Maura's lap. The doctor lifted her hands up to allow her, extending the empty bowl into the air. Jane laughed, taking the dish and getting up.

"I'll be the maid," she teased.

Maura gave her an unamused look, readjusting the girl in her lap so she could both see the girl's face and have a free arm.

"What'd you wanna do today?" she asked, brushing stray hair from Dani's face.

"Can Sarah come over?"

"Sure," Maura said with a smile.

She retrieved her phone from her pocket, handing it to the girl.

"Can't you do it?" Dani asked timidly.

Maura shook her head gently.

"It's important that you learn how to yourself," she encouraged, dialing the number using Dani's finger.

"What if I say something wrong?"

"No one will care."

"What if she doesn't answer?"

"Leave a message."

"What if someone else answers?"

"Ask for her."

Dani let out half a breath, looking up at Maura with a small smile.

"You know lots," she said.

Maura chuckled, shifting slightly. The movement sent worry to the girl's eyes.

"Can I stay here?"

"Of course," Maura said, laughing again.

Dani snuggled deeper into Maura's lap before hitting the send button. They waited silently as it rung. Maura knew when someone answered; Dani grew tense. Maura just smiled and nudged her gently.

"Hi…Mrs. Snow? May I speak with Sarah?"

Maura almost laughed at the eloquence with which the six year old spoke, but she didn't. Dani was scared enough as it was. There was shuffling on the other line, and Dani squirmed nervously in Maura's lap as she waited.

"Sarah? Mhm, it's Dani. Do you wanna come over for a little?"

The little girl smiled as she heard her friend ask her mom. It faltered though, and she cover the microphone with her hand.

"The address…?"

She looked to Maura for guidance.

"9701 Washington Ave," Maura whispered, giving her a reassuring nod and smile.

Dani repeated it into the phone.

"Okay, ten minutes. Got it. Bye!"

She hung up before letting out a shaky breath.

"That was scary," she admitted.

Jane laughed from behind them. They turned to look toward the kitchen.

"First phone calls always are," she agreed, popping a grape in her mouth. "Sarah, did you say? I think I've only met her dad. What's her name?…Karol, Kaylee, Kara…Kate! It's most definitely Kate."

She ventured over to the couch and dropped next to Maura. She rested her feet on the coffee table, ignoring the glare she received for it, and picked up her overturned book. Maura leaned against Jane, resting her chin on her shoulder and reading along with the officer. Dani stayed curled in Maura's lap, drifting off as Maura absent-mindedly stroked her hair.

When the doorbell rang those ten minutes later, none of them bothered to budge.

"Come in!" Jane called.

There was the vague reminder in the back of her head that this was not, in fact, her house, but she didn't care. Sarah's mother ushered her daughter in, slamming the door behind her.

"My goodness, it's like a zoo out there," she breathed.

"Yup," Jane said bitterly, continuing to read her book. "Welcome to our cage, the main attraction."

"Why—Oh."

"Darn," Jane said, feigning disappointment. "And here I thought we found ourselves someone who _doesn't _watch the news."

Mrs. Snow laughed, drawing the couple's attention from the book and to her.

"It's not just news. You guys are everywhere. Radio broadcasts, internet…You're Montenegro's girls."

Jane forced a smile.

"Wonderful."

She gently nudged Dani awake.

"Hey, sweetie, your friend's here."

Sarah approached shyly, and when Dani saw her through her grogginess, she was instantly alert. She jumped from Maura's lap, and the girls embraced. Dani took Sarah's hand and pulled her away excitedly.

Both women stood from the couch.

"You want something to drink? To eat?"

Jane grinned. Typical polite Maura.

"It's okay…I wouldn't want to intrude—"

"Aww, c'mon Kate," Jane protested, still grinning as she slid the bowl of grapes toward her guest. "We don't bite."

"I don't appreciate being spoken for," Maura teased, closing the fridge. "But I suppose you're right. I'll save my biting solely for you."

She nipped Jane's jaw playfully, kissing the same spot chastely to soothe it. Jane glared at her, but Maura's smile never faltered as she put a cold beer in the officer's hand.

"Damn, you know the way to my heart," Jane laughed, swiftly knocking the cap off with the edge of the counter.

"Jane!" Maura protested, giving her an annoyed jab in the side. "There's a bottle opener right there!"

"Yeah. And? There's one in my pocket too."

Maura decided not to be angry, smirking knowingly at her lover.

"It makes you feel like a badass, doesn't it?"

Jane gave her a crooked smile, taking a swig.

"Maybe."

"Well if you wanna be a badass in my home, there's consequences to pay."

To prove a point, Maura smacked Jane's ass as she walked away. Jane glared over her shoulder at the doctor, turning back to find icy blue eyes watching her.

"Oh. Hey.." Jane laughed uncomfortably. " I…well I forgot you were there."

"Sorry. You guys are enthralling; I didn't want to interrupt….Do you know where she went?"

Jane checked her watch, taking another drink.

"Ask the girls what they want for lunch."

"It's eleven o'clock."

"Mhm. And knowing Maura, whatever she's making'll take _at least_ an hour to make."

"Oh, that's really not necessary! She can just eat when she gets home."

Jane laughed at the woman's clear fear of being a pain.

"Trust me. Making them lunch'd make Maura's day."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. She have any food allergies?"

Kate looked at her strangely.

"That's…that's so considerate of you to ask. Most people…forget."

"Not that big of a deal. I mean…it's what I'd want."

"I guess I should've guessed. I mean, your daughter was so polite on the phone. Consideration must run in the family—"

"Niece," Jane laughed. "She's just my niece."

Kate smiled apologetically.

"Sarah doesn't fare well with pesticides on fruit and vegetables…But that's it."

"Lucky you. Maura's organic all the way."

Laughter resonated from the stairwell, and Kate stood.

"I'd better go. Can't have her thinking I'm spying on her."

The mother laughed lightly. "It was nice meeting the both of you. When should I pick her up?"

She was backing toward the door, pulling her coat back on.

"We've got a meeting at five, it's fine. We can just drop her off on the way."

"Sounds great, thanks."

She slipped out the door just as the girls barreled in, Maura right behind.

"Did you wanna help?" Maura asked, resting her hand on Jane's back as she walked past her.

"Whatcha making?"

"Pizza."

"Mmm. Sure. I promise to do as little as possible."

Maura giggled as she pulled her hair up.

"You can get ingredients," she promised.

Jane raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't say I'd be your servant," she teased, flicking on the radio.

"I don't recall ever telling a servant they were a servant," Maura countered.

Jane just smiled at her. She was wonderful. Too wonderful. It hurt sometimes just how nice and beautiful and goddamn perfect she was.

"Fine," Jane said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm at your mercy."

She bowed slightly in mock compliance, stealing a kiss when Maura drew nearer.

"Now stop talking and start cooking."

And they did. Jane ran around collecting whatever Maura told her, and when she had finished, she leaned herself against the counter and watched. The girls measured whatever Maura told them, mixing the ingredients with Maura's guidance. They listened intently when Maura taught them what to do. They watched in awe when she cut tomatoes and rolled the dough. Jane poured the girls some lemonade as they put the finishing touches on their pizza, handing them the glasses as they dashed away. Sarah, however, stopped in the doorway, turning back to look at them.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "I've never done that before."

And then she was gone, down the stairs.

"Sweet girl," Jane said.

Maura smiled and nodded, closing the oven door and launching elbow-deep into the dishes. And damn. Jane though she'd looked good earlier. But _now_. Now…The loose ponytail she'd thrown her hair in was even more wild, stray locks framing her face. A few streaks of flour were dusted on her cheeks, giving her such an innocent look. Jane watched her toned muscles flex as she cleaned the bowls. She had no clue. No clue how perfect she was. It was too much for Jane. She slipped off the counter, walking slowly up behind her. She caged the doctor against the counter, one hand gripping the counter on either side of Maura's slender waist. Maura reflexively leaned back, feeling Jane's breasts press firmly against her back.

"What're you doing?" Maura asked, her voice low.

"Watching you."

Maura almost moaned as Jane pushed her tightly against the counter with her taut stomach, the edge digging into Maura's hips.

"Do you have any idea," Jane whispered, slipping her leg between Maura's, "How beautiful you are?"

She pressed her thigh tauntingly higher, eliciting a whimper from Maura. "Any idea what you do to me?" she murmured reverently, nuzzling Maura's neck before ghosting her lips against it, leaving gentle kisses across her shoulder and back.

Maura squirmed in her arms, another desperate whimper escaping as she tried to get more pressure from Jane's thigh. Jane wouldn't allow it, though, pushing Maura harder against the counter, grinding her hips into the doctor's ass.

"Please, Jane," Maura gasped as Jane sucked harder on her pulse point.

"Please, what?" Jane asked calmly, her warm breath against the doctor's neck making her hair stand on end.

Maura's heart was racing, faster than she'd ever felt it before, and for once, she seemed unable to think of words as Jane's lips trailed up her neck, biting playfully at her ear.

"Please…oh _god_, please…" she moaned as Jane finally pressed her thigh to Maura's throbbing center.

"Doctor Isles!" Jane gasped, feigning shock. "You couldn't possibly want me to take you _here_. With all those cameramen plastered to our windows…with kids in the next room…" she drawled teasingly.

Maura only hummed, trying to find enough room to rock her hips.

"I'm appalled," Jane whispered, removing a hand from the counter to trace her fingers up Maura's inner thigh. "I mean…you're always so high class—"  
Free from her cage, Maura pushed Jane away, enough to turn around and capture her lips in a deep kiss, sucking roughly on her bottom lip as she pushed Jane into the opposing counter. It was visceral and needy and Jane felt a moan rip from somewhere unknown inside her, only to be silenced by Maura's lips once more.

Someone cleared their throat behind them, and they jumped apart. Dani had stuck her head around the corner, smirking at them.

"Don't stop just because of me," she said slyly.

Maura smoothed out her dresses, rolling her eyes.

"Wonderful. She's already picked up Rizzoli humor."

Jane gave a sheepish smile, tousling her curls self-consciously.

"Is there something you wanted?" the brunette asked lamely.

"The pizza…" the little girl said warily. "The timer? It's…going off?"

Through their haze of arousal, both woman finally heard the beeping, and they rushed around to open the oven, turn off the timer…

Maura cut four squares, still slightly flustered, and handed the plate to Dani.

"It's okay," the little girl laughed. "I wish my parents kissed like that. Maybe it'd keep them from fighting."

She skipped off, leaving the two in silence. They stared at each other, still clearly shell-shocked.

"Did that just happen?" Jane finally asked.

It set them both off in unrestrained laughter, and Maura leaned herself into Jane, loving how her strong arms immediately wrapped around her.

"I love you, Maur."

"I love you, too."

Maura pulled out of the embrace to look up at Jane. The officer brushed flour gently from her cheeks, her fingers dancing down her jaw line, back across her cheek. Each touch left a tingling trail, and all Maura wanted to do was drown in it as she stared into Jane's loving chocolate eyes.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Jane murmured.

She said it in such a way that Maura wasn't sure if Jane was even talking to her, but to herself. Either way, she stood on her toes to take a slow, deep kiss from the officer, their breaths mingling together as they stayed close.

"C'mon. You need to go get ready."

"But—"

"Now."

Maura's brow furrowed in thought.

"Shower?"

Jane gave her an unamused face, but after long seconds dragged by, hope shining in Maura's eyes, the officer sighed.

"Fine. I'll be in soon."

The doctor turned to go, but Jane caught her by the wrist.

"And Maura," she said, her voice lower, "cover the windows. And for God sake, don't forget to lock the door."

Maura smirked, dashing away.

Jane drove quickly back to Sarah's house, all three of them waving goodbye as Dani's friend went through her front door. As Jane sped off in the direction of their final destination, though, she was clearly extra tense. Maura squeezed her hand lightly, holding Jane's hand protectively in her lap.

"Dani, sweetie? I know you're always wonderful, but I'd like to ask you to be on your best behavior, okay?"

Dani nodded politely.

"I know. You guys need to look good on TV."

"And you'll be in the same room as us, so don't worry," Jane added. "They'll sit you just behind the cameras."

The little girl laughed.

"I'm fine. I'm actually worried about you guys. You gonna be okay?"

Jane nodded curtly, but she found herself unable to actually say words.

"We're gonna be fine, Jane," Maura said firmly. "People will love us."

All Jane could do was swallow and nod. Nothing else seemed appropriate. She pulled up outside the studio, and a valet flagged her down. She rolled down her window, her classic scowl appearing.

"I'm not paying you. Where's parking?"

He just grinned at her.

"It's not a problem. I'll do it anyway."

She glared, mostly because she hated when people were charitable to her, but Maura was already out of the car. At that point she really didn't have much choice; she hopped out and ran to catch up with Maura. She laced her fingers in the doctor's, and they paused at the door.

"Ready?" Maura asked, clearly willing to walk away, if that's what Jane wanted.

Jane took a deep breath in, nodding slowly.

"Ready."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...I'm a tease. As always, reviews are welcomed. I love you all, but I see the end of this story rapidly approaching in our future. Don't worry. I have a sequel in mind.**


	17. Something's Burning, We've Been Grilled

**A/N: I loved writing this; I hope you like reading it just as much.**

* * *

They pushed open the door to the studio together, and it felt like they had stepped into chaos itself. Assistants were running in all directions, yelling demands to each other as they rushed about. Sound and camera crews were bustling around as well, prepping for the show. A man stopped mid-run at the sight of the two.

"They're here!" he called.

And then the chaos descended on them. Women rushed to them, pulling them in different directions. Jane looked hesitantly after Maura as she was herded to a chair. A woman came up and started applying make-up on her, and Jane was quick to bat her away.

"Stop that!" she protested.

The woman glared, but continued anyway.

"Hey Cameron, just powder her," a familiar voice called out. "I mean, unless you want your fingers bit off."

The wonderful Angela Montenegro appeared next to Jane, who was seething.

"Really, Ange? I regret meeting you."

The artist laughed lightly, resting a hand on the officer's shoulder.

"Most people say that."

Then hands were on her chest, and Jane immediately caught them.

"Whoa, there. I can put on my own microphone. Really," Jane laughed uncomfortably, gently taking the wire from the woman and threading it up her shirt.

"So, Rizzoli. You gonna be okay? You seem…on edge."

"Of course I'm on edge! I'm going on live national television!" she snapped.

Angela laughed again, throwing her hands up defensively.

"You could've said no."

Jane gave the woman a look.

"And disappoint Maura?"  
Angela shrugged.

"Rock and a hard place, my friend. Get used to it."

"Just…shut up."

"I have yet to see a ring."

"You really just _love_ going where you don't belong, don't you?"

"It's a character flaw; I've embraced it, though."

Jane rolled her eyes, gently pushing the make-up girl to the side as she stood.

"What'd you think they're gonna ask?"

"Hell if I know. All I can hope for is that they grill you and leave me out of it."

"No, no! You can't get off that easily!"

The director ran up behind them, slinging one of his arms around each woman's shoulders, guiding them forward.

"So. This is how it's gonna work," he said as they walked. "You're gonna sit on that couch. Ellie's gonna be on that chair, and she's gonna talk and ask questions, show you pictures, videos, whatever she feels like. The only thing you need to do is respond. Any way. For God sake, I don't care how, just answer."

He gave them both a gentle shove onto the set itself, before turning and yelling at a cameraman.

Jane found herself unable to move, as if she forgot how her feet worked. She just stood, glued to the spot. In front of her was the set she'd seen many times before, on the talk show. What she _hadn't_ seen before was the studio audience. She felt Angela lean over to her.

"Relax," she whispered, linking her arm in the officer's and guiding them to the couch.

"Where's Maura?" Jane hissed, sitting stiffly on the far end of the couch.

Angela laughed again, sitting on the side closest to the interviewer's chair.

"Would you take my advice?" Angela pleaded. "I mean, I got you Maura, didn't I?"

Jane glared, but after a few more moments of panic, she let her muscles relax.

"Live in twenty, people," someone called.

Jane squirmed in her seat, scanning through the mobs of people for Maura or Dani. She spotted the little girl, who was sitting quietly next to a cameraman, being the sweetest angel ever. She smiled brightly at the officer when their eyes met, melting away some of Jane's nerves.

"Ten seconds."

Ellie and Maura and an assistant came running on set. The reporter sank into her chair, smoothing out her shirt as her assistant fixed her hair. Maura sat so close to Jane she was practically in her lap; it made Jane feel even calmer. Her left arm reflexively draped around Maura's shoulders, allowing the doctor to snuggle even closer. Maura's right hand fell into Jane's lap, and Jane put her own right hand over it.

"Five!" someone called, and Ellie's assistant dashed off the set.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jane saw a man counting down silently with his fingers, at which point the audience applauded and Ellie smiled into the camera.

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen. It truly is a special night tonight. We're live with the world renowned artist, Angela Montenegro and her greatest inspiration, Doctor Maura Isles and Officer Jane Rizzoli."

More applause sent a wave of nausea through Jane. God, she hated this. To suppress her nerves, she looked down at the woman tucked under her arm. She blocked out everything but Maura. There were no lights, no audience, no reporters or cameras. Maura was smiling politely at Ellie, her entire weight resting on Jane. She was wearing Jane's favorite dress; it wasn't tight fitting, with a black and red large floral print. It billowed when she walked, and always made Jane's heart skip a beat.

"You like what you see, Officer?"  
"What?" Jane asked, her eyes snapping to the red-head. "Oh...err, yeah."

Some people laughed, and Jane blushed, squeezing Maura closer to her body.

"C'mon now, Jane. Two minutes and you're already daydreaming?"

"I'm sorry," Jane managed lamely.

Even Ellie laughed at this.

"Can you straighten something out for me, Jane?"

"Sure…" Jane said warily.

"There's been so many stories thrown around about Angela's photo and about its story, I'm not quite sure what the real one is."

"Well…there ain't really much to it. We'd known each other for a couple months…Montenegro needed a favor, so she called Maura. Maura needed a favor, she called me. We went."

"But…you weren't already together?"

"No."

"But you were afterward, right?"

"Not…right away…" Jane managed, weakly.

"She's rather slow," Maura added with a small laugh, which caused more laughter from others.

"And Angela, do you feel like you're somehow responsible for their relationship."

"No, no, no. It was there _way_ before me. I mean, I can always hope I was the thing that pushed it over the edge, but I didn't _cause_ it."

"Will they be your muse for anything else? Or was it a one-time thing?"

Angela laughed nervously, biting her lip to try and conceal a smile.

"Err…well I've already started a painting, and it _might_ be _somewhat_ about them, but as for photos, that's entirely up to them. They're more than welcome to come back. Might make me a couple more million," she joked.

"Speaking of photos, mind if we share some of ours?"  
Angela smirked and shook her head, Maura sat frozen, and Jane nodded her head vigorously.

"Too bad. We're showing them anyway."

And sure enough, all those photos Jane dreaded the paparazzi had caught were popping up on the giant monitor. The one of her straddling Maura in the car. The one of Maura jumping her in the kitchen. The one of her in her underwear and Maura in her apron. The one of her hand basically up Maura's skirt. The one of them holding hands as they walked.

Jane groaned and shook her head, burying her face in her hands as the photos just kept coming. It felt as if _minutes_ passed as everyone sat in silence and watched all the photos scroll by.

"They're gone, Jane. You can open your eyes," Maura comforted, her hand squeezing Jane's, coaxing her to look up.

"You've got…quite the appetite, ladies," Ellie said, a quiver in her voice as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"Don't even start," Jane grumbled.

"Oh believe me, we _haven't_ started yet. But we will, when we come back from the break."

Jane rolled her eyes as the "on air," light turned off. Dani came rushing up, hopping into their laps enthusiastically.

"Auntie Jane, you okay?"

"Fine," Jane growled through her teeth.

Maura cleared her throat.

"She's just agitated, that's all, sweetheart."

Angela silently stood up, walking over to the camera man and muttering, "You might wanna keep the cameras on. You won't be sorry," as she passed him.

"Can we play the game, Aunt Maura?" Dani asked, kneeling in the doctor's lap, facing her with her little hands on Maura's shoulders.

"If you want," Maura laughed.

"Ready? Go."

"2x2."

"4."

"6/2."

"3"

"5+7."

"12."

So maybe it wasn't a game, but it had started that way. Dani had received a set of marbles for Christmas, but she didn't really find them fun. One day, she rolled them to Maura from across the room one at a time, and Maura counted each one. From there, it had just escalated, the little girl using the marbles to wrap her brain around addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division. Jane loved watching them do this. It clearly thrilled Dani, seeing the appreciation and admiration in Maura's eyes when she got an answer right, but also loving the thought that went into it. Maura had been slowly increasing the difficulty of her questions, and Dani progressed with her, her brow furrowing when she couldn't come up with an answer immediately. Sure, she wasn't perfect at it. She still thought of 'two times three' as 'two, three times' and 'ten divided by 2' as 'ten in two groups,' but hey, she was four grades ahead.

Dani let out a laugh as Maura tickled her bare belly, the little girl's legs collapsing as she gasped for breath between giggles, plopping into Jane's lap.

"Stop, Aunt Maura, stop!" she laughed, squirming to try and hide in Jane's arms.

Jane grinned down at the adorable girl in her lap, laughing as she gently blocked Maura's fingers from continuing their torture on Dani's belly.

"Hey, guys?"

The three of them stopped, looking up to find the director standing in front of them.

"Sorry to interrupt…but I wanted to make sure you were clear. The next part of this is just for you two. Angela told us to focus on you, so we did. She told me to inform you that she'd stay for support, but it'll just be you on camera."

"Wonderful," Jane said, her smile gone. "You be good, honey," she said to Dani, giving the girl a kiss on her head.

"And if there's a problem, don't be afraid to come up, okay? Your wellbeing is more important to us than any of their rules," Maura added, also kissing the girl as Jane picked her up and set her down on the floor.

Dani nodded, giving them a final smile before rushing back to her seat next to the cameraman. Angela was sitting in it, and the girl didn't hesitate to just hop into the artist's lap. Ellie reappeared, walking over to the nervous couple and extending her hand.

"Ellie Richmand. Sorry I didn't have the chance to say 'hey' before."

Both women took the red-head's hand politely, smiling as best they could at her.

"So…be warned, guys. They've scripted this kinda personally. Don't blame me. I just get to have fun asking the questions."

Jane laughed nervously.

"Personal, you say?"

"It's okay, Jane. We'll be fine."

"_You_'ll be fine."

Maura rolled her eyes, taking the officer's hand in her own as a sign of concession. The action earned her Jane's arm once again draping over her shoulder. Ellie took her spot back on her chair, gently fixing her hair before the "on air" sign turned back on.

"And hello again. We're here for a more in depth look at the relationship of Jane and Maura. Welcome, once again, ladies."

"Thanks," Jane mumbled.

"So…" Ellie drawled casually. "How's the sex?"

"Wonderful," Maura answered immediately.

"Maura!" Jane protested.

"What? Would you rather I said it sucked?"

She laughed at the pun.

"No!" Jane protested again. "I'd prefer you say nothing."

"Well we clearly know who's the private one…but which one of you initiated it?"

"The sex?"

Jane elbowed Maura in the ribs, glaring at her.

"Our _relationship_, Maur."

"Oh. Me," Maura said simply.

"How about the sex?" Ellie asked. "Who initiated that?"

Jane rolled her eyes.

"You're only asking that because Maura brought it up!" she complained.

"So? Answer the question. Who. Initiated. The. Sex."

Maura blushed this time around.

"I don't actually remember," she admitted, her gaze falling to her lap as she felt the heat in her face.

Ellie laughed.

"That good, huh?" she said with a grin. "Well then, what about emotionally? You guys fight?"

They looked at each other as they thought, their brows furrowed.

"Not really," Jane said, when her mind failed to come up with a specific example.

"I mean we _argue_," Maura clarified. "But that's just to get our own way. It's not _angry_, ever."

"I've only seen her angry twice," Jane laughed.

"You've seen me angry?"

Jane let out a laugh of disbelief.

"You hit me with a teddy bear!" Jane exclaimed.

Maura giggled at Jane's clear agitation at the memory.

"You scared me. That was a very reasonable response!" she argued.

Jane rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Did I ever say it wasn't?"

"No…" Maura mumbled.

"How about families?" Ellie continued. "Are they at all okay with your relationship?"

"As far as I know, Jane's family's more than tolerant of us. They're all lovely people. I'm not so sure about my parents. They're not as…open with their feelings, so I don't really know—"

"Her parents are more than okay with us," Jane cut in lightly.

"You think so?" the honey-blonde asked hopefully.

"I know so," Jane said softly, kissing Maura's cheek comfortingly.

An 'aww' echoed through the room, and both women blushed.

"Can we maybe get a real kiss?" Ellie pressed. "Pictures don't nearly do your interactions justice. Save Ms. Montenegro's."

Jane looked warily at Maura, biting her lip hesitantly.

"I , uhh, I dunno—"

But Maura cut her off, her lips pressing intimately to Jane's. The brunette kissed back slowly, deeply, her hand automatically dropping Maura's to cup her cheek lightly. Maura smiled against Jane's lips, laughing breathily. Jane grinned too, pulling them apart.

A loud thumping echoed through the room, gaining Maura's attention.

"What's that?" she asked, her brow furrowing as she turned to Ellie for an answer.

The red-head smirked at her, raising her eyebrows.

"That's you heartbeat, dear," she explained, gesturing to the small microphone that was pressed to Maura's chest.

Maura flushed again.

"She makes me crazy," the honey-blonde admitted.

"Your breathing's a little hard, there, officer," Ellie mused smugly.

Jane smirked at her, her chest rising and falling quite noticeably.

"Can you blame me?" she joked, pulling Maura a little closer into her embrace.

Ellie considered the question seriously, her eyes dragging painfully slow up and down Maura. She studied the woman in silence so long, Jane made a joke of it, clambering from the couch and stepping between the two women, dramatically splaying herself protectively over Maura's body.

"That was not express permission to mentally undress my woman," she protested, feigning agitation.

Maura let out a laugh, playfully grabbing Jane's hips and shoving her back to her spot on the couch.

"She's rather possessive."

Jane laughed in disbelief.

"Says the woman who goes out of her way to humiliate anyone who buys me a drink!"  
"I do not!" Maura gasped.

Jane just raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe I do," the honey-blonde conceded with a sheepish grin. "I need to protect what's rightfully mine."

"Tell me," Ellie cut in, interrupting their moment. "How much do you know about each other?"

"I dunno…I'd like to think a lot," Jane said.

"Let's test it. I'll ask you questions. You answer for each other as fast as possible. Okay?"

They nodded.

"Favorite restaurant?"

"She likes when I cook."

"French café at the end of her street."

"Eye color—"

"Chocolate."

"Hazel."

"Best friend?"

"Frost."

"Angela."

"Drink of choice?"

"Beer."

"Pinot Noir."

"Does she have a tell?"

"Left eyebrow twitches."

"Breaks out in hives."

"Want kids?"

"Yes," they said together.

"Favorite ice cream?"

"Rocky Road."

"Vanilla."

"Shoe size?"

"Nine."

"Seven."

"Most watched show?"

"Baseball."

"Documentaries."

"Favorite music?"

"Classic rock."

"Classical."

Ellie paused.

"Damn. I'm all out of questions."

Jane laughed triumphantly, kissing Maura's temple affectionately.

"I love you, sweetie," she murmured.

"Love you too, dear."

A man off set waved to catch Ellie's attention.

"Oh, well that's a wrap. To all of you watching, I hope you enjoyed these lovely women as much as I did, and until next time, I'm Ellie Richmand."

The "on air" sign turned off, and Ellie let out a sigh.

"I wish all my guests were this fun. Really, guys, you were great sports."

Jane grinned at her.

"Anything for Maura."

Maura beamed at her.

"My God, you two are sweet. It's almost sickening. Almost," Ellie laughed as she stood. "I hope the best for you two."

Jane watched her go.

"I'd say she's a seven. What say you?"

"Jane!" Maura scolded, whacking her lightly.

"What?"

"Are you pining after other women?"

"No! I'm making observations. I thought you'd appreciate that."

Maura considered, a smirk forming.

"What am I?"

"A ten, of course. The only ten out there."

The honey-blonde hummed in approval.

"I'd say a six," she murmured into Jane's shoulder, her eyes following the red-head until she was out of sight.

"Harsh," Jane laughed.

"She's got a lot to measure up to," Maura whispered, kissing Jane's neck lightly.

Jane chuckled.

"C'mon, Maur. Let's go home."

She gently pulled the doctor to her feet, guiding her off-set to Angela, who was cradling the sleeping Dani in her arms.

"You guys were great," she laughed in a hushed tone. "So natural."

"We're just being normal," Jane said.

"You'd be surprised how many people can't do that when there's a camera around."

The pair shrugged.

"Thanks for staying with her," Maura said, stealing the words right out of Jane's mouth. "We were afraid she was gonna be lonely."

Angela smiled brightly.

"Any time. She's such a wonderful kid."

She stood, carefully transferring the girl to Jane's arms.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. We're still on for Girl's night, right?"

Maura nodded, pulling her into a hug with a friendly kiss. They watched Angela leave, and Jane swayed slightly. The doctor grinned.

"Let's go, dear."

This time it was Maura to lead Jane outside. She shoved the officer into the backseat, buckling both her tired girls in before getting in the front seat.

After the short car ride home, Maura parked the car in her driveway, turning back to ask Jane something. Jane, though, was passed out, sleeping peacefully, her head resting against the window. Dani's head was in her lap, snoring lightly. Maura smiled warmly to herself as she killed the engine and quietly exited the car, only to find her lawn unusually lifeless.

_Thank God; it's the end of the chaos_, she thought as she dug for her house keys.

* * *

**A/N: And just as a head****s up my lovely followers, all of whom I love, there will be only three more chapters after this one.**

******And then comes the sequel.**

******-Sydney**


	18. GNO

"Hurry up, Jane! We're gonna be late!"

"Maybe if you didn't leave me in the car overnight, I'd be moving a little quicker," Jane grumbled, using the door frame for support as she slung on her shoes.

"You're still stuck on that? That wasn't even last night!" Maura laughed. "I _believe_ you slept on Korsak's desk last night. Not my fault."

Instead of responding, Jane took a step forward.

"Is this okay?" she asked, presenting herself to Maura with a quick spin and a pose.

She was wearing a tighter black dress with a pair of stilettos to match.

"Yes, Jane. It's wonderfully appropriate for girls' night."

Jane groaned.

"I hate these things," she grumbled, tousling her hair as she approached the kitchen.

"I promise I'll give you the appropriate compensation later," Maura murmured suggestively, leaning over and letting her lips linger centimeters from Jane. "Only if you behave, of course."

Jane closed their distance for a passionate kiss, her hands wandering to grip Maura's ass firmly.

"I always behave," she husked against Maura's lips, grinning into their kiss.

Maura grinned too, kissing her again and again.

"Then you must not know the same Jane Rizzoli I do," she teased, nipping at Jane's lip.

Jane chuckled and shushed her gently as a beep echoed from the street. Maura's face fell slightly.

"I guess that's us."

"We could always stay here," Jane murmured, a hand wandering up from Maura's ass to slide under her shirt. "I can think of a couple things we could do for hours—"

"Don't you dare use my crippling need for you to try and get yourself out of girls' night!" Maura pouted, as if she were about to stomp her foot.

"Of course not, dear. I would _never_," she whispered, giving Maura a gentle kiss before heading for the door.

Outside, a taxi van was parked, the door open with the four other girls shouting and waving at them as they approached.

"Where's Carol?" Maura asked as she scooted into the back, Jane close behind.

"Her daughter's water broke. She's at the hospital with her."

"But it's okay, though," Alex said. "It just means we can do something we've been dying to do for a while."

Jane hated when these girls went vague. It meant they were hiding something from her because they knew she wouldn't like it.

"What is it?" she grumbled.

"We'll tell you at dinner," Jamie assured, flashing the officer a wide grin. "Isn't that right, Jess?"

The new girl gave a small smirk and nod.

At the restaurant, the women went through their regular motions, getting past the work gossip first, followed by a quick interrogation of Jess, and ending with a rather long and painfully in depth look at their relationships with their 'hunks of the week.' After months of dealing with her personal hell, Jane had managed to learn the basics. When to laugh, when to nod in agreement, when to scowl. She usually didn't hear most of it though, her eyes trained on Maura, their hands laced secretly, or not so secretly, under the table.

What Jane really did love about these nights, though, was the look in Maura's eye. There was always a brighter tint to them as she laughed along with the women, a distinctive sparkle in her eye that melted Jane's heart. She saw seventeen year old Maura in those hazel eyes, a girl who just wanted to fit in, and she had. She had gone and found her place in the world, at Jane's side, with these friends. And that, to Jane, was worth every painful minute of terrible date stories.

The waiter came with the check, at which point the women told Jane exactly what they had planned, and all Jane could do was give an unamused laugh.

"Oh, no. I don't dance," she said firmly, crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair.

"We're going clubbing. And you're coming with us. Because you agreed to come to girls' night. End of story."

Five pairs of eyes stared her down, and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll be right back. Can you wait that long?"

They nodded, and she stood up, giving Maura a gentle kiss before leaving, like a reassurance she'd be back.

"Oh. My. God," Jess said, "Is she like thatall the time?"

The other girls grinned, but Maura gave her a confused face.

"Like what?"

Jess gave her a confused look back.

"Are you _blind_, Maura? That woman worships you."

"Oh, I know," Maura said with a laugh.

Jamie smiled warmly at the glitter in her coworker's eyes.

"Well I'm happy for you. It's good you found someone to spend the rest of your life happily married to."

Maura's face immediately fell, her eyes dropping to her lap.

"I'm not really the marrying type."

Alex raised her eyebrows up at the honey-blonde.

"You're ridiculous. You really think that if Jane proposed to you, you'd say no?"

"No!" Maura exclaimed. "But I…I don't think Jane's the marrying type either."

Angela laughed.

"You think a Catholic, Italian woman isn't the marrying type?"

"Well…I guess…She hasn't really brought it up."

"Because it's practically a given, Maur!"

"But—"

"No buts. It's coming."

Jane exited the bathroom quickly, only to run into somebody, sending their drink all over her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, moving quickly to move the liquid off her.

Thank God for black clothes.

"Jane?"

She snapped her head up to look at the man.

"Casey!" she exclaimed warily, trying to give a smile, but it came off as a grimace.

"How are you?" he asked with a light laugh, reaching out to give her a hug.

She stepped back out of his reach and he acknowledged, letting his arms fall, but he continued to walk with her as she backed away.

"Oh, you know, fine…" Jane managed weakly as she continued her retreat back toward the dining area.

Maura drummed her fingers on the table. _Where was Jane?_ She spotted her though, talking with a man that looked a little too happy to see her. She was about to get angry, when she saw Jane better. She had one of her uncomfortable smiles on, her arms held up ever so slightly in front of her to block the man's path. It made Maura feel protective, possessive even, and she stood up abruptly, striding over and easily fitting her body between Jane and the stranger. Her back to the man, she cupped Jane's jaw tenderly, giving her a deep, unnecessarily long kiss. When she pulled away, Jane was giving her a smug smirk, one that said 'I didn't peg you for the jealous type.' Maura ignored it, wrapping an arm around the officer's waist, Jane's arm automatically draping around her.

"You took so long, dear. I was starting to worry."

She placed a final chaste kiss on Jane's lips before turning to Casey, her one arm still gripping Jane's waist tightly. Upon further inspection, she realized that she recognized him; he was the boy in Jane's prom pictures.

"Oh hi, Casey," she said, a curtness in her voice Jane had never heard before. "It's nice to meet you, really. And I'm so sorry to cut the reunion short, but we were just leaving. I hope you can accept my sincerest apologies."

He still seemed shocked from her _familiar_ greeting with Jane and didn't manage to get a word in before she spoke once more.

"Wonderful. We hope to see you around."

She gently tugged at Jane's hip to lead her away.

"Resorting to cold politeness, are we?"

"I was flustered."

"You know I had it handled, right?" Jane murmured in her ear, her smug smirk back.

"I feel you judging me, Jane. I don't appreciate it," Maura said, trying to act hurt, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"No judging," Jane laughed.

"You make me crazy, Jane Rizzoli."

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual," Jane assured, giving Maura a languid kiss as they approached their table.

"You bitches ready to go?" Jamie asked.

"If we must…"

Jane groaned, but allowed herself to be dragged away by the excited women.

At the club, Jane and Maura sat, drinking and watching their friends dance. Jane nudged Maura lightly with her elbow, nodding toward the girls.

"Go on. I'm fine."

Maura crossed her arms and sat back defiantly.

"No. I'm staying here."

"You look bored," Jane argued.

"I wanna dance, yeah."

"So go!" Jane laughed.

"Not without you!"

There was a pause between them, their eyes locked with equal stubbornness. But after seconds of glaring, Jane sighed, downing the rest of her beer and standing up.

"One song."

Maura's face lit up and she grabbed Jane's hand, practically skipping to the dance floor, her girlfriend in tow. She dropped her girlfriend's hand, rhythmically swaying to the music as she walked. Jane stood tentatively behind her, her eyes fixed on the honey-blonde's ass. Alex came up behind the shell-shocked officer, shoving her roughly into Maura's gyrating form, and it was the only push Jane needed. She wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and she was lost. Their bodies swayed together slowly, matching each other as they circled sensuously. Maura let her arms drop from above her head, her hands searching blindly behind her for Jane. Her palms found purchase on Jane's neck, guiding Jane closer to her still.

She felt Jane's lips twist in a smile at her ear, and her heart began to race as Jane took control. The officer trailed her hands down Maura's sides, gripping tightly to her hips as she moved them in time with her own. She dipped them lower, rolling her hips into Maura's ass to stand them up again. Maura's heart hammered in her chest as Jane's hands left her hips, sliding gently around her front, below her navel. Jane's breath hitched against her neck as she ground harder against Maura, her hands gripping tighter still to Maura's abdomen. The rush of breath against Maura's neck sent a strong wave of arousal through her.

Her hands left Jane's neck to travel back down her body. She placed her palms firmly against the back of Jane's hands. She laced her fingers between Jane's, using the officer's hands to push herself roughly into Jane, circling her hips backward against her partner. She rolled her shoulders firmly back against Jane's breasts, feeling teeth scraping ever so slightly at her ear as Jane let out a moan. Maura giggled, grinding backward once more, feeling Jane's hips swaying in sync with her own.

"I'm beginning to question who's in charge here," Jane murmured, her voice enticingly scratchy. It drove Maura mad.

"That's never been a question," Maura teased breathily, turning her head to capture Jane's lips in a languid kiss, one of her hands moving to press against Jane's neck firmly, her fingers lovingly caressing the bare skin as their lips moved slowly together.

Jane accepted the challenge, roughly squeezing Maura's body to her own, ripping a gasp from Maura, the honey-blonde's lips jerking from Jane's. She was totally, 100% at Jane's mercy as skilled hands once again explored the expanse of her stomach, her chest, all the while their hips rocking and circling as rhythmically as they could manage.

And then the song ended, the beat changing. Jane let her arms rap around Maura, changing their stance from an intimate touch to a loving embrace. She craned her neck forward to give Maura a gentle, lingering kiss on her flushed cheek. Maura shivered involuntarily, and Jane chuckled.

"I think we need to go," she husked, her lip kissing gently behind Maura's ear.

All Maura could do was nod vigorously, and Jane let her hands fall from the doctor's hips, cold air rushing between them. Maura laced her fingers in Jane's hand and they strolled as casually as they could out the door of the club. Their friends stared after them, eyes wide, jaws slack.

"Damn…." Jamie breathed.

"That was…that was hot," Jess agreed.

Angela smirked and Alex laughed, but stopped when Maura came rushing back in and over to them.

"Purse. Purse?" she asked distractedly, hurriedly.

"Wait, wait. Just a minute," Alex laughed, dangling the purse teasingly close to Maura before snatching it away as Maura tried to grab it. "Answer me this. Is she like that in bed?"

Maura cheeks flushed with more color as her memories of their only night together resurfaced.

"Oh she's much less restrained in private," she breathed, her fingers twirling in her hair.

She bit her lip, wishing it was Jane's hair instead of her own, but it _would_ be, soon enough, as she grabbed the purse that was extended to her, turning on her heels and dashing away.

* * *

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed the update. Review if you find it worthy, otherwise, thanks for reading! I'm off to watch the football game with my girl. God bless her soul, but she's a Steelers fan in a sea of Raiders fans. This is gonna be a rough night...**


	19. One Step Closer, Two Steps Back

**A/N: I feel like I should at least give you a rating warning for this. I mean, it's really light, barely there sex, but better safe than sorry, right? So...don't get too excited. Like I said. Barely there. Like...one sentence.**

* * *

Maura awoke first the next morning, completely content to just lie still and observe Jane's naked form beside her. They had fallen asleep with their fingers laced together, legs tangled with each other. Jane's stomach clenched and relaxed as she dreamed, her abs rippling beautifully under Maura's gaze. The honey-blonde dipped her head carefully forward to kiss Jane tenderly, relaying her appreciation for everything her girlfriend had given her the night before, and as her lips moved against Jane's impossibly soft lips, all she could think about was how those lips kissed her not seven hours ago. How gently Jane treated her, how reverent each touch was. God, she felt so loved in Jane's arms, as every inch of their skin touched. She was surprised at how scary it had been, with everything stripped away, just her and Jane and nothing to hide behind. When in other experiences, she'd been embarrassed, with Jane it felt right…feeling Jane above her, anchoring her as she shuddered, writhed. She couldn't even describe how she felt, depending entirely on another human being, even in a single moment, made her heart race.

She was pulled back to reality as she felt Jane's lips responding to hers, moving slowly in affectionate ministrations.

"You really couldn't wait for me to wake up?" Jane murmured, her voice scratchy from sleep.

Maura wrinkled her nose, giving an adorable smirk.

"Your breath is horrific," she giggled lightly.

"Pot calling the kettle black," Jane teased back, but pulled her in for another kiss anyway, heat building between them.

Maura shifted to try for a better angle, only to find her legs sticky with sweat and arousal. She groaned, rolling onto her back.

"I feel disgusting."

"You look stunning. Sex really suits you."

Maura made a face, turning her head to glare at her lover.

"You're not helping."

"Fine. I'll go get us a shower ready. We'll clean off a little."

"Us? You really think I can take a shower with you there?"

"No, but I was hoping you'd say yes anyway."

Maura flashed her a wicked grin. Her eyes drifted to the clock behind Jane's head and they widened in shock.

"Oh. My God. Jane, it's five o'clock. In the afternoon! Your family's gonna be here in less than an hour!"

"That's plenty of time for me to get you off," Jane deadpanned as she stood.

Maura rolled her eyes and stood as well.

"But is it enough time to get me off _and_ get me clean?" she murmured, pressing her body to Jane's, kissing her languidly.

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?" she chuckled into Maura's lips, smiling slyly.

"Feeling risky, are we?"

"You're worth the risk," she whispered matter-of-factly, sweeping Maura off her feet and into her arms, kissing her heatedly as she carried the honey-blonde to the bathroom, cradled in her arms.

Twenty minutes later, the two were still in the shower. Maura's head lolled back to rest against the wall, her mouth open in a silent moan. Her hands were clawing uselessly at the slick wall behind her as she searched for something to grip. When she could find nothing, she grabbed fistfuls of Jane's hair, pulling her back to eye-level, their lips meeting in a bruising kiss. Jane's fingers replaced where her mouth had been, drawing a moan from the doctor, the sound fading into Jane's mouth, lost under the sound of running water. What sound was not lost, though, was the sound of Jane's doorbell, echoing through the house. Both women froze, their lips still together, Jane's hand still buried in Maura, but their eyes flew open as they listened.

"Maybe if we're quiet enough they'll go away," Maura whispered into Jane's lips as they pulled away ever so slightly, their ears tilted toward the door.

The bell sounded again, though, and Jane groaned, removing her hand from Maura, who screwed her eyes shut and bit her lip in a vain attempt not to whimper.

"Go," Jane hissed. "Dry your hair, throw it up, get some clothes on."

Maura was already out of the shower, furiously shaking the towel through her hair as she stumbled blindly into their bedroom. She found a pair of Jane's old pajama bottoms and threw them on, rushing clumsily over to the dresser to find a t-shirt. The doorbell went off again and she swore, rubbing at her hair through the towel until she was sure it was dry, pulling it back in a ponytail as she ran for the door. Out of breath, sexually frustrated, and sleep-deprived, she answered the door by unlocking it and swinging it open, turning and heading for the kitchen.

No one noticed her mood as they piled in, bags of snacks in their hands, their chatter starting immediately.

"Dani's at a friend's house; we can finally watch something R again," Teresa exclaimed.

"Frank's at the car, dear. He's carrying up the cooler…should be here any minute.

"Great," Maura said unenthusiastically as she poured herself a glass of wine.

She was still a little ticked at these people for interrupting them.

"Jane's in the shower. She should be right out."

"Oh?" Angela asked.

"Yeah. You guys are a little early."

A lot early, actually.

"We're sorry about that," Frankie piped in. "We just always look forward to our annual movie marathon night. Plus it's your first one, so that's kinda special."

Maura couldn't help but smile just a little. His enthusiasm cut through her anger. Jane appeared in an outfit similar to Maura, her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Who's ready for Die Hard, Resident Evil, and Terminator?!" she hollered, laughing as she ran over to Maura.

She was answer with whoops and cheers and she pulled Maura into a spinning hug.

"I love you," she told her with a grin. "And I'm sorry for kicking you out of the shower," she murmured.

Maura's answer was simply to beam up at her and give her a chaste kiss.

"I could never be angry with you," she assured, reaching up for another kiss, careful to keep her wine glass to the side.

"Hey, now. Hands to yourselves, ladies," Frank joked as he stumbled in with the cooler.

Jane flicked him off with her free hand, pushing her tongue into Maura's mouth as an act of defiance.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, lugging the cooler over to the living room. Maura grinned as she watched, still tucked securely in Jane's arms.

She watched as each of them took their specified spot in the living room. Teresa, Angela, and Frank took the spots on the couch. Tommy sat on the floor in front of Teresa, nestled comfortably between Teresa's legs. Frankie took one of the seats on the loveseat. The pair made their way over, Jane sitting down and pulling Maura into her lap, her arms hanging loosely around Maura's waist.

They'd all seen the movies dozens of times before, and they talked and laughed through the all of them. That's how it usually went, though. It wasn't that they didn't watch the movies; they just had running commentaries, snacks being tossed between them, the empty beer bottles quickly piling up on the coffee table. The night came to a close as the credits to Terminator began scrolling. The family stood, but Angela let out an 'oh.'

"I almost forgot! I bought you two an early anniversary gift," she said, reaching into her purse and pulling out a box.

Maura took it and opened it, a grin spreading on her face. She tilted the box so Jane could see.

"What the _hell_ is that thing?!" Jane yelped, jumping back slightly.

"African Spurred Tortoise." Maura said as her eyes narrowed to examine the animal closer. "What a lovely gift, Angela!" she cooed. "Can I name him, Jane? Please?"

She turned to find Jane had wandered back to the cooler for another beer.

"Sure, Maur. Whatever you want."

"I think I like Bass. After—"

"After William Bass, the body farm guy, I got it."

Maura let out an 'aww,' running over and hugging Jane tightly as best she could with the box still in her hand.

"You listen to me."

"You say that like it's a new thing," Jane chuckled, letting her arms encircle Maura, taking in her warmth. "I don't recall Okaying a pet, though…"

"He doesn't require much care!" Maura protested. "I promise, he just needs fed every once in a while."

Jane laughed lightly, sweeping Maura's hair behind her ear.

"Relax, babe, we can keep him."

She squeezed the honey-blonde lightly.

"Thanks, Ma," she added as an afterthought.

"Anything for my girls," Angela laughed, gently taking the box from Maura and placing it on the table as she headed for the door. "Now we'll get outta your hair."

"Bye," Jane murmured dismissively, too busying kissing Maura to care.

Maura smiled against Jane's lips, chuckling lightly as Tommy mumbled something about getting a room, before draping her arms around Jane's neck and kissing her sweetly. By the time they pulled away, though, the house was empty. Jane grinned.

"I thought they'd never leave," she husked, her hands already tugging at Maura's shirt.

Maura swatted her hands away with a chuckle.

"We have work tomorrow. I need _rest_. You know? Going to bed and actually sleeping?"

Jane furrowed her brow as if considering, then shook her head.

"That's overrated," she murmured, dipping her head to kiss lightly down her girlfriend's neck.

Maura hummed, letting her eyes close and tilting her head to give Jane more room.

"Jane…" she warned.

Jane just persisted, her hands slipping under Maura's shirt, tracing the contours of her bare back.

"Hmm?" Jane asked into her skin, sucking a little harder at Maura's pulse point.

"Stop," Maura breathed weakly.

"You're gonna have to be more convincing than that, Dr. Isles," she husked, straightening up to find Maura's lips once more.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli," she managed to sputter out between gasps. "If you don't stop this instant, you're sleeping on the couch."

Jane pulled away, her eyes narrowing as she gauged Maura's sincerity. When she saw that Maura did, in fact, mean what she said, the brunette gave a small pout.

"That's hardly fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"Who are you, my mother?"

"Shush. Now go. Get in bed. I'll be in in a couple minutes."

Jane rolled her eyes as she turned, earning a light smack on her ass for her sass. And as promised, Maura came in moments later. Jane was on her side, and she opened her arms to allow Maura into her usual position. Maura wouldn't have it though, lightly rolling Jane onto her back. She climbed on top of the officer, her head resting comfortably on Jane's collarbone. Jane welcomed the feel of Maura's full weight on her, circling her arms around Maura's waist and hugging her tightly. Their chests rose and fell together in the silence, subtle heat radiating between their bodies as they drifted off.

The next morning was rushed, frenzied as they dashed around the house to get ready. Jane was just happy she'd made it out of the house with all her items of clothing in the correct location. She dropped Maura off at work before she headed somewhere herself. It was not, however, to work.

Frost was carrying a box of files to Korsak when his phone rang. He set the box down on the desk, scrambling to find his phone.

"Hello?"

"Frost?"

"Yes. Frost usually answers Frost's phone."

"Sorry…I'm just…I'm really stressed is all."

"You okay? Need anything?" he asked worriedly, already digging for his keys.

"Yeah, I uhh, I actually would really like some advice. Like…serious help.

"Sure. Talk to me, Jane."

"I, umm, God this is embarrassing. I can't pick a ring for Maura."

"You…you're proposing?" he asked, stopping his searching as he stood, shocked. "Why in the hell didn't you tell me?!"

"I'm telling you now," she snapped, frustrated.

"Okay, okay. Put your claws away. Where are you?"

"The ring store uptown," she admitted, biting at her nails.

Frost rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right there," he assured, hanging up. "Lieu, I'm going out for a bit!" he called.

"Why in the hell would you do that for?"

"Jane, sir. She needs some help. And I'd really appreciate you letting me go, sir."

"Really? Jane needs help from someone?"

Jane was pacing nervously up and down the store's pathways, peering occasionally in a case, looking overall frazzled and overwhelmed. Frost walked in the door and saw her. He grinned, clapping his hands together and rubbing them excitedly.

"Let's do this."  
Jane groaned.

"I can't, Frost."

"Show me what you picked so far," he encouraged.

She just looked sheepishly at him, the employee that was supposed to be helping her resting his head in his hands. Frost smirked, walking over and pulling Jane into a comforting hug. She rested her head feebly on his shoulder.

"It's okay," he soothed, trying his hardest not to burst into laughter. "Want me to narrow the field for you?"

She nodded against him and he chuckled, pushing her to arm's length and looking her in the eye.

"Don't hate me," was all he could say as he looked into her eyes for a long moment.

He then proceeded to open his bag, take out his laptop and pull up a video feed.

"Hey Rizzoli!" Grant called from the monitor.

"We're all here for you, Janie," Korsak's voice echoed.

Jane sighed.

"Did you inform the entire police department?"

"Nah," Frost said with a laugh. "Just your friends. They wanted to help."

"I'm not her friend, Frost. I'm her boss."

"Right. And Cavanaugh too."

Jane blushed a deep shade of red, covering her face with her hands.

"God this is mortifying."

"Shhh," Crowe said from the monitor. "Let us work in peace."

She didn't say anything; she just watched as Frost carried the laptop around the store, stopping anytime a man called out from the computer. The employee would pull the specified ring and Frost would continue his sweep, until he had cased the whole floor.

"Thanks for the help fellas," he said as he turned the camera to face him.

"You mean we don't get to see which one she picks?!" Korsak protested.

"If you wanted to know, you should've brought your lazy asses down here."

"Shouldn't you guys be solving murders or something," Jane muttered.

"And miss Janie deciding to tie the knot? No way," Grant teased.

"Not you, dumbass. You're still traffic duty."

The guys laughed, a chorus of 'ooooh's echoing around him.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

"Bye," Frost chuckled as he closed the laptop.

"I'm gonna kill you," she glowered.

"I told you not to hate me!" he protested. "I figured that was fair warning enough. Now. Can we maybe get back to the task at hand?"

"Right…"

Jane chewed on her lip as she stared tentatively at the cluster of seven rings.

"I don't know!" she whined.

"Well I'm _not_ picking it," he laughed. "She's your girl. You know what she likes."

"No I don't! The woman's one giant contradiction! She likes traditional but she owns everything modern and I just…I don't know."

"Okay, okay. Break it down to pieces."

"I don't even know what the pieces are, Frost!"

"Gold or white gold?"

Jane pursed her lips, her eyes skating over the rings.

"White gold."

Frost pushed the two gold rings aside.

"One stone or three?"

"Three."

"See? Not so hard, now, is it?"

She gave him a look as he removed three of the rings, leaving two left. Her attention was back on the rings, her fingers twirling nervously through her hair as she shifted her weight back and forth, her eyes jumping from one ring to the other and back.

"I'm stuck, man."

"No you're not. I see it in your eyes, Jane. Your gut's leaning toward one. Don't you wanna be a Detective, woman?! You gotta trust yourself."

"Wha…what if she doesn't like it?"

"Ahhh, the truth comes out."

"I'm serious, Frost."

"Then you can come back and pick a new one with her. But I seriously doubt she won't like it."

"Really? I can just…get another one?"

"Yes," he assured, trying yet again not to laugh.

Jane sighed and closed her eyes, gaining some composure before reopening her eyes and picking up the ring she'd loved since it had been placed on the counter. The clerk looked at her joyously.

"That's your pick? You're done?" he asked, more excitedly than he should have.

Jane nodded and handed the ring to the man.

"Wonderful. What ring size is she?"

"Six," she answered automatically.

"Perfect. That's what this is already. Which means you can take it home today if you like. We'll clean it for you, shine it up, and it'll be ready in a couple hours."

She smiled weakly at him; the whole thing had just become real. Scary real. She was gonna propose. To Maura Isles.

"C'mon, Jane. We can grab something to eat while we wait."

Jane laughed lightly.

"Don't you have to work?" she asked, but didn't fight him as he pushed her for the door.

"I deserve a day off for all the stress you put me through."

"Fair enough," she agreed with a nod.

They went to a nearby café, sitting in a cozy booth in the corner. Frost grinned at her, and she glared back.

"Would you wipe that smirk off your face?!"

"Jane Rizzoli's gettin' hitched."

"So?"

"Oh come on. Don't play dumb with me. You, me, and everyone else that ever met you truly believed you would live and die alone."

"Thanks," she said with a fake smile. "You're a great friend, man."

He scowled at her.

"Fine," she muttered. Maybe I did."

"What changed your mind?"

"You've met her! Isn't that answer enough?"

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Look. I'm not really sure. I…I like having someone to go home to, having someone who fights me, loves me…to know at the end of the day, no matter what I do, she'll be there. Not because she has to, but because she wants to. I…I wanna grow old with her, wake up next to her every morning. I wanna hold her hand every minute I can, raise children with her, be the person she lives her dreams out with. But I guess, I want her as _mine_, through all that. I want the world to know. And to be quite honest, I want that bond, that union. I want, more than anything else in the world, to be codependent on her for the rest of my life."

She was smiling, her eyes sparkling by the time she was finished, and Frost was just smirking at her.

"Who are you kidding?" he joked. "You just like being whipped. Contained by something weaker than you."

Jane laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Where is our damn waitress? I'm starving."

"So when're you gonna do it?" he asked excitedly, leaning forward ever so slightly to rest his chin on his fist.

"Tomorrow," she said evenly.

"Any reason why?"

"It's the day we met. I didn't think I could wait until our first actual anniversary, so…I figured that was close enough."

He nodded as their waitress appeared.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly, and before Jane knew it, it was time to pick Maura up. She pulled up in front of the building and waited. Maura appeared, Jamie at her left, Alex at her right. They were laughing hysterically as they pushed the glass doors open. Maura flashed Jane a bright smile as she approached the car, her dimples showing in the adorable way they did when she was excited.

"Hey, you!" she exclaimed as she hopped in the car.

Maura leaned over to kiss her girlfriend softly in slow, sensuous movements. The ring in Jane's pocket immediately felt two tons heavier, her heart pounding at even being close. _Calm down, Rizzoli. You're not even proposing today._

"I missed you," Maura murmured as she pulled away, her fingers lingering on Jane's jaw.

"I'm sorry," Jane said quietly. "I should've called. I…I totally forgot about lunch."

Maura smiled sweetly.

"It's fine," she assured. "I don't care, really. Doesn't mean I didn't miss you anyway."

"Why're you so wonderful?" Jane pondered aloud, her eyes looking deeply into Maura for a moment, before she turned her attention to the road.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Oh, you know…Terrible. A ten year old boy almost kicked me. He thought it'd be funny to jerk his knee extra hard during his reflex test."

"You should've slapped him upside his head," Jane laughed.

"I don't think that would've gone over too well with his parents."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure they'd know he deserved it."

Maura smirked.

"Anything new with you?"

Jane shook her head as evenly as possible, her heart starting to pound harder once again.

"Just went to lunch with Frost. He needed a break."

Maura nodded understandingly as they pulled into her driveway. Her phone rang as she got out of the car. She answered it, tossing the house key to Jane as they walked.

"Isles. Yes…yes, speaking. Okay…"

Jane tuned her out as she flicked open the lock, allowing Maura to enter before she did, shutting and locking the door behind her. Maura let out an incredulous laugh, her eyes wide as she listened to the person on the other line.

"Of course! I, uhh, I'll get right on it. Yes of course. No, the pleasure's all mine. Bye."

She hung up the phone and let out a squeal.

"What?"

"That was Langley, Jane. Langley. They wanted to know if I'd come up there to consult. They had a fire in a large building and they…they need all hands on deck to get through all the bodies, to see if all of them were dead from the fire, not suspicious deaths."

"Maura!" Jane laughed, "That's awesome!"

She pulled Maura into a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"When do they need you by?"

"They've booked me on a flight tonight."

Jane somehow kept her composure, kept her face from falling in disappointment. This was Maura's dream. Her passion. She deserved this, and she didn't deserve to feel bad about going, so Jane smiled wider.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered, giving Maura an affectionate kiss.

"I believe there's something from yesterday you have yet to finish," Maura whispered suggestively, pulling lightly at the buttons on Jane's shirt.

"Oh if you insist," Jane sighed, as if it were a burden.

A couple hours later, Jane appeared from their room, her walk resembling that of a chafed cowboy.

"Jesus, Maur. What the hell'd you do?! I think I'm gonna be sore for a week!" she complained, gingerly coming to a stop in the living room, her legs spread a little, in the vain hope that the stance would soothe her aching muscles.

Maura gave an unrestrained laugh, getting up from her spot on the couch and sauntering over.

"I had to get in two days' worth! At least keep you sated 'til I get back."

Jane just grumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

"You didn't seem to be complaining earlier."

This made the brunette laugh, placing her hands on Maura's hips.

"Well it didn't hurt earlier," she countered.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Maura cooed mockingly.

Jane ignored the tone, nodding with a smirk. Maura sighed and pulled her in for a languid kiss, letting her lips trail down her neck, down her chest. She didn't pause when she hit fabric, though, kissing down her stomach through her shirt, dropping to her knees as she reached the hem of the officer's jeans. Her eyes peered up to lock with Jane's as she kissed slowly at the sliver of skin showing between her shirt and her pants, before continuing lower, her lips ghosting over her jeans' zipper, giving a final, firmer kiss through the material before standing up.

"Tease," Jane breathed.

"Don't deny you like it," Maura laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. You know I'm always at your mercy. Now let's get you packed, okay?"

Maura nodded excitedly, turning and rushing off. Jane took a deep breath in, now that she was alone. She pulled the ring from her pocket, inspecting it carefully.

"What'm I gonna do with you?" she muttered.

She had purposefully asked for the clerk to not give her a box. Maura would've noticed any bulge in her pockets, and she couldn't have risked that. But now she wasn't sure. Should she just do it now? Wait?

In her heart, she knew she wanted to wait, so she put the ring back in her jacket pocket, then slipped the jacket off her shoulders. She walked casually into their room and watched Maura as she rummaged through her drawers.

"So you're just gonna be gone tomorrow, right babe?" she asked.

"Yeah," Maura confirmed distractedly as she surveyed the closet, shuffling through the clothes quickly.

With her girlfriend's back turned, Jane carefully balled up the jacket and shoved it to the bottom of Maura's duffel bag, before approaching the doctor from behind, her arms slinking around to hug Maura tightly. She let her chin rest on Maura's shoulder, her cheek pressed to her girlfriend's. They stayed like that for a long while, Maura's hands covering Jane's as they swayed lightly in comfortable silence.

"Sorry," Jane mumbled. "I distracted you. You finish with the clothes, I'll grab your toothbrush and stuff."

Maura smiled, turning her head to give Jane a chaste kiss before continuing. Before long she was packed and they were driving in the dark toward the airport.

* * *

**A/N: Ah the end is near. One more chapter for you lovely, lovely people, and then this story will be finished. done. but fear not, the sequel is already unfolding. Review if you like, and as always, thanks for reading. hope you liked it. Oh, and much love to all you guests reviewing, too. I can't really answer you like users, but know I always appriciate them. ttfn peeps. until we meet again.**


	20. Million Dollar Question

**A/N: Well. I recieved a big heaping plate of radio silence on the last chapter, so I figured I'd just post this up quick. Get the end over with. Sorry if the last couple chapters didn't strike your fancy, and before I let you go to read, I'd like to say thank you, to all of you that stuck with me through the whole story. It means a lot to me.**

* * *

Jane's day was pure hell. She could've focus at work, she couldn't even seem to think of anything but Maura. She went home early, only to pace. She paced for hours, cleaned the apartment five times over, then paced some more, debating whether or not to even go through with it. She could just _not_ say anything and wait until Maura got back…but…no. Today was the day. She'd decided it a while ago.

Her laptop rang, the sound shaking her resolve, but she took a deep breath to compose herself before answering. She smiled warmly as Maura came up on the screen. Maura smiled back, but her face fell to a look of concern.

"What happened? Is everything okay?!"

"I, umm…of course, Maur, why wouldn't it be?"

"You've been cleaning. A lot. I can see the countertops shining from across the room."

Jane took another deep breath.

"It's fine, really. How's your trip?"

"A little lonely. I actually can't remember the last time I slept alone."

"But…?"

"The work is wonderful, Jane," she gushed. "Really, it's a great experience and I get to work with the chief medical examiner down here and I'm just leaning so much!"

Jane beamed at her; she loved excited Maura.

"I'm glad."

"How're you?" Maura asked, resting her chin in her hands, leaning toward the camera.

"Not so terrible. Spent the day with Frankie. He's still on traffic duty so I haven't really seen him around during the day."

"That's awesome, Jane. I know you've missed spending so much time with him. Must've made for a good day."

"Yeah, but umm…" She took a breath. "Could you maybe do something for me?"

"Whatever your heart desires, my love."

"I can't find my work blazer. Can you check and see if you packed it by accident?"

Maura nodded and disappeared, returning quickly with the blazer in hand. She waved it in front of the camera, then let it fall to her lap.

"I'm sorry! I don't recall packing it…why'd you need it? Is your detective's interview coming up?"

Jane shook her head.

"No. Just something pretty valuable in it that I wouldn't want lost."

Maura's brow furrowed as she picked up the jacket again.

"I don't feel anything in here, Jane," she mumbled as she dug through the pockets. "It'd have to be pretty small—"

She stopped mid-sentence as her fingers brushed metal. Her eyes darted from the blazer to Jane, the beautiful hazel swimming with questioning. Jane could only smile smugly, and that said it all. All Maura could do was pull out the object with her trembling fingers. She let out a gasp, her fingers flying to her lips.

"Jane…" she breathed, unable to come up with any more words right away.

Jane waited for a few seconds, giving Maura plenty of opportunity to continue, but the honey-blonde just sat, her eyes locked on the sparkling ring, her one hand covering her gaping mouth.

"So…what's the verdict? Think my other girlfriend'll like it?"

"I'm ignoring you," Maura laughed, her eyes never leaving the ring. "God, Jane…it's beautiful. Perfect."

"I uhh, I guess I should do the proper thing here and ask, huh?"

Maura smirked, turning her attention back to the screen, her eyebrows raised in anticipation.

"Maura Dorthea Isles, would you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me? Not just as my best friend, or my lover, or my colleague, but as my beautiful, intelligent, better-half of me, wife?"

Maura was beaming at her before she'd even finished her question, nodding furiously.

"A million times over, yes. God, I wish you were here. I wish I could hug you, kiss you…"

"I know…I feel kinda bad about not doing it in person, but it had to be today."

"The day we met."

Jane gave a crooked smile.

"You remembered."

"Of course I did! How can I forget the best day of my life?"

"I love you, Maura."

"I love you, too, Jane. But I'm gonna go now. Not that you're not important or anything. It's just this is really all about me," she teased, "and I find it increasingly necessary to call everyone I know and tell them the wonderful news."

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Don't be up too late."

"Nope. Wouldn't want to be tired when I meet my fiancée at the airport tomorrow."

"You're damn right you wouldn't."

"Don't go to bed yet. Please? I'll call you back when I'm done."

"Okay, sweetie. Have fun."

"Always do."

She was true to her word, calling everyone she could think of. Her endorphin high even gave her the courage to call her parents without a second thought. Jane waited patiently in their bed with a beer and a book. This wasn't a dream. She was marrying Maura. No doubt about it. By the time Maura reappeared on her screen, Jane was grinning to herself.

"You asked for my father's blessing?"

Jane blushed, setting her book down as she turned to face the screen.

"I might've, yeah."

"When?"

Jane's eyes narrowed as she inspected the honey-blonde; for some reason, she couldn't gauge Maura's tone.

"The night you introduced us."

Maura didn't speak for a moment.

"And he said okay?"

"Yeah. You got cool parents, Maur."

Maura let out a frustrated huff.

"That was six months ago, Jane! _Six months_! We could've been married by now!"

Jane let out a relieved sigh, followed by a light chuckle.

"So that's all you're angry about? C'mon, Maur. I wanted to do it right!"

Maura made a face.

"Fine. But we've got a lot of planning to do."

"_We_? It's your big day. Do whatever you want!"

"Oh, no. You're not getting out of this, missy. You're gonna be _right_ there with me. The whole time."

"Do I get to help you pick your dress?"

"Of course not!" Maura objected, horrified.

"You said the whole time," Jane countered with a smirk.

"I'm in no mood to deal with your smart-ass side, Jane."

"Fine."  
They were arguing without really arguing, beaming at each other with each word. As they sat in silence for a moment, Maura lifted her hand, wiggling her finger in front of the camera.

"It's perfect. It feels right. On my finger…you know?"

Jane just grinned at her.

"I love you, you know."

"With all my heart."

* * *

**A/N: The end, the end. I'm gonna miss writing this. But hey, what's more fun than the trials and tribulations of weddings? It'll sure be a hoot and a half to write. Hope you guys are intersted, but I think I'm gonna finish up WBLOM before I start posting the sequel. It'll just make my life a whole lot easier.**

**Love you lots, my readers,**

**Sydney**


	21. SEQUEL

**A/N: So I've put up the first, very short, chapter to the sequel, so go check it out! If you want, lol**

**And once again, thank you for all the wonderful things you've said about this story, it was such a joy to write.**


End file.
